Lips of an Angel
by SereneCalamity
Summary: He went there to check out his sisters new boyfriend. But he spent his night focusing on someone else altogether. Rockstar AU. Dotty.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my new story, and I have to give a special shout out to_ degrassijayandalex _. Ashley, you've been a total babe, thank you so much for being my beta, given it seems as though you work 24/7 without catching a break! If you guys enjoy this chapter, she's the one to thank! The songs I use in this story are going to be a bit of a mixture, mainly rock but there's a few of them where they verge on metal and almost screamo, or whatever the kids say these days. I definitely encourage listening to the songs when they come on in the story, I will make sure I put the name of the song and the singer a the beginning of the chapter._

 _The song in this chapter is_ Dirty Pretty _by_ In This Moment.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the songs used in this story._

Dominic Toretto winced as he handed over thirty dollars to the doorman at the club. That was definitely the steepest fee he had paid in a while to get into a bar when he wasn't planning on drinking or getting laid. In fact, he was pretty sure that it was the most he had ever paid ever to get into a club. He raised his eyebrow at the doorman who just shrugged and pointed at the poster on the wall, advertising the band that was playing tonight.

"They're pretty popular now," the doorman said as by way of excuse. "People pay good money to see them." And he was right. Because as Dom jogged down the steps to the underground club, the first thing that hit him was that the place was packed. The band hadn't started yet and dance music was being pumped out of the speakers in every corner of the misshapened room. He walked over to the counter, waiting for the bartender, who was currently chatting up a red-headed girl with a shirt cut so low she was almost falling out. When the bartender came down and waited expectantly, Dom asked for a bottle of Corona, throwing down a bill on the sticky bar top. The bartender rang up his order and gave him the change, snapping the lid off his beer and sliding it across the counter.

There were more than ten places he would rather be on a Saturday night, even as he looked around the club now and took in the scantily clad girls who were dancing, he took in a long suffering breath through his nose. He took a long drink of beer before settling down in one of the bar stools.

Dom was here because of his younger sister, Mia Toretto. She was three years younger than him, which might as well be ten years given how protective he got over her. She had finished nursing school two years ago and had been working at Central ever since. She had always been the priority in Dom's life, pretty much since the day she was brought home from the hospital but definitely since their parents had died when he was nineteen and she was sixteen. Mia was a smart girl, she had done well finishing school, he had made sure that she didn't have anything to worry about at home; taking over the family business with a couple of his friends to make sure there wasn't anything to detract attention from her schooling. She got a partial scholarship and started early at University, only a few months after she finished after at high school. There had never really been any guys in her life until about a year ago. Mia had told Dom that she was seeing someone, but that he was out of town a lot, and she didn't want to jinx anything.

His first thought was to tell her to run for the hills, because if a guy was saying that he was out of town, it was usually because he was up to no good. Probably had a whole other life with two kids and a Stepford wife, and Mia was just his fun on the side. But Mia seemed adamant that he was a good guy and so he let it settle. But all this time later, she was still interested in him and Dom _still_ hadn't met him. And then came the best part, the reason why Dom was here tonight. Mia had told him that her boyfriend was a guitar player in a band and she was going to be taking four weeks of annual leave from work to go touring with him in eight months time. Just the idea of some guitar player, covered in tattoo's and brushing up against skankily dressed groupies every night had been enough to drive Dom to flip his lid, which had instigated an argument that had gone for several hours. Most people thought that it was just Dom who had a quick temper, but when Mia was was passionate about something, the legendary Toretto fire burned anyone who stepped in her path. In the end, Dom had stormed out of his sisters apartment but at least now he had the boyfriends name and the name of his band.

And that lead him to where he was today.

Sitting in an over-crowded bar with an over-priced beer surrounded by drunk people who looked like they could barely stand without the support from the people around them. It was just after nine and the poster said that they would start at nine thirty, so he didn't have too much longer to wait. He had looked up the band and had been surprised when he realized that he had actually heard of them, although he only sort of heard a couple of their things playing before, never really paid much attention. He was only looking after the one guy, _Brian O'Conner._ He had a couple of tattoo's and looked like he was pretty friendly with the rest of his band, from the photos he had seen. There were some music videos but he couldn't be bothered watching them. There wasn't much about him personally online, most of the stuff was just generally about the band. There was his age, what school he went to and that he was the most friendly one with the fans when they were waiting outside buildings wanting their CD's or tee shirts signed. A week ago, there was a paparazzi shot of him helping some old lady across a road, holding her grocery shopping. Overall, the kid looked fine, but then there wasn't that much that could be told from a couple of gossip magazine articles. But the thing that had stood out was that there was absolutely no mention of any girlfriend.

"...And now the reason that we're all here tonight!" Dom blinked as he realized that there was someone standing on the stage, addressing the crowd. The music was still going but it was turned all the way down and almost everyone in the room had fallen silent and was paying attention to the MC. "So please put your hands together for _Fixing With Ecstasy_!" Shouts and whoops went up from the crowds as they clapped and the clubs lights all went dark. Everything went quiet as they stood in the dark, apart from the occasional yell, and Dom reached out blindly for his bottle of beer, taking another swig.

A drum beat broke through the silence and a cheer went up as it was joined by a guitar. It was a jerky, staccato beat until the guitar strokes became a little longer and then a husky voice joined the instruments.

 _Mirror mirror, on the wall  
_ _Who's the fairest of them all?  
_ _Tell me I'm the perfect queen_

A spot light shone across the crowd, and Dom caught glimpses of the band on stage. The lights flashed, blinding him for a couple of seconds before they resumed spinning around the room. A lot of the people in the crowd clearly knew the song because they were all singing along. Whoever was singing had a pretty damn good voice, it was low and husky—a tone he would describe as a bedroom voice.

 _Mirror mirror, in my hand  
_ _Who's the fairest in the land?  
_ _Are they lining up for me?_

A second guitar joined with the first and the instrumentals became even louder. The singers voice deepened even more so, almost a growl, and it sounded as though someone was backing her up. They sung the bridge before the lights all of sudden lit up along the stage as they reached the chorus, the spot light settling on the girl in front. Dom's eyes flashed in approval as he took in the lead singer of the band.

 _Maybe I am not all that I've learned  
_ _closeyour eyes, and you twist and you turn  
_ _I know I am more than they see  
_ _I'm everything, everything is me  
_ _I won't be what you want me to be  
_ _Your picture perfect vanity  
_ _I don't want to be your dirty pretty_

Dom was surprised he hadn't noticed her before, when he was looking up the band. Although to be completely fair, it wasn't like she was breath-takingly beautiful, but she was uniquely striking. She wasn't wearing a tiny dress that accentuated her figure but she was clearly toned. Her mouth was a little too wide and she didn't have the kind of tits he usually looked for in a girl.

But despite that, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

She was wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans tucked into a pair of ankle boots and what looked like a white singlet. This was all topped off with a leather jacket that had a couple of zips on the side, and her hair was straightened, hanging over her shoulders and her bangs almost covering her eyes. She had a presence on stage that detracted from everyone else, and it wasn't until she unhooked the microphone and walked over to one of the guitarists, slinging her arm comfortably around him that Dom went back to realizing there were more people on stage with her. She leaned in as she started on the final chorus of the song and he joined in with her, singing on the microphone that was standing in front of him as he strummed his guitar.

 _Maybe I am not all that I've learned  
_ _You close your eyes, and you twist and you turn  
_ _I know I am more than they see  
_ _I'm everything, everything is me  
_ _I won't be what you want me to be  
_ _Your picture perfect vanity  
_ _I don't want to be your dirty pretty_

She was passionate about what she was singing, that much was clear as she spat out the lyrics with a growl. She left the guitarist that she had been singing with and Dom could tell that the song was coming to an end. She approached the guitarist on her other side and his eyes narrowed as he realized that this was Brian, the new man in Mia's life. She was chanting the last lyrics of the song and he was grinning, singing them along with her. When she leaned in close to him, Dom could just hear his voice coming through, over-shadowed by her powerful, husky tones.

With the way they were smiling at each other and she was leaning in so close it looked as though they were sharing breaths, they were either as good an actor as they were musicians or they were pretty damn close.

 _Turn it on, tune it in, let it out  
_ _Turn it on, tune it in, let it out_

The song ended as she growled out the last words and the stage went dark.

Cheers went up from the crowd and Dom found himself clapping along with the crowd, although admittedly, his original enthusiasm had disappeared once he had set eyes on the man who had his sister tying herself in knots. The lights all went on, bathing everyone—including the band—in a white glow. The band members were all grinning at each other and as the lead singer walked toward the front of the stage, microphone in hand, the guitarists bumped fists with each other before throwing smirks over their shoulders at the drummer.

"Thank you, thank you!" The girl was grinning widely and Dom was pleasantly surprised to learn that the husky tone of her voice wasn't something that she just accessed for her singing; it was her usual talking voice as well. "We are _Fixing With Ecstasy_ and we want to thank you all so much for coming out tonight to be with us!" Another cheer went up and the lights all started going a while again, indicating that they were about to start the next song.

Dom held up his hand to order another Corona and then settled back in his bar stool to enjoy the rest of the set.

 _Weeeeell, guess what? It's my birthday tomorrow. Whoop whoop. Twenty-one years. Shit, I feel bloody old. And in true twenty-first fashion, I'm working until eight at night and then this weekend, going out to dinner and probably home by ten. Haha. I'm such a nana, and I totally love it._

 _Oooh, and I saw_ Pitch Perfect 2 _! Ohmygod, so good. I mean, no where near as good as the new one but still very good. Elizabeth Banks is so incredible, and I love Anna Kendrick, she's adorable._

 _Oh yes, and if you review on this chapter (and are logged in and allow PM's) I'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter!_

 _Tell me what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and also the preview of this chapter. Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot, and I love reading your thoughts. Like, they honestly make my day. Now the other thing I need to say is that there's a lot going on in my life right now, and it may be a while before I'm able to update again. It might not be, I could get some time, but I'm letting you guys know in advance._

 _And once again, a big thank you to my girl Ashley for beta-ing._

Dom left directly after the gig. Meeting his sisters boyfriend in a crowded club after he had just finished playing to just over a hundred people wasn't quite ideal. For six months he was going to be in the city, according to Mia, and so there was going to be plenty of times for him to meet Brian under better circumstances. He head out of the club and down the street, winding his way between the hordes of people who were out on to the town this late night Saturday. His baby, a cherry red 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona, was parked around the corner, away from the crowds. He was unlocking the doors when he heard laughing just down the road from him and he locked up to see a door opening, the back door for club _Code_ , where he had just been.

"We did good!" Someone shouted, turning around to face his friends.

"Fuck yeah we did!" The person behind him added. The door opened again and two girls came out, their arms linked between them, and Dom squinted to see through the darkness. He realized that one was the singer from _Fixing With Ecstasy_ and he braced an arm against the roof of his car as he watched them loading their instruments into the back of a black van. "You girls getting a ride with us?" They looked at each other and the taller girl with legs that went on for days spoke up.

"We're gonna go catch a movie," she said, her voice speaking with a slight lilting accent.

"It's one in the morning!"

"There's movies on at the twenty-four hour cinema," the singer spoke up. Dom couldn't help but grin slightly at the irony that was taking place a hundred meters or so just down the road. This band had just given a kick ass performance in a club and the two girls were then going to spend the rest of their Saturday night watching a movie. Another woman came out of the club, followed closely by Brian, and that made the smile drop off his face. She looked a little older than him, although still extremely attractive and was dressed professionally, rather than in the gear the rest of the band were wearing; a dark pencil skirt and a light colored blouse with a matching, tailored jacket. She spoke quietly with the girls before following Brian around to the front of the van, looking pretty comfortable with him. When the van pulled away, it revealed a green and black 2011 Dodge Challenger R/T and his eyebrows flew upwards.

"Shit," he whistled in appreciation. The singer got in the front seat and her friend slid in the passenger side and a moment later the engine roared to life. It sounded just as good as it looked, and a moment later, it was soaring down the street.

* * *

He couldn't help himself when he got back home that night. He had already looked up the band the night before, but that was before he had heard them, or more specifically, heard her. Dom settled in front of his computer with a Corona in his hand, typing in the name of the band and searching through the list of names.

 _Lead guitar and backing vocals: Brian O'Conner_  
 _Bass guitar and backing vocals: Leon Peters_  
 _Drummer: Han Seoul-Oh_

And then there she was...

 _Lead vocals: Leticia Ortiz_

He went back to Google and typed her name in specifically, rather than searching _Fixing With Ecstasy_ , and it got quite a few hits. There were a couple of photos that came up on the side with the suggestion to look under Images, some of her preforming, one of her in sweatpants and an oversized hoodie, trying to cover her face, and then one of her at an interview. He clicked on one of the top articles which had been posted a couple of days ago. It spoke briefly of a break up that she had gone through a while ago with someone that he didn't recognize the name of and then went on to say that it inspired a new song. There was a clip below, stating that it was an acoustic version and speculation about whether or not it was going to be on the bands next album, given how different it was from their other music. He clicked on it and turned the volume up.

 _Here comes the darkness_  
 _It's eating on my soul_  
 _Now that the spark has_  
 _Run out of control_

It was a live clip, so there wasn't any fancy music video to go with it, but that didn't matter. She was sitting in a studio with large headphones on, her hair tucked behind her ears with a couple of strands falling over her forehead and her eyes partially closed as she sang. The microphone was on a stand that was lowered to her seated height and behind her was the second guitar player, also on a seat, strumming away and singing softly along with her.

 _You want me to burn  
_ _Want me to burn  
_ _Want me to hurt  
_ _And maybe I will finally learn_

She had a gorgeous voice; deep and husky, and she clearly felt the words that she was singing.

With the song playing in the background, he went back to the other tab with the Google search, going back to some of the older news stories. Apparently she had had quite a drinking problem several years ago. A lot of the articles said that she had been to rehab and was clean now, but there were some suspicious photos of her out partying with the rest of her band mates and there were paparazzi commenting that maybe she was off the wagon, and maybe it had something to do with an old boyfriend and an ex band mate. There was a throwback photo of Leticia with her boyfriend at a basketball game and Dom raised an eyebrow. He was well built, but while she was grinning and watching the game with a foam finger on her hand, the boyfriend was leaning in back in his seat with a sullen expression on his face.

His original reason for looking into the band came back to him, and he typed in Brian O'Conner's name into Google. There were a few stories, not as many as Leticia, but definitely more than the average person, but none of them them quoted a girlfriend or had any photos of the woman he had seen her with. He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, pulling his phone out of his pocket and lifting it to his ear.

"Tej," he grunted into the microphone as it was lifted.

"Bro!" Tej Parker shouted into the phone, over the music and laughing that was going on in the background. "Where are you?!" Dom frowned and then clicked, looking down at the time in the corner of his laptop. It was almost two in the morning, on a Sunday. He had told his friends he would meet up with them at Hector Elvarez's party after he had 'handled something'.

"Shit, I got caught up," Dom replied.

"Okay. So what were you after?" Tej was still shouting.

"I need you to run a background on someone," Dom said. "But don't worry, I'll speak to you later." There was no way that Tej would remember anything he asked him, he was probably already half past drunk.

"Okay, dude!" Tej slurred. "Catch you later!"

* * *

"So Tej said you ordered a background check on Brian O'Conner?" Mia Toretto folded her arms over her chest and stared directly at her brother. Dom's eyebrows raised and he looked over her shoulder to where Tej was sitting at the picnic table his eyes wide and his hands came up, palms upward.

"Sorry, bro," he mouthed and Dom sighed, looking back to his sister.

"Dom," she said warningly.

"Yeah, I did," he confirmed. "And what?"

"And what?" Mia snapped. "I don't tell you about him for so long because I didn't want this to happen! I literally told you his name three days ago, and you're already running background checks on him! And I know you were at his gig last night!" Dom's eyebrows narrowed.

"How'd you know that?" He growled.

"Because he knows what you look like and he saw you in the crowd," Mia replied. There were snickers behind her and Dom looked back over her shoulder to where Tej and Roman Pearce were watching him get a dress down from his sister. "If you wanted to meet him, all you had to do was ask me."

"Hell, Mia," Dom made a face at her. "You're taking time away from your job to go on some tour with the guy. _Of course_ I want to meet him."

"Great," Mia gave him a sugary sweet smile. "Because he invited us all to a dinner next weekend."

"All of us?" Roman perked up. "He's bringing all the food?" Mia laughed as she looked over at their friend.

"Yeah, he's bringing all the food," she assured.

"And hot girls?" Roman's infectious smile widened and then quickly dropped off his face as Mia's friend, who Roman had been chasing for the past couple of months, came out of the house. "Not that it matters," he quickly added as Megan Ramsey raised an eyebrow at him. A smile finally broke out on Dom's face as he shook his head and dropped his eyes to the ground. Megan wasn't even paying attention to Roman's bumbling attempt to cover up his previous statement, but she raised an eyebrow at him when he tried to move over quickly to make room for her at the picnic table. "Well, if the man is bringing the food, you know I'm gonna be there."

"Of course you are," Tej gave him a long-suffering look, shaking his head as Roman widened his eyes in protest. "Man, if anyone says that something is free, you come running faster than a babysitters boyfriend when the car pulls up." Dom snorted and Roman narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So next weekend aye?" Dom turned his attention back to his sister.

"Next weekend," Mia confirmed.

"And it's for all of us?"

"He knows that family is important to me," Mia said. "And it's been a long time since we started seeing each other. It's time that everyone met."

"Everyone?" He questioned.

"He's meeting my family, and we're meeting his." Dom opened his mouth to continue the conversation but Nico and Rebecca Martin came running out of the house, closely followed by their parents. The twins were always enough to distract them, and Mia willingly took the out to stop the conversation. The two stopped abruptly in front of Dom and Mia took a step back, to allow the two bouncing children to get past.

"Uncle Dom! Do you think you could take me out in your Charger this afternoon?" Nico asked, running up to Dom and pulling at his jeans.

"No—can you take me?!" Rebecca appeared on his other side, giving him a charming smile before shooting a dark look over at her brother.

"Or I could take both of you," Dom suggested with a grin, letting his hands rest on the shoulders of the two curly-haired children. They sighed and grumbled under their breath and Dom leaned forward slightly so that he could speak to them without their parents over hearing. "If you promise not to argue, we can even stop for ice cream on the way home." The mumblings under their breath stopped and the wide smiles appeared.

"Thanks, Uncle Dom," they chimed before running off to join their parents. Vince caught Rebecca, lifting her up and bracing her on his hip, his other arm around Rosa. Nico tugged on his mothers hand to try and pull her toward the table where the food was. When they finally reached the table and got themselves seated, Nico between Rosa and Tej, the little boy leaned forward to snatch a piece of bread from the plate in the middle, attempting to nibble at it without being seen. Unfortunately for him, Roman made his deeds clear, pointed at the boy and widening his eyes.

"Our little man's got grace!" He announced, earning grins from the older ones around the table.

 _We went to go and see_ Mad Max _in the weekend and it was actually pretty good. I didn't really know what to expect but I actually quite enjoyed it. Tom Hardy is always a complete babe, and I love Charlize Theron. The other thing that has made me happy—or more just thankful—is the fact that me and my husband are healthy. I mean, a lot of what's going on right now is that there are two people who are really important to me who are unwell in one way or another, and I'm just glad that me and my hubby are good!_

 _Ooh and if you give me a pretty review, I'll send you a preview of the next chapter :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, guys! I'm back! It's been a while, I know, I apologize. Works been hectic, my dad and my best friend are still recovering and my migraines have been getting worse—thankfully I've finally got an appointment next week with a specialist, so hopefully can get that all sorted. I've also felt a little disheartened from coming on here because there's been a lot of negativity in some fandoms I'm in...Between authors and reviewers and it just kinda sucks, because I know some amazing authors who have taken down their stories and are now refusing to post anymore because of it. Really sucks :( We gotta be there and support each other, you beautiful people!_

 _Anyway, on with the story! The song used in this chapter is_ Adrenalize _by In This Moment._

"No. I don't want to do it," Leticia Ortiz stated, tapping the pen in her hand against the wooden table irritably.

"Leticia—"

"The label wants the band to do it," Hernan Reyes cut off their agent, Monica Fuentes, giving Letty a fleeting look before looking back down at the iPad in front of him, running his finger over the touch screen. "Then we are going to film a few videos for selected singles from the new album and stagger the release over the next few months, leading up to your album release and the tour. It will help to build up momentum, get your name out there even more so, increase pre-order sales which in turn lead to ticket and CD sales—"

"I _said_ ," Letty repeated, sitting up straighter in her seat, narrowing her eyes. "I don't want to do it."

"It was the highest ranking song from your first album," Hernan snapped at her, looking annoyed at being interrupted. Although from the only few times he had ever had face to face meetings with Letty and the rest of the band, conversation didn't appear to be something that was bridled, much to his chagrin. "We want to bring that back, give the fans something to remember. Hopefully it will also bring in new fans who will then go back and buy those previous albums, and also raise the hype for the new one." He cleared his throat, glancing around the table at the other band members before looking back at the information laid out before him on the thin tablet. "Now, as I was saying—"

"I wrote that song when I was barely twenty-two," Letty continued , her tone icy as she stabbed her finger down on the table to emphasize her point. "That's almost six years ago. I don't see how that particular song is now relevant—"

"Ms Ortiz," Hernan brought his hand down hard on the wooden table. "We are the record label. We are the business thinkers, and you're just here to sound good and look pretty." If looks could kill, the manager of Cherry Tree would be dead and buried in a second.

"Dude, if she says she doesn't want to do it—" Jesse Lomas began and quickly closed his mouth when Hernan looked over at him.

"You're part of the sound crew. I _still_ don't understand what you're doing here," he growled.

"Hey!" Letty leaned forward, her palms flat on the table.

"Okay!" Monica raised her voice to be heard over everyone, standing up and shaking her head. "I think we all just need to take a minute. Leticia," she looked over the table at the Latina. " _Just Tonight_ was the most popular song on your debut album. It makes perfect sense to film a music video , especially since you only have two official videos to date, both of which were not filmed with this current label. I understand that this particular song has a lot of history," she gave the Latina a pointed look. " _But_ you must already know that you will be preforming it multiple times on tour." Letty's expression darkened but while she didn't look happy, she didn't look surprised. "As for the other singles that we are going to record videos for, the analysis are still running to determine the best ones." Monica looked around the room at each of the band members before finally falling on Hernan. "I think that covers everything that we needed too?" Hernan didn't look happy, but he nodded stiffly. Letty was the first to push her chair back from the large, oak table and stalk out of the room.

"Always a pleasure," Brian O'Conner said to Hernan, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he followed the Latina out of the meeting room, Jesse, Leon Eppes and Han Seoul-Oh closely behind him. Letty didn't speak as the three boys attempted to make conversation, her hands shoved in her pockets and her scowl directed at the ground, her fringe obscuring her eyes. Jesse and Leon gave her a kiss on the cheek before parting ways in the lobby of the building. Brian and Letty walked together, taking the stairs on the left side of the building down to underground parking lot.

"We should stop for burgers on the way home," Letty muttered as they reached his dark blue 2011 McLaren 12C.

"Wendys?" He asked.

"Sounds good," Letty agreed, her words still clipped and pissed. Brian threw a look at her with a slight grin, deciding the face the actual problem.

"I think that went so well," Brian commented as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and pressed the first button the remote, the lights flashing at the rear of the car to show it was unlocked. She gave him a long, narrow eyed look as she opened the passenger side door and got inside. He got into the drivers seat and put the key into the ignition. "We don't have to do it," he told her.

"Well, that's bullshit, and you know it," Letty replied, putting on her seat belt and then leaning back in the leather seat, crossing her arms over her chest grumpily, reminding Brian of a toddler who wasn't getting their way as her lower lip jutted out. There was no way he would say that out loud though—she would smack him so hard upside the head, his eyes would roll. "If the label wants it, we're going to do it." Brian made a face and then shrugged.

"At least filming only takes, like, three days max," he attempted to comfort her.

"Yeah, three days of filming," Letty agreed, curling her upper lip in disgust as she looked across at Brian. "But then it's going to get put on TV, and it'll be back on the radio and what if it gets popular again? Then it's going to be everywhere and it's gonna get scrutinized and—" Brian cut her off with a snort and a shake of his head. Letty narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're a fucking weirdo," he told her. "That is what we _aim_ for, you realize, being in the music industry and all. That is how we earn a living." Letty grumbled at his sarcastic words but let the subject lay. They joined a long queue at a traffic light and Letty remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Jesse got the demo together for the new song," she said, pulling her phone out of her pocket and looking for the cord to plug it into his speakers. It took a minute, but then there was the crashing of Han on the drums, soon joined by Leon and Brian on their guitars. The music was a little bit loud, and then when Letty's voice started, it was drowned out slightly by the instruments. But the tune of the song was clear, and that was the point of a quick demo.

 _Come a little bit closer  
_ _Before we begin  
_ _Let me tell you how I want it  
_ _And exactly what I need_

The drum beat was steady in the background, almost completely overshadowing everything else, but Letty's rough voice sounded kind of perfect as it broke through. Brian tapped his fingers in time with the drums as the light changed green and they were accelerating forwards. Letty had her eyes closed, head tilted back against the head rest, feeling the words roll over her. Brian grinned as he glanced over at her, indicating to pull into the next lane as he sped through the traffic.

She had thrown this song together in a couple of days, and maybe all the words weren't all right yet, and the music could use a little work, but Brian knew a good song when he heard it.

Letty had a gift like that.

 _I must confess  
_ _I'm addicted to this  
_ _Shove your kiss right through my chest  
_ _I can't deny  
_ _I'd die without this  
_ _Make me feel like this  
_ _Music, love and sex  
_ _(Adrenalize me)_

The last two words were rasped out in a harsh whisper and Brian's eyebrows knitted together and then he laughed. Letty's eyes opened in surprise and she looked over at him.

"What?" She asked.

"How long's it been since you've been fucked?" He asked abruptly.

"Shit, Brian," Letty said wryly, her eyelids lowered. "Thought you and Mia had a good thing going on." Brian laughed again.

"Yeah, we do," he responded. "And even if we didn't, you're not my type Let. I don't go after girls who could beat me in a boxing match." Letty's lips pulled upward in a smirk as they pulled into the queue of the drive thru of a Wendys restaurant. "But I know that you got this song out in only a few weeks, and it's close to perfect—and it's pretty clear what the songs about." As if the previous words hadn't been enough, the ending of the song came on, just before it was their turn to drive up to the ordering box.

 _I crave excess  
_ _Turning wine into sweat  
_ _Dripping down my neck  
_ _I can't deny  
_ _I'd die without this  
_ _Make me feel like a God  
_ _Adrenaline and sex  
_ _(Adrenalize me)_

Letty made a slightly guilty face that Brian caught it, both of them laughing this time.

"Yeah, okay, so maybe it's been a little while," she admitted.

"No shit!" Brian agreed as they stopped in front of the ordering box. He placed his order, and then Letty called hers across to the drivers door window. When the pulled up at the window, Letty feigned innocence when she stated that she had left her wallet at home and Brian had to cover the bill. The boy who served them didn't recognize who they were, but the girl behind him who was preparing their food nudged him after they had paid and a second later, he was out of the way and it was her standing at the window.

"I love your music—I can't wait for your new album to come out!" She babbled and Letty tried to hide her amused grin. Brian handled fans a lot better, and especially when it was girls, it was generally him that they fawned over and wanted to talk to. The girl took a photo of them on her camera and then handed them a napkin to get their autographs. When they pulled away, Letty had hoped that Brian would have forgotten about their previous conversation, but he picked up right where they had left off.

"I know there was that guy when we were in Tulsa," Brian remembered as he indicated to pull back into traffic.

"Nope," Letty shook her head.

"What?" He frowned. "What about that one in Salt Lake City? You were with him for ages at that after party."

"Nope," she repeated, shaking her head again.

"Shit, Let, when was it then?" Brian looked over at her in surprise. She thought for a second and then shrugged.

"London."

"London?!" Brian exclaimed. His brain flicked through the locations of their concerts over the past few months and realized that they hadn't been to London recently. So he searched back further, and remembered back to the two months that they were opening for _Evanescene_. "That was almost a year ago!"

"Eleven months," Letty confirmed.

"Shit, no wonder you sound so good in that song, Let!" Brian snorted. "It describes exactly how you're feeling! All horny and sexually frustrated and—" Brian cut off with a laugh when Letty threw a deadly look in his direction. They were pulling out of the city, onto the main highway that was only five minutes away from her house.

"Okay, so I'm completely done with talking about my non-existent sex life," she told him. "You ready for this dinner with Mia and her brother on Saturday?" She grinned when she saw the smile drop from the blonde's face. "Yeah, that's what I thought," she said smugly. "Not so cocky now."

"At least I'm getting laid," he shot back and she sneered at him. "Nah, it'll be fine. All you guys are going to be there, and it's not just going to be her and her brother, she's bringing some of their friends as well. The more people there, the less time her brother has to focus on me, right?" Letty raised her eyes in disbelief as he turned off the highway and onto the road where her house was.

"You're kidding, right?" She asked. "You're _screwing_ his _baby sister._ His focus is _only_ going to be on you." Brian pursed his lips.

"Way to make a man feel better, Let," he grumbled as he pulled up to the huge iron gate in front of her place. She smirked at him before he pressed the button to lower his window and reached out to enter in the gate code. They drove inside and he pulled up in front of the cobbled stairway leading to her house. "It'll be fine," he repeated. "You guys are gonna be there, and I love her, and it's gonna work out." Letty grinned and reached over to nudge him in the side with her elbow.

"You love her, aye? You told her yet?" She teased.

"Nah, not yet. Figure I better wait to find out if her brother is going to kill me first. Don't want to make it too hard to move on from me if that's what it comes to," Brian smirked.

"Right, right," Letty rolled her eyes as she grabbed her greasy paper bag from the ground and got out of the car. "I'll see you in a couple days."

"You think they're gonna wait that long before starting filming?"

"I can only hope," Letty muttered. "Later, Brian."

"Bye, Let."

 _Now there's been heaps of things that have gone on the past few months I haven't posted and I was wondering what to put up here! So these things both relate to SDCC—by the way, if anyone knows where to get Bob Morley's hat, let me know ;)_

 _First thing is, have you guys seen all the trailers that came out? Whoop whoop whoop!_ Deadpool _and_ Suicide Squad _look amazeballs. Margot Robbie looks like a perfect Harley Quinn and I've already got her theme song picked out in my head. Haha._

 _Second thing was the tribute to Jared Padelecki. That was beautiful and made me want to cry! When they all lit up candles and handed him a note...Mental illness is horrible and he has done such an amazing job at raising awareness and assuring people that it's nothing to be ashamed about. He seems like such a beautiful person :)_

 _That's all from me today! Let me know what you all think. And remember, if you review, you get a preview of the next chapter xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_So we've got the proper meeting in this chapter! The song used is_ Just Tonight _by The Pretty Reckless, which I absolutely love. If you want an idea of what the video is based on, look up the music video on Youtube. You won't be disappointed_ — _Taylor Momsen is a baaaabe._

The shooting of the video only took about four days, and the weekend rolled around just in time—Letty was about ready to kill the choreographer and director of the video. There was one point where she was meant to ascend this concrete staircase that had been littered with roses and long, lacy scraps of fabric. She was wearing a long black dress that clung to her torso and then draped down her legs and she was meant to be acting depressed, head down and hair almost covering her face. She had to go up the stairs _nine times_ before the director had announced that she looked sombre enough to suit the song.

She had been ready to throat punch the asshole sitting in the fold out chair, announcing _Director_ across the back.

"You okay there?" Brian asked, looking across the marble counter top to where Letty was sitting on a bar stool, her arms folded on the counter and her head buried in them. She let out a loud groan and he grinned, grabbing out a cold bottle from the fridge and snapping off the lid. "It honestly still looks like you have all that goth make up on."

"No one cares what you think," Letty lifted her head and made a face at him, eye narrowed in annoyance.

"Be nice or I won't give you any steak," Brian grinned at her as he leaned his elbows on the bench. Letty rolled her eyes and reached over the bench to snag the bottle of lemonade from his hand and took a long pull from it.

"It's not like you ever get my steak right anyway," she stated moodily.

"Hey. Never diss a man and his meat," Brian told her sharply and then pursed his lips together at he way that the sentence had sounded coming out. Letty stuck her tongue out at him.

"How nervous are you?" Letty asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm fine," Brian told her flatly.

"You're not worried he's gonna drop kick yo ass?" She smirked at him and he sent in a glare in her direction.

"I'm _fine_ ," he shot back at her and she arched an eyebrow. She parted her glossed lips to tease him a little more but then there was a knock and a shout at the door. Brian sent her one last glare before beginning to walk toward the front door. It obviously wasn't his girlfriend or her family because whoever was at the door was barging right in, and then someones shoes were clicking away on the tiles.

"Leticia!" Came a familiar cry from hall and Letty's eyebrows instantly lowered, her lips pursing as she stared at the doorway coming into the kitchen. Brian turned around as Monica, Leon and Jesse came into the room. "Darling, I wanted to show you the rough edit of the music video before it was finished off!" Letty bit back the groan as their manager waved a disc in the air and the Latina looked over her managers shoulder to where Leon was giving her a guilty look.

"She pulled up just as I was getting out of the car," Leon defended quietly as Monica pranced off to the next room and Letty stalked over to Leon.

"You could've just said there was no one home," she grumbled under her breath and Leon rolled his eyes.

"Dude," he stated. "Your cars are all out the front, every window and door was open, and there's music blasting." He grinned and slung an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, let's go see how hot I look in our new video." That got a smile out of the Latina and she rolled her eyes as she bumped her shoulder against him.

"I bet you look amazing," she said sarcastically. "Given how much time you spent with the make up chick."

"She was hot," Leon defended as they walked into the lounge, following Brian, Jesse and Monica.

"I gathered that, given you disappeared into her _trailer_ afterwards," she smirked.

"Look, Monica, maybe you could come back tomorrow?" Brain was saying as they joined them in the lounge.

"It's only going to take a minute," Monica was saying as she reached down to push the DVD in when there was another knock at the front door. This time there was no shout or follow through, so Letty guessed that it was Brian's girlfriend and probably her brother. Brian gave Letty an exasperated look before he headed out of the room. Monica was trying to figure out the remote as voices travelled down from the foyer and into the lounge. Letty pulled her cigarettes and lighter out of her back pocket and turned them over in her hands as she waited for Brian to join them. He came in first, his arm around Mia, and Letty grinned at her.

"Hey, girl," she jerked her head up in a greeting. "How's it living?" Mia smiled back at her warmly.

"I'm good, Letty," she murmured, looking from each person in the room to the next, giving them all a welcome. "Um, and this is my brother, Dom," she said, looking back over her shoulder into the hall. A second later, a muscular Cuban man filled the doorway of Brian's lounge and Letty almost choked on her breath, letting out a snort. Brian sent her another filthy look as she sent him an amused look.

"I'm Letty," she said to him, nodding over at the guys in turn. "This is Leon, Jesse and that's Monica." Everyone returned his smile, Leon leaning over to give him a handshake except Monica, who was still busy trying to work the remote. Brian walked over to join Letty and jabbed her in the side with his elbow.

"Bro, you wouldn't stand a chance against him," she said under her breath. "He would take you down in an instant."

"Shut up," Brian hissed back.

"He's better looking that you as well," she grinned.

"Good thing I'm not looking at him as competition for _his sister_ then, isn't it?" Brian growled and she let out another laugh. "God, I don't even know why I have you here for moral support."

"Because you love me," Letty sung out as she tip-toed to kiss him on the cheek.

"I've got it!" Monica announced proudly and the music video filled the screen. Letty winced as she saw a shot of herself, dressed in a black, strapless gown with heavy make up that still made her itch at her face, the band all behind her as she stood in front of a microphone. She was staring down the camera, her hair a mess around her face as she started the dark song she had written what felt like a decade ago. It cut across to her walking down a dirty looking hallway in a latex red dress, her lips painted black.

 _Here we are, and I can't think from all the pills  
Start the car and take me home  
Here we are, and you're too drunk to hear a word I say  
Start the car and take me home_

The camera panned over to where the boys were playing their instruments in the corner of the warehouse that had been converted into what looked like, in Letty's words, a torture dungeon. They were all wearing dark clothes, and Leon had clearly been the only one to let the make up artist do everything she wanted to, because he was wearing about the same amount of make up as Letty around his eyes.

Letty pursed her lips uncomfortably as she watched the camera flick back to her, a close up of her eyes, her mouth, and then travelling down her neck to give a hint at her cleavage before panning back.

 _Just tonight  
I will stay  
And we'll throw it all away  
When the lights  
Hit your eyes  
It's telling me I'm right  
And if I, I am through  
Then it's all because of you  
Just tonight_

Dom's eyes drifted over to where Letty was standing at the end of the couch. The manager chick looked really happy with the end result, and when he looked back at the screen, he could see that it was good, but pretty damn dark. She had on so much make up she was almost unrecognizable, and she had a long black dress on that clung to every curve of her body and dipped low at her cleavage. Monica had been right when she said that is was rough, because in some parts the audio overlay was out of time with Letty's lip movements and the instruments that boys were playing.

Letty's upper lip curled and she turned on her heel, heading outside. Monica didn't look perturbed by the abrupt departure, although Brian gave a look over his shoulder before going back to watching the video. Dom picked up his bottle of beer and slowly walked toward the door that Letty had disappeared through. She was standing next to the pool—of _course_ blondie had a pool—with a cigarette in her hand.

"Hey," Dom greeted her, taking a few steps closer. She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a tight smile.

"Hi," she replied.

"You look good in there," he said, and then felt an urge to kick himself. Of _course_ she looked good, and she knew that she looked good—it was really just a statement of the obvious. She didn't say anything, just gave a one shouldered shrug and went back to puffing away on her cigarette. "So Mia pretty much invited the whole team—I apologize for the mess they're going to make." That got a smile out of her and she looked over at him.

"No, that's fine," she told him as she took the cigarette out of her mouth and tapped the ash from the end to the ground. "She loves all you guys, and given how serious Brian and Mia are, it's probably time for us all to meet." Dom looked at her for a long moment, wondering what road he should take; continue attempting to flirt or find out exactly _how_ serious Brian and his sister were.

"I was—"

"Yo!" Roman crowed out, his voice echoing through the whole house and then out to the backyard where Dom and Letty were standing. A few minutes later, he appeared in the lounge, standing between the glass double doors which had opened out to where the pool was. "I need to get me one of these," he said appreciatively as he looked around the house, a grin on his handsome face. Letty gave a short laugh and stuck the cigarette back between her lips. Dom glanced sideways at her, noting how pretty she looked with a wide smile on her face.

"You guys ready to chuck the steaks on the barbecue?" Brian asked, walking up behind Roman with two glass dishes in his hands.

"Now that's that what I'm taking about," Tej popped his head around the corner, already with a beer in his hand, clearly making himself at home. "Need any help, man?"

"There's a bunch of more plates in the fridge. Could you grab them and bring them out?" Brain jerked his head backwards, in the direction of the kitchen. Tej and Roman jumped to attention, heading back into the spacious house, always happy to help when food was involved. Brian walked toward them, as the barbecue was set up behind them. The nervous look in his eyes was obvious to someone who knew him well, and Letty quickly took up station next to him as he turned on the gas and lit up the elements. "How do you like your steak, Dom?" Brian asked as he took the tin foil off the dishes.

"Medium rare," Dom replied evenly, taking up his stance on the other side of Brian.

Letty's eyes drifted over their heads and back to the house, where Mia was standing in the doorway, shooting her a wink as the boys set to work.

 _Ooh, okay, so I've completely and utterly fallen in love with this song called_ Undone _by Haley Reinhart. It is gorgeous. I've pretty much had it on repeat for the past week._

 _And the other thing I've loved the past week is that the Teen Choice Awards! So, the_ Fast and Furious _cast were so cute, holding hands (especially Vin and Michelle) and I teared up a little when Paul Walker got his award. So beautiful. And then when Jensen and Misha got Choice TV Comedy Award. Hahahaha. Fell a little bit more in love with the pair of them then. And also, the selfies that Tyler Blackburn and Ashley Benson took were fucking adorable. God I love those two._

 _Remember there's a preview for a review ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Next chapter! Thanks, guys, for your reviews. The song in this chapter is_ Fake It _by Seether, which I completely love. Enjoy the chapter :)_

"Yo, Mi," Roman grinned over at the dark haired girl. "When is your man having us over again? That spread he put out was one of a kind." Mia rolled her eyes over at the dark skinned man.

"It really wasn't. You realize that you can cook all of that yourself?" She stated as she picked up the wooden spoon and started tossing the salad.

"Yeah, but it never tastes as good when you have to pay for it," Roman grumbled as he reached forward to snag a slice of cucumber from the bowl. Mia shot him a glare and lashed out with the wooden utensil, Roman's fingers narrowly being missed. "Is he coming over today?"

"I'm not sure," Mia made a face. "They're finishing up the album that's going to be released before they go on tour, and they've been in the studio pretty much every day for the past month since the dinner."

"It's like a whole other world, aye?" Roman shook his head and looked down at his grease stained hands.

"It's kinda out of it," Mia shrugged. "It's a bit to adjust to."

"Hey, Mia," Dom appeared in the doorway, closely followed by Vince with their arms full of grocery bags from the store. "Smells good," he appraised as he dumped his load of his groceries on the wooden table in the middle of the kitchen. He kissed her on the cheek before going over to the fridge to pull out a cold beer. Rosa appeared in the doorway, with a hungry looking Nico and Rebecca behind her.

"Oh, Dom," Mia half turned so that she could see her brother. "I've been meaning to tell you—Letty's been having problems with her car. They've been insanely busy and she doesn't like just leaving it at a garage with people she doesn't know, so she's just been getting rides everywhere with Brian."

"What kind of car does she have?" Dom asked as he took a long pull from the bottle of beer.

"A 2011 Challenger," she replied.

"Ooh, nice," Roman whistled through his teeth appricativly. Dom's mind flicked back to the night that he had first seen them preform, and was pleased to find out that it hadn't been a rental, or something she was borrowing.

"Well, when would she have time for me to come around if she can't go to a garage?" Dom asked, and then mentally rolled his eyes at _why_ he was even looking for a reason _not_ to help her.

"She'll be home tomorrow afternoon, around six?" Mia said. "I can give you her address."

"Yeah, sure," Dom forced himself to take another drink from his beer, in an urge not to look too eager. "I can just leave a work a little bit earlier."

* * *

There was a fucking radio alarm at the gate.

What. The. Hell?

There hadn't been anything like this at Brian's, although he actually live just on the outskirts of the city, and he was in a gated community itself. Dom blinked as he reached over to press the button and waited for a response.

"Dom?" Letty's voice was a little crackly on his end of the speaker.

"Yeah, it's me."

"I'll buzz you in," Letty told him, and a second later, the double gate was slowly opening. Dom pressed his foot on the gas, releasing the clutch as he eased his car through the gate and up to the house. It was big—not as big as Brian's place had been—but still big. Most of the walls had massive windows and the house looked bright and welcoming in the late afternoon, maybe more so with the purples and oranges of the setting sun painting the white and blue modern home. Dom got out of his car and shoved his keys in his pocket, his eyes darting to the front door, but then looking to the left of the house. There was a stead thump coming from what looked like the garage, so he dawdled over.

It was like looking inside one of his wet dreams.

There she was, in a white tank top that was ripped along the bottom so that her toned midriff was showing. She was wearing a tight pair of denim shorts that clung to her ass and legs. Her hair was a mess, half pulled back in a bun and half falling around her neck and in front of her face. Her shirt was stained, there was sweat gathered at her hair line and she was leaning under the bonnet of her car, twisting at the oil cap.

If he was a weaker man, he would explode right then and there in his pants.

"Hey," he called out, his voice breaking slightly and clearly not loud enough to carry over the loud rock song that she had playing through the sound system that was set up. "Hey," he repeated louder and her head snapped up, her eyes focussing on him. She gave him a smile and straightened up.

"Oh hey," she came around to the other side of the car to meet him as he walked in. "Thanks for coming over."

"Nah, it's not a problem," Dom assured her, his eyes raking over her body as she turned back to face her car.

"Okay, well I think that it might be the starter motor, but I don't know enough to say that that's definitely it," Letty pulled her keys out of her pocket and handed them over to him. "Tell me if the music's too loud," she let him know as she walked back around to the front of the garage, where she had her laptop set up. For a second, Dom just watched her, but then she threw a questioning look over her shoulder and he quickly made his body move. The car was absolutely gorgeous, she kept it in pristine condition. Dom made a trip out to his own car to grab his tools as he worked, attempting to keep his focus on the car and not let his eyes wander to where Letty was sitting. She had a desk type thing set up with a couple of speakers, her lap top, and a lamp. She was typing away furiously, every now and then letting out a frustrated growl and stabbing the back space button with her finger.

 _Good god, you're coming up with reasons  
Good god, you're dragging it out  
Good god, it's the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down_

Seether blared from the speakers and clearly it was a song that Letty liked, because her hips started swaying from side to side jerkily with the beat, her bare feet tapping away at the ground to the rhythem. Dom wasn't about ready to tell her that he was done with the car, so he pretended to tinker away under the bonnet as she bobbed her head up and down and sang under her breath.

 _And just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it you feel like affection  
Whoah, you're such a fucking hypocrite_

"You think it's okay?" Letty asked, turning around and looking over the car. Her eyes apprasied her baby, and then the handsome man who was wiping his hands down on a rag.

"Try starting her up," Dom stepped back and nodded to the front seat. Letty pushed her hair away from her face as she walked over and got into the drivers seat, and turned the key. Her car started up with a roar and then purred happily without a hitch. A grin spread across her face and she looked up at Dom.

"She's perfect," Letty said.

"I'm glad," Dom grinned back.

"Did you want to come in for a drink before you head off?" Letty asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Dom nodded. Letty got out of her car and slammed the door shut. She slammed down the lid of her laptop down has they walked past so that the music turned off as she walked past and opened the door that connected with the main house. Dom tried to take everything in as they walked down the long, carpeted hallway. There were two rooms that they passed, one of them looked like a spare room while the other was a bathroom. There were two more rooms, another spare one and then one that lead out to a lounge with double doors opening out to the back yard where there was a pool, and then they reached the other end of the house. "Okay, so those rooms all down there are pretty big, but you could honestly fit our whole house into your kitchen."

"I used to live in this tiny little apartment with Brian when we were about twenty-two, and doing our first recording," Letty said as she rounded the marble island in the centre and pulled open the fridge door. "And before then I was in this run down cottage with my ex-boyfriend—I preferred both of them to this place."

"Yeah, yeah," Dom looked around with raised eyebrows. "This place is a real pit."

"Well when we moved out of the apartment I didn't really have any plans. I lived with Luke for a while, but then Monica found this place and it seemed like a good idea," she shrugged. "At least for now. It's only me, so it kinda feels a little too big."

"If it ever feels too big, just let me know," Dom shot back. "I'll be more than happy to join you here." He only realized what that sounded like once it had come out and he pressed his lips together, but Letty just laughed.

"Okay, so, I've got coke, lemonade...moutain dew and ginger beer," Letty looked back at him, waiting for his choice.

"Any beer?"

"No, sorry," Letty replied as she pulled a lemonade out for herself and cracking the lid.

"Ginger beer will be fine," Dom returned her smile. She slid one over the island toward him and he unscrewed the lid, taking a long drink. "So, uh, I've been looking out for that video to come out on MTV. I haven't seen it so far."

"What video?" Letty asked.

"You know, that one that your agent chick was showing when we came over to Brian's," Dom reminded her. How could he forget? He pretty much went to sleep with images of her in that tight red dress that left very little to the imagination. She thought for a moment and then scrunched up her nose.

"Oh right," she gave a one shouldered shrug. "They like to drag things out. The song has already released, it's an old one, and they just wanted us to do a new video to raise hype for the tour." She huffed under her breath. "I hate that song so much. I wrote it years ago, I think I was about eighteen or nineteen." Dom stayed quite and kept watching her. He had lived long enough with his sister to know when females had something more than they wanted to say. Sure enough, she continued after taking another drink from her bottle. "I was in a real messed up place; my boyfriend was an asshole, I was drinking until all hours of the night and I just—I just wasn't in a place that I want to be reminded about. But it was our first big song, and so the company wanted to bring it back. I don't have to do it the tour though, thankfully."

"Couldn't you just say no?" Dom asked.

"You don't think I tried?" Letty quirked an eyebrow. "They don't listen. You pretty much sign your life over when you sign up with an agency. Anyway," she gave another half shrug. "I get to sing. I get to hang out with my best friends everyday. I get to see the world. At the moment, that's enough for me."

"At the moment?" He pressed gently, his eyes resting on her gorgeous face.

"Yeah, at the moment," she finished off her bottle of lemonade and dropped it into the recycling bin beside the island. "If I'm still doing this when I'm forty, I'm gonna be one of those old people going on and on about the things I _thought_ I was going to do," she gave him a small smile but it looked a little sad. Dom wanted her to grin like she had back out in the garage, but he didn't know what to say. Anything he thought of, was rendered moot when there was knock at the door.

"Were you expecting someone?" Dom asked, trying to look through the misted glass and not being able to make anyone out. He put down his bottle and took a step toward the archway that led through to the hallway.

"No," Letty frowned slightly. "Although it must be someone I know since they knew the code to get in the gate." She lead the way to the front door, which was at the front of tiled foyer, and pulled at the handle. Outside was a tall muscled man, who was a good few inches taller than Dom, and he was smiling widely at the pair of them. "Luke! Hey," she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, uh, this is Dom. Luke, Dom. Dom, Luke."

"Hi," Dom stuck out his hand.

"Hi, good to meet you," Luke took his hand. They shook firmly, maybe a little more firmly than necessary.

"Dom is Mia's brother," Letty said before glancing at Dom and nodding at the other man. "And Luke is my—my friend." The word sounded a little forced and Dom felt his stomach clench uncomfortably. Of _course_ she had a boyfriend. God, she was successful, she was stunning, she was smart—he was stupid to think any differently. "Oh, shit," Letty looked back at Luke Hobbs. "Oh shit, do we have a thing tonight?"

"We do," Luke nodded, still grinning widely. "We can take my car."

"Ooh, no," Letty shook her head viciously. "We are taking mine. I haven't properly driven her in ages, and Dom's just fixed her up." Luke glanced between the two and nodded.

"Okay, sounds good," he agreed, his gaze fully settling on Dom this time. Letty shuffled her feet and looked over at him as well. Dom realized that he was the odd one out here and took in a sharp breath.

"Oh right, okay," he forced himself to smile at the pair. "Uh, I'll see you some other time, Letty."

"Yeah. Hopefully it won't be a month this time," she leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Yeah. Hopefully."

 _Ooh, okay, so I'm going to take a minute to gush about Aaron Taylor-Johnson. OMG. So I thought he was kind of geeky cute in_ Kick Ass _and then he had this incredible body in_ Kick Ass 2, _and then I saw him in_ Godzilla _and was like daaaaaaaaamn. Then_ Avengers: AoU _came out with the accent and the dyed hair and fuck me, my ovaries. *Swoon* Fuck, he is beautiful. Then I went back and watched_ Savages _which is now one of my favourite movies and he is so, so, so,_ SO _bangin' hot in that. You all need to join in my love fest with him._

 _Oh, and the other thing that has made me happy over the past few weeks!_ Trainwreck _with Amy Schumer is incredible. I think me and my friend were the loudest ones in the cinema, pissing ourselves laughing and yelling at the screen. Anyway, you need to check the movie out. It's amazing._

 _Remember, for a review you pretties get a preview of the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

_I intended to update a while ago, I've had everything written I just needed to edit etc etc. But then, if you're friends with me on FB you'll already know, my hubby went and fucked up his ankle. He broke his fibular and tore all the ligaments in his tibia, and has been in hospital for the past couple of days. Only just had his surgery yesterday and finally home today. So, this is hastily edited, I apologize for any mistakes._

 _The song used in here is_ Promise _by In This Moment._

A few more weeks went by.

Dom didn't get any more time alone with Letty, but he did get to see her a few times. One was when she was trying to be all incognito at the supermarket with an oversized jersey and skinny jean pants and a basketball cap pulled low over her face. No one recognized her, so he and Vince took her out for coffee afterwards. Vince spent the whole time grilling her about Brian, pretty much taking over the role as the older brother from Dom, so that Dom could spend the time studying her.

Or looking like a creep, as Vince put it on their way home.

The second time was at Brian's again, this time for lunch, and a lot more intimate. Mia, himself, Brian, Letty, Vince and Leon. It was good, and Dom actually got to have some one on one time with Letty, sitting beside the pool with their feet in the water.

She laughed a lot.

God, he liked it when she laughed.

They exchanged phone numbers that afternoon as well.

There had been a couple of mentions of this Luke guy, but he hadn't seen him again. Dom had dropped it into conversation one afternoon when Brian was over at Mia's and he had stopped by on his way home. Brian's expression had tensed for a moment, and then he had casually shrugged and just said that he was a friend.

He didn't want to push it, but he couldn't ignore it either, because the way he felt about Letty definitely wasn't in a platonic friend manner.

Dom didn't realize it, but Letty enjoyed their time together as well. She hadn't had a boyfriend or a partner in some time, and she honestly wasn't interested in having one now. But she liked Dom—he made her laugh, he was caring and loyal, and he wasn't from the same messed up world that she was. If there was going to be someone that she _would_ be with, it would be someone like Dom.

* * *

"Okay, I think that we need a little bit more lip stick," the woman was saying as she looked over her shoulder at Letty. The Latina raised her eyebrows and quickly stood up, getting out of the uncomfortable chair that she had been sitting in for at least the past hour. "Darling, we need to finish your face."

"Nope," she shook her head. "No you don't. I already look like some spastic little barbie—I can't stop twitching my eye because these ridiculous fake eyelashes are so heavy." Her eyes were almost spitting fire as she glared at the make up artist and the woman backed away. Monica was standing in the doorway and she sighed and walked toward the singer. "What?" Letty mumbled grumpily as she glared at her reflection in the mirror.

"You realize they're just trying to help," Monica said in a wheedling voice.

"Help me look like a twat," Letty muttered as she took in the thick layer of makeup covering her face and the heavy eye makeup. "I'm pretty sure that these eyelashes weigh more than me."

"Oh, stop being dramatic," Monica huffed and pulled on the arm of the chair so that it spun around to face her. She pursed her lips as she looked Letty over, reaching out to play with her hair, twisting it lightly around her fingers and then letting it frame Letty's face. "That's better," she gave Letty a light smile. "I know this isn't stuff that you would normally like, but remember—this isn't normal anymore. You have been opening for groups that have won Oscars and have sold out tours, and you're going to be on your own title tour in a few weeks. You need to get used to this," Monica's voice was gentle as she continued to tousle the younger girls hair. Letty let out a breath through her nose and gave a nod. "That's my girl," she straightened up and her face composed into her 'manager expression'. "Now let's go see if the boys are ready."

"Leon's probably trying to get in the pants of his hair and make up chick," Letty smirked to herself as she stood up. They walked down the hall to the next room, where the boys were all getting ready.

"Shit, you look hot, Let," Leon grinned as she came into the room.

"You don't look like yourself at all," Brian added with a smirk. Letty rolled her eyes and pulled the fingers at the pair of them, before her good-natured smile took over. She could never stay angry for too long when she was with her boys. Gisele was sitting in the corner of the room, typing away furiously on her lap top, and she waved her hand at Letty, indicating that she come over.

"I don't remember the last time I was up this early," Letty stated as she sat down next to Gisele.

"You're a rock star now, baby," Gisele smirked and nudged her in the side. "You're expected to be out all night and sleeping until lunch."

"Then why did we have to be here by six?" Letty groaned.

"To try and get these mother fuckers looking presentable," Gisele grinned and nodded over at the three boys, who were still getting their faces powdered. "Anyway, I wanted to show you the pics I got from that gig you guys did in that club about a month or so ago?" Letty nodded and looked down at as Gisele's finger moved over the mouse pad and pulled up her picture folder. She enlarged the first one which was behind the scenes, when the band was getting ready. Letty was poking out her tongue and Leon was pulling the fingers. The next one was one that Gisele had snapped of the crowd getting amped. There were a few like that.

Gisele was amazing behind the camera, and she had added a few different hues and filters to add more atmosphere to the shot.

"This one," the Israeli girl said with a flourish as she found what she was looking for. Letty frowned as she looked down at the picture. It was taken from the stage, where Gisele had probably been standing a few feet behind Han. The cymbals attached to the drum set were close to the camera, further away was Letty, who was centre of the shot with one hand flung out at her side and her hair wild around her shoulders.

"It looks...Good?" Letty attempted, not sure exactly what she was supposed to be looking. Gisele huffed and rolled her eyes.

Well, _yeah_. I know that. I took it—of course it's good," she tapped her finger against the screen, to the left. "There." Letty leaned in closer and frowned at the screen, before she pulled back with wide eyes. "Yeah. Now you see it."

Dom.

Sitting at the bar, his fingers curled around the neck of a bottle of beer and an entranced expression on his face as he watched the singer on stage.

"He's had a thing for you for a while, girl," Gisele murmured. Letty shook her head and instinctively went to run her fingers through her hair.

"No!" Monica lunged in and slapped at her hand. "Don't you touch that hair." Letty sneered at her before looking back at her friend.

"He doesn't have a thing for me," she said.

"You're kidding, right?" Gisele arched one of her perfectly plucked and tinted eyebrows. "I've only met the guy once and I could see it."

"That was the first time we had ever met!" Letty protested.

"Whatever," Gisele looked over at the boys. "Yo, Brian!" She shouted over to him. "Does Dom have a thing for Letty?"

"Like a Mt Everest sized thing for her," was Brian's instant reply. Letty's eyes narrowed as Gisele shot her smug look. She was about to reply when a harried looking woman appeared in the doorway and looked at all of them before saying something quietly into her mic.

"Are you all ready?" She asked, only looking at Monica.

"As ready as they'll ever be," Monica nodded. The three boys stood up and Letty walked over to them, looking a little unsteady in the six inch boots that she had been strapped into. "Okay; deep breaths. Big smiles. And be nice," she glanced from each of them to the next before her gaze landed on Letty. "I'm talking about you, Leticia."

"What are you on about?" Letty smirked. "I'm a sweetheart."

"The Devil's sweetheart," Leon offered and she sent a glare over at him.

"You guys have all been audio checked," Jesse appeared behind the woman in the doorway. "Just pick up your mic's on the way out, and make sure that you detach them before you go to the side stage for your musical number." The band said their thanks to the shorter boy on their way past, heading toward the sound check booth.

* * *

"Oi, Dom?" Mia said down the phone as Dom lifted it to his ear.

"Yeah?" He tucked his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he rolled out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans from the ground and pulled them on.

"Are you watching the interview?" She asked, sounding excited as the TV babbled away in the background. "It's almost finished!"

"What interview?" Dom asked as he picked at the pile of shirts on the chair in the corner of his room. He smelt the first one and wrinkled up his nose and quickly tossed it into the washing basket, before picking up another one and pulling it on. "Oh right, the interview," his eyes widened as he forgot and he left the room, jogging down the stairs to the lounge and picking up the remote and flicking on the TV and hanging up on his sister. Mia had told him about it when they had had dinner together in the middle of week. Brian, Letty, Leon and Han had their first proper sit down interview on a morning talk show. Apparently the boys were pretty excited about it, but Letty was nervous.

She was covering it well.

"So, Han, we know that you've been with your girlfriend for a couple of years now," Neela Kelley was saying, and the camera zoomed in so that the handsome Korean's face. He smiled and nodded. "And the rest of you, are you all single?" There was cheering from the crowd as the camera panned out over the clapping and grinning audience. Leon spoke up with confidence, his cocky smile spreading over his face.

"I definitely am," he said, and another loud cheer rose from the on lookers. "So, you know...You guys ever see me at a club and you're down for a guy who looks at beer and a burger as a high class meal, then come my way." The crowd appropriately laughed, and then the camera shot back to Neela.

"Burger and a beer, aye?" She grinned and winked at him. "It's a no wonder you're single." The band sitting on the couch opposite her laughed, and Leon cast them a hurt look. "And what about you two?" Brian paused before answering, and that drew attention and Neela raised an eyebrow at him. "Ooh. Your hesitation answers that. Who is she?" Brian took in a deep breath, and for a moment, he looked torn. He and Mia had been doing a good job at staying out of the spot light, and Dom wasn't sure how his little sister would handle it if she was all of sudden thrown into it. He had assumed that the two of them had discussed this, but he had never heard about it.

"I am seeing someone," Brian nodded and Letty gave him a comforting smile from the couch next to him. The camera cut over the crowd who was now screaming appreciatively.

"Well?" Neela prompted. "Tell us about her."

"Uh, well," Brian rubbed his hand over his nose. "She's gorgeous. She's funny. She's, uh—"

"She's way out of your league, man," Letty saved him, with a grin and a friendly nudge in the ribs. Neela laughed and inclined her head toward Letty.

"Oh, so you've met the lovely woman who's stolen this man's heart?" She looked out at the audience as she raised her voice. "Well, wouldn't be like to know who this wonderful woman is?!" Everyone cheered and Neela turned her bright eyes back to Brian. "So?" Brian gave her a polite smile and a shake of her head.

"I don't think I'm going to be throwing her into the crazy of this world just yet," he sent out a smile to the audience to soften his words. "Don't want it to be too public when she get's rid of me," he joked lightly. Dom liked that response, and what the man had said about his sister earlier. Brian was definitely turning into a better man than he had thought a few months ago.

"Aw," Neela made a sympathetic face for a split second before turning quickly to Letty, clearly knowing when she wasn't going to get any further story. "And what about you, Leticia? There hasn't seemed to be anyone on the scene since your last partner, several years ago. An old band mate, I believe?" Neela prodded and Dom saw the exact instant when Letty's face froze, the smile still plastered on her face, but her eyes were icy. "Owen Shaw?" Neela continued, oblivious to the look on Letty's face, or just not caring.

Even the look on the boys faces had faded to cautionary.

"I'm not seeing anyone at the moment," Letty answered cordially. Neela opened her mouth to say something further, but then her pretty features crinkled in a frown and she shook her head to recover. Dom wondered if maybe she had been told by the person on the end of her ear piece not to touch that subject with Letty.

"Okay, well, you hear it, folks!" Neela folded her hands over her knee and looked out at her audience. "Half of Fixing With Ecstasy is still free and single! Remember that there new album, their second one to be released, goes on the shelves a week from Thursday! It's entitled _Toward the Stars_ and I know that you're all going to love it!" More cheers, more clapping, more shouting. "Now they're going to be preforming one of their singles, _Promise_!" The lights around the stage dimmed as the band got up from where they were seated and began walking to the side. Dom was practically on the edge of his seat in anticipation as the stage relit, and the band was now standing in a section that had been curtained off before. Letty was at the front, with a microphone set up before her, with Brian just a little bit behind her to the right with both a microphone and his guitar, and the other two with their instruments. They exchanged looks and then there was a nod from Letty.

Leon looked down at his guitar, his fingers quickly moving across the strings. A few bars in, Han joined in on the drums, along with Brian on his guitar, and the three created a clash of music that thundered through the set and through the speakers of Dom's TV.

 _It's haunting  
This hold you have over me  
I grow so week  
I see you  
And everything around you fades  
And I can't speak_

Dom blinked in surprise as Brian picked up the last three lines and sung them himself. He had heard him singing back up to Letty before, but never by himself. His voice was nowhere near as strong as Letty's, but it complemented her, and they actually sounded pretty damn good together, especially when their voices blended together for the beginning of the bridge.

 _But you can never know  
What it is you do to me  
I can't take what you're doing to me  
I can't take it  
I can't take what you're doing to me  
I can't take it_

Letty screamed out last few bars, the instruments all pounding louder to meet her lyrics and Brian echoing her.

God, she had such an incredible voice.

 _No matter what you say or what you do  
I know how this will end  
So I'm turning away now  
I'm dangerous for you  
I'm dangerous for you_

Letty finished the chorus and dropped her head, her shoulders heaving as she sucked in the necessary air to continue. She looked sideways at her blonde bandmate, who grinned back at her. Leon looked like he was having the time off his life on his bass guitar as Brian leaned into his microphone and continued with the next verse, his fingers tweaking at the strings of his guitar as he did so.

 _You touch me  
And I can barely make a move  
And I can't breath  
You can never know what it is you do to me  
What it is you do to me_

Letty only joined in for the last two lines, stepping back again while holding the microphone stand in one hand and jerked it in time to the drum beat. This time Brian shouted out the bridge, going into the chorus, where they came together again. She was hypnotizing as she threw herself into the song, one hand going up to her hair and messing up those perfect, fat ringlets that probably took hours to get just right. Her voice had just the right amount of huskiness and gentleness as Brian stepped away from his microphone as she sung out the final lyrics, a twinge of pain in her voice.

 _I'm dangerous  
I'm dangerous for you  
My promise is that I will hurt you  
My promise is that I will hurt you_

She sung the line out several times before looking up, directly at the camera and pursing her lips, giving a curt nod.

The crowd burst into applause, jumping to their feet. And rightfully so.

 _Reviews are love, let me know what you think x_


	7. Chapter 7

_I was surprised I managed to get this written so quickly. I think I was so worried that I wouldn't have it up within the two weeks that I rushed it all. Sorry about any mistakes! I did try to edit it all, but I'm so, so busy, and I just wanted to get it all up ._

 _The song used in this chapter is_ Oath _by Cher Lloyd. Don't judge. I love this song. Haha._

"Ohmygod, I love this place!" Mia shouted over the pumping music. Letty laughed and shimmied her hips, running her hands through her hair. Gisele was showing them all up with her own dance moves, swinging her hips from side to side and rolling her torso. "I need a drink!" Mia gasped out, and the two girls nodded as they winded their way back to the booth that they had claimed and Elena Neves and Suki Aoki were staking it out still. Elena was a friend of Mia's and Suki was an old friend of Letty's, who had recently started dating Tej. It wasn't often that Letty went out and did this, but this was a pretty high class place, and not everyone was able to get in, along with things like cameras and cell phones weren't able to be used for photos, only the club photographers, who were used to celebrities.

"Can I get another apple martini?" Gisele asked the pretty waitress who had come over to their table.

"And a Corona," Mia added.

"Ooh, you're definitely your brothers girl," Letty smirked at her, remembering the past couple of times that she had seen Dom. "I'll just have aqua," she said to the waitress.

"I don't think I've ever seen you drink alcohol," Mia noted with interest, but Letty just shrugged. Gisele was bouncing up and down in the booth, the glittery body spray that was spread over her shoulders and chest catching the flashing light and glittering. Letty was wearing a purple dress that clung to her shoulders and press and then fell loosely down to her thighs. The dress was modest at the front, the neckline high around her throat, however the back was completely bare, revealing almost all of the tanned skin down to her ass. The waitress came back with their drinks, and handed them out through the table.

"How are you guys getting home tonight?" Suki asked, tilting her head to the side as she sucked on the straw from her drink.

"Dom is picking me, Elena and Letty up," Mia said.

"And Han is picking me up," Gisele wiggled her eyebrows. "Letty refuses to be alone with me and Han when one of us is drunk."

"Uh _, no_ ," Letty corrected her with raised eyebrows. "I refuse to be alone with you and Han when _you're_ drunk because you practically try to mount him in front of everyone!" A burst of laughter when up from the table of girls. Gisele didn't look abashed at all, giving a one shouldered shrug.

"What can I say? After five years, I'm still madly in lust with him," Gisele shrugged.

"Shit, five years?" Elena asked. "That's a long time."

"Pretty much as long as we've all been together," Letty added. "We got together, and it was after our first two gigs that Gisele swooped in. She's been hanging around like a STD ever since." Mia snorted.

"Thanks for that...Attractive description," Gisele scrunched up her nose at Letty and the Latina poked out her tongue in reply. Elena was looking at both of them with a not particularly happy look on her face before going back to staring down at her drink. Suki glanced over at her and then made a face at Letty, who just shrugged. She hadn't met Elena before tonight, she hadn't been at the first barbeque where Letty had met most of Dom and Mia's friends.

There was definitely something that she didn't like about the girl, though.

"I love this song!" Gisele suddenly squealed, and Letty frowned as she tried to concentrate on the music that was pounding out of the speakers over the shouting and yelling of the other party goers. When she realized what it was, she rolled her eyes and made a face.

"Are you serious, G?" Letty stated. "You go out with a rock star, and you listen to this whiny pop shit?"

"Come on, Let," Mia smiled and raised her eyebrows. "You gotta love this song." The opening couple of bars pounded out of the speakers, and Suki stood up, throwing back her drink and starting the song off.

 _Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end  
Cause my best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_

Mia laughed and looked pointedly over at Letty as she took over the song, standing up and shaking her head, so that her hair flung around her face.

 _Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house  
All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts  
And don't forget all the troubles we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do_

Gisele slammed her drink down on the table and grabbed Letty's hand dragging her to her feet and trying to coax her toward the dance floor. Mia and Suki followed the, all of them laughing and dancing, Elena following a little more slowly with a not a very happy look on her face.

 _Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear_

Letty was getting pointed looks from the girls who were surrounding them. The instrumentals were rising to the chorus and Gisele threw her arm around the Latina's shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"I know you know this song, babe!" Gisele shouted. "I've seen it on your iPod in your car!" Letty rolled her eyes, and looked as though she was going to walk off the dance floor, but then she threw her hair over her shoulder and broke out in song..

 _Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, not matter the weather  
This is my oath to you_

"I knew you knew this song!" Mia shouted as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Letty's cheek. Letty just rolled her eyes, but there was a grin on her face as the group of girls danced to the song. It was a feel good tune, didn't really mean much, but Cher Lloyd's bouncy little voice made them all scream and laugh. Gisele and Suki were on either side of Letty, and Mia and Elena were opposite them, all in a sort of lopsided circle, swaying together and singing out the lyrics. There heads were tilted together, except for Elena, who was looking a little awkward.

The last chorus of the song came around, and Mia separated herself from the huddle—clearly quite drunk—and struck a rock star pose, her hip thrust out one of her hands above her head.

"Ooh, I see why you like doing this!" Mia shouted to Letty, who just grinned and shook her head at the way Mia was thrusting her hips forward.

 _Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, not matter the weather  
This is my oath to you_

The song ended and Mia relaxed from her pose and threw her arms around Elena, giving her a wet kiss on the cheek. She said something in her ear, and Elena stiffened, giving Mia a dirty look before turning around and walking off to the bathrooms. Letty looked over at her questioningly, but Mia just shrugged with a casual expression.

* * *

It was almost four before they all decided to leave. Elena had come back from the bathroom about twenty minutes after she had left them and she seemed to be a in a better mood. The four girls were all drunk off their faces, and Letty had taken over Mia's call to her brother, because she was barely able to string a sentence together. Dom sounded tired, but amused by Mia's antics. He said that he would be there in about twenty minutes, and asked them to stand out front. Suki had been picked up about half an hour earlier, which left the remaining four girls in their slightly sweaty dresses on the footpath.

"Ooh, there's Han!" Gisele almost fell flat on her face as she tried to shuffle forward on the sidewalk. Letty laughed and steadied her, helping her walk forward to the car as Han got unlocked the doors. She deposited her inside and then shot a smile over at Han.

"I think she might have passed her frisky phase," she joked.

"No," Gisele managed to mumbled. "I'm still frisky." Han tried to bit back his laugh, but his shoulders shook as he leaned forward to shift his car into gear.

"I'll catch you on the flip side, Let," he called over to her.

"See ya later," she grinned as she slammed the door shut and stepped back. Her legs felt a little wobbly, however hers had nothing to do with alcohol consumption. They had been dancing and jumping and shouting for the past six or so hours, and the heels that she was wearing were making her calves ache. She glanced up the street, which was busy with cab's and cars that were picking up late night/early morning party-goers, and was glad when she saw Dom's red baby driving toward her. "He's here!" She called over her shoulder to where Elena and Mia were standing. "Hey there, cowboy," she smirked at him as he wound down the passenger side window.

"You girls look like you could use a ride," Dom grinned over at them, though he was mainly looking at Letty.

"You ready—"

"I'm in the front," Elena muttered, pushing past Letty to open the front door. Letty's eyes were wide as she looked down at the blonde girl before swinging her gaze over to Mia. Mia shrugged and drunkenly stumbled forward.

"She's in a shitty mood because Dom isn't sticking his cock in her anymore," she muttered. Letty let out a surprised snort at the way that Mia had put that. She was usually a little bit more careful when choosing her words. Letty was glad that Elena had shut the door and wound the window up, because she wasn't in the mood to get into the middle of some high school drama over a boy.

"You get crass when you're drunk," Letty told Mia as she held her elbow and directed her to the back door. "I like it."

"You're winning, by the way," Mia added.

"Winning what?" Letty asked.

"The high school drama over some boy," Mia replied with a half smile, and Letty realized that she had said her earlier sentiments out loud. Despite what she had said, she shrugged and gave a knowing look.

"My mama didn't raise no looser."

* * *

The car ride home was a little awkward. There was some old song playing on the radio, and Mia passed out almost as soon as she fell into the backseat. Letty stared out the window as the night rushed by, her eyelids heavy, but she forced herself not to fall asleep. Elena was in the front, attempting small talk with a very tired looking Dominic. The small talk wasn't going too well, given Elena was slurring every second word and then drifting in and out of unconsciousness.

Mia was dropped off at her apartment building first, and Letty helped her to make it to her room. When she returned, Elena was completely fast asleep, head tilted back and at a very unattractive angle. Letty smirked as Dom held his finger up to his lips indicating that she stay quiet and not wake the girl up. They drove in silence for another ten minutes, before they reached Elena's bungalow. He helped her inside, and when he returned—looking a little dishevelled—Letty was in the front seat.

"Shit, how are you doing so much better than them? I don't even think I could still be standing after this long of drinking," Dom noted as he pulled away from the curb.

"Uh, I don't drink," Letty said. "That's why I'm still standing." Her body almost groaned in protest as she shifted her position in the seat. "Although I'm still fucking tired." Dom glanced at her sideways as he drove and licked at his lower lip nervously.

"You know, your house is about twenty minutes out of town," Dom noted, sounding a little unsure of himself. "My house is just around the corner. You can crash at my place if you want." Letty inclined her head toward him with raised eyebrows. "Only if you want," he quickly repeated.

"You sure your girlfriend won't mind?" She teased lightly.

"You sure your _boyfriend_ won't mind?" He echoed her. She frowned at him, looking confused.

"What boyfriend?" She asked.

"That, uh, Luke guy," Dom tried not to sound too familiar with the name, and act as though he's hadn't thought about it over and over again. Letty snorted and ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her face.

"Luke is as much my boyfriend as Elena is your girlfriend," Letty muttered. Dom screwed up his nose and pursed his lips.

"I don't know if that's making the point you want it too, given mine and Elena's history," Dom replied. Letty made a face.

"That's gross," she stated. "Luke is married with two kids."

"Oh," Dom's eyes raised in surprise. "Oh!" Well that turned out better than he had thought. "Oh, okay."

"Yeah, and he's been married as long as I've known him. I've gone to his daughters christening, and every one of her birthdays," Letty said. "And he's like," she made a noise at the back of her throat. "Old." Dom laughed and shook his head, suddenly feeling a whole lot lighter than he had two minutes ago. "But yeah, I'll stay at your place," she returned to the previous conversation. "But I get the bed, and you're on the couch." Dom let out a laugh and shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan," he answered as he pulled down the street to his house. They were parked outside their home a few minutes later, and Dom led the way inside, flicking on the lights as they moved down the hallway. She followed up the stairs and he stopped at the first room, the guest room, that was only really touched when one of the boys had had too much drink and needed somewhere to crash.

"Is this your room?" Letty asked with a tilt of her head. The lighting was dim, and he had to really focus to make it out, but Dom had a feeling that Letty was looking up at him flirtatiously.

"Uh, no," Dom swallowed. He walked down a few more steps and stopped in front of the next room. Letty grinned at him as he pushed the door open. She brushed up against him as she entered the room, and Dom felt the stupid clench in his stomach, that he had only ever felt with her. She stood in the middle of the room, taking it in, and then looking down at the rumpled bed. Her hand reached behind her, pulling at the zip of her dress and then letting it fall to the ground.

 _Fuck_.

Dom knew his jaw was practically dragging on the ground as the dress fell and revealed Letty's perfect, tight, tanned, _exquisite_ body, where the only scrap of clothing was a lacy thong. Her ass was gorgeous, curvy, and barely any of it covered by the underwear. She didn't even have a bra on, her hair was curling against her smooth back, and Dom felt himself hardening in his pants straight away.

Letty turned her head to look over her shoulder at Dom.

"Close the door on your way out," she murmured as she crawled onto the bed, the blankets pulled quickly around her as she rolled over, so that he never got another glimpse of her body.

"Damn," Dom hissed through his teeth as he pulled the door shut and bit down hard on his lower lip.

 _Okay! Two things that have made me happy! Ohmygod, I'm completely in love with_ The Good Wife _. Completely head over heels. I'm honestly running out of things to watch that I like, so I went out and brought the first season and shit. I finished the first season already and I've brought the second and third. Oh yeah, if any of you have suggestions about good TV shows? Preferably a couple of seasons in so that I have more than just a few episodes to watch ;)_

 _Second thing is_ I Was Made For Loving You _by Ed Sheeran and Tori Kelly. I am so completely in love with it! I love everything by Ed Sheeran and I'm definitely starting to feel the same way about Tori Kelly._

 _The last thing; a few of you were upset that there was no preview for the last chapter. So they're back! A preview for a review x_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! So the song that is used in this chapter is_ Daughters of Darkness _by Halestorm, which I absolutely love. I originally wanted to have the girls doing a music video to this song, and getting Mia involved, but I wanted it in this chapter, and I wanted Dom involved, so this happened. Haha . And this one is setting you up for more Dotty to come ;) Hope you enjoy!_

Letty cracked her eyes open with a loud groan and she tried to roll over and hide her face under the pillow. The noise that had woken her up, started buzzing and ringing again, an old _Hinder_ song that she had fallen in love with when she was younger. She let out another long moan and opened her eyes again, blinking a couple of times to try and clear the blurriness from her vision. The buzzing just continued and she grumbled under her breath and half fell out on the unfamiliar bed to try and find her phone. It was in the pocket of her dress and she managed to get it and pull it out, answering the call and holding it to her ear.

"What?" She grouched into the phone.

"Oh doll, you sound as good as I feel," Gisele said down the line. "However, you're late. Where are you?"

"Late?!" Letty swallowed hard and pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the time. "Oh, shit," she swore. "Um, okay, uh—can you bring me a change of clothes? I'm not at home."

"Ooooh," Gisele cooed. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Doms—but I slept on the bed and he was on the couch," Letty rolled her eyes as she stood up and rubbed a hand over her face. "Can you bring me clothes, _please_? And also a bra."

"You know we're not the same size," Gisele teased.

"Then bring me a sports bra," she answered before ending the call and sighing. She was slowly waking up, but her body was still aching, mainly her thighs and calves from dancing in heels. She stretched out, arching her back and arms, her body waking up with her mind. She looked down at the dress on the ground and made a face. "Shit," she muttered. She pulled her hair back and tied it in a messy bun, and put on the dress. The pretty much backless dress really wasn't something that she wanted to be seen wearing on a casual Sunday, but she was just going to have to deal with it. She found the bathroom just down the hallway and splashed water over her face and brushed her teeth as best as she could with her finger and the toothpaste. Downstairs, she could hear movement, and when she walked down, she saw Dom in the kitchen. "Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey," Dom looked over his shoulder at smiled at her. "Are you hungry?"

"Shit yeah," she nodded. "Although I'm running late, I need to call a cab."

"Late? For what?" Dom frowned as he took the frying pan off the stove top and tipped the scrambled eggs onto the two waiting plates. "On a Sunday?"

"Yeah, we've been recording for the past...Well, ages. It's some touch ups for the last song for our album," Letty said, her nose twitching as she smelt the toast that was browning in the stove. "We are meant to start at nine...But I could eat while I wait for a taxi." She pulled out her phone to search for the number for the cab company but then Dom spoke up.

"I can take you," he said. She looked up, inclining her head to the side.

"Really?" She confirmed.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Dom assured her.

"Okay, awesome," she flashed him a smile as he pulled the toast out of the machine and split them between the plates. He handed one over to her and she sat down on the opposite side of the table. They quickly, and mainly in silence, until Dom grinned over at her and looked her up and down.

"You planning on going into work with that get up?" He asked her with a smirk. "I mean, I'm guessing you might be a little over dressed."

"Oh, ha ha," Letty rolled her eyes at him. "G is bringing me some clothes." She thought for a second, about how she was actually going to get to the studio and then having to walk in before changing. "Do you have a shirt I could borrow?"

* * *

They arrived outside the studio about half an hour later. Dom had changed into jeans and a shirt, and he looked across at Letty in his passenger seat with a small smile. She had on her dress from last night, but he had give her one of his black, button down shirts and she had that on, a couple of buttons done up, and then her heels from last night. There was honestly something _so_ _incredibly_ attractive about a girl in a man's clothing.

"Did you want to come in?" Letty asked as they parked up.

"Oh, uh," Dom pursed his lips. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Letty grinned. "Mia's here. And it shouldn't take too long, maybe a couple of hours. You could come out for lunch with us afterward as well?" Letty's smile faltered for a moment. "Unless you've got other plans."

"Sounds good," Dom nodded. "Am I okay parking here?"

"Uh, just over there," she nodded to a park near the door. "It'll be fine, usually that's where I park." They headed inside, Dom looking a little bit intimidated as they walked down the long hallway and past the rooms with impressive looking names on them. They reached the end room and pushed open the door and Dom's eyes widened as he looked around.

He indulged in his car.

He knew that.

But just the speakers alone in this room must have cost thousands of dollars.

At least his car got him from one place to another, and didn't just sit pretty.

"Dom?" Mia looked confused when she saw him. She was standing next to a shorter kid that Dom had a feeling that he had seen at Brian's barbecue and Monica, who were talking quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"He gave me a ride," Letty said shortly. "Where's Gisele?" Mia nodded into the vocal recording room. Gisele was standing with Han and Leon. Letty disappeared, leaving Dom with his sister and the other two. Mia raised her eyebrows and looked at her brother, who licked his lips and attempted a smile. Mia's eyes narrowed and she walked over to him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Did she stay at your place?" Mia asked.

"Um. Yeah?" Dom wasn't sure where his sister sat on the topic. The last time they had discussed his sex life because it had crossed over to her personal life was when he and Elena started sleeping together. She had said that Elena really liked him, and that if Dom wasn't only using her as someone to roll between the sheets with, then he should stop. Dom had respected his sisters wishes, and he and Elena hadn't slept together since.

Admittedly, that didn't stop Elena from thinking that there was still hope, but Dom didn't want to think about it.

"We didn't sleep together," Dom assured her and Mia pursed her lips.

"Mm," she hummed before turning back to look through the thick glass that separated the live room from the control one. Letty came back into the room a few minutes later, now wearing a pair of jeans that were a little bit long for her, so were folded at the ankle, and a loose tee-shirt.

"Can you hold onto my stuff?" Letty asked Mia, giving her a smile as she handed over her bag and heels. "Thanks, babe." The door opened again and a shorter man with curly hair. "Oh, Dom, this is Zizi."

"Zizi?" Dom looked over at him questioningly.

"Uh, Michael Corbett," Letty shrugged. "He's our producer, but we call him Zizi."

"Hey, man," Zizi held out his hand and Dom shook it firmly. "Okay, girl, well we've been waiting on you," he gave Letty a pointed look. "Go in there and make us some money." Letty rolled her eyes but nodded and headed back to the hallway to enter into the live room. Zizi took a seat next to Jesse in front of the controls, and looked through the glass to where the four were putting on some heavy set headphones. Monica stood closely behind them, arms closed over her chest as she glared through her glasses to the band who was getting themselves into position. Dom was surprised that they weren't on their instruments just yet, and Mia leaned in close to him.

"They usually record the vocals and then overlay the music," she murmured. "Sometimes they do it at the same time, but not in the same room." She nodded at two small rooms in the corner of the live room. "They'll go in there, they're called isolation rooms, and that's so that they don't interfere with the recording."

"You sound like you know what you're talking about," Dom noted.

"I've spent a lot of time here," Mia replied with a half smile. The door opened once more and then Gisele joined them. Monica looked over her shoulder with an exasperated expression and Gisele shrugged apologetically.

"Can we proceed?" Monica asked, sounding slightly sarcastically.

"Feel free," Gisele smiled back tightly. Monica rolled her eyes and reached over to flick a switch on the wall, and a red light flashed above the door.

"Okay. _Daughters of Darkness_ ," Zizi said into the microphone to his left. "Start from the top, we'll take it from there, get you all warmed up. Han and Leon, at the microphone three. Brian, at microphone two. Letty, at one. Do your thing, pretty girl." Zizi nodded over at Jesse, who flicked a couple of switches, and then a chanting filled the room, a steady drum beat and _'na-na-na-na'_ pounding through the speakers. Letty nodded her head in the time to rhythm, chewing down on her lip as she tapped her fingers against the side of the microphone stand.

 _We came to battle, baby  
We came to win the war  
We won't surrender  
Till we get what we're looking for  
We're blowing out our speakers  
There goes the neighbourhood  
A little scissor happy  
Little misunderstood_

She tilted her head to the side and took in a deep breath through her nose as she continued into the next few lines, the words a little less choppy and her voice carrying a little longer.

 _We can turn you on  
Or we will turn on you_

Letty finished the song, the boys joining in lightly in the background through some of the chorus, but there was no denying, Letty was the one with the strongest, most amazing voice. She smirked over at Brian as she finished the song, sending him a wink, and he grinned back at her. They finished and talked amongst themselves before Zizi caught their attention and told them what they wanted them to go through.

"Han and Leon? On your instruments, we've got the audio overlay," he said.

"And Brian, plug your guitar in but turn it down," Jesse added into his own microphone. "Letty, go from the second verse."

"Do you want the last line of the first chorus, or straight into it?" Letty asked into her microphone, adjusting the headphones over her ears.

"Just straight into it," Zizi said. Letty nodded and everyone in the room got organized. Then the music started again and Letty positioned herself in front of the microphone and closed her eyes momentarily before picking up the verse.

 _We're all survivors somehow  
We just broke out the back  
And I don't need no dog tag  
My name is on my back_

 _We can turn you on  
Or we can turn on you_

All the instruments crashed together, the music swelling as they went into the chorus and Dom was entranced. She was incredible. She was feeling the music, screaming out every lyric perfectly, throwing her head forward so that her hair was falling from the bun she had pulled it back into, tumbling around her shoulders and face.

 _Daughters of darkness  
Sisters insane  
A little evil  
Goes a long, long way  
We stand together  
No, we're not afraid  
We'll live forever  
Daughters of darkness  
Daughters of darkness_

It was almost two by the time Monica and Zizi were happy with the result. Everyone in the live room was looking tired and Letty had an annoyed expression on her face. Dom watched as they all took off their headphones and talked among themselves. Mia and Gisele had stepped out for coffee but they had some back a few minutes ago.

"You hungry?" Mia asked her brother as Fixing With Ecstasy started filing out of the live room and into the hallway.

"It's like you don't know me at all if you have to ask," Dom threw a grin over at his sister. Mia frowned as she pulled her phone out of the pocket of jeans and looked down. "Who's that?" He asked as she tapped her fingers over the screen of her phone.

"Oh, just Rosa," Mia replied, glancing up at him before back at the screen. "You're still chaperoning at that disco, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's next Saturday?" Dom asked.

"Sure is," Mia nodded. The door opened for the control room and Letty appeared, still talking to Brian. She nudged Dom in the side and leaned in close to him. "This one is for you, buddy," she murmured as she stepped toward her boyfriend and friend. Dom frowned, and was about to ask what she meant when she turned to Letty. "Hey, babe, I've got these plans next Saturday that I completely forgot about, and I told Rosa that I would chaperone at this disco for her twins," Mia explained, putting on a flustered expression well. "I completely double booked. Do you think you could do it for me?"

"Chaperone a disco?" There was a surprised look on Letty's face.

"Yeah," Mia batted her eyelashes hopefully. "Please? I love Nico and Rebecca, and I feel awful, and they already told their teacher that they would be able to bring four chaperones; their parents and two others. Dom's going, and I was meant to be the other person. Do you think you could take my place?"

"Uh," Letty looked over Mia's shoulder to Dom, who gave her a weak smile in response. "Yeah. Sounds good."

 _So, guys. Reviews are love. You guys are pretty damn incredible, and the rest of you out there, following in the distance_ — _it only takes a couple of seconds to leave a few words and they just make me some happy on the inside ;) Let me know what you think. A review for a preview x_


	9. Chapter 9

_It's disco time! Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop...Okay. I'm done. So! The songs used in here are a couple oldies but goodies. The first one is_ Footloose _by Kenny Loggins. I absolutely_ love _that song! And I love both of the movies._ Both _. The original is amazing and nothing can be compared to it,_ but _the second one had Kenny Wormald in it. And I kind of love him. A lot._ _And the second song is the gorgeous_ Listen To Your Heart _by Roxette._

"Okay, it's been years since I wore a dress _by choice_ ," Letty groaned as she looked at her reflection in Gisele's floor length mirror and pulled at the skirt, trying to tug it lower. Gisele swatted her hands away and turned her friend around so that she was facing her. She smiled as she looked her up and down and gave a satisfied nod. "I don't want you're getting all smiley and happy about," Letty muttered, her eyes narrow. "It's not you going out in this ridiculous dress."

"It's _not_ a ridiculous dress," Gisele said back smoothly. "It's gorgeous—and you look gorgeous in it." Letty screwed up her nose as she turned back to look in the mirror. Maybe it was okay, it's just that she didn't _like_ wearing dresses. She was forced into them when they went out for award ceremonies or for videos, but the last time she had worn one by choice was when she had a date with Owen, her ex-boyfriend. And now she was wearing a puffy red dress—super tight around her torso, showing off her narrow waist and pushing up her cleavage—and then flaring out at her waist and ending a few inches above her knees. Gisele had put on dark red lipstick on her mouth and darkened her eyes. "Besides, this is important."

"Why?" Letty grumbled, although she wasn't an idiot. She knew why.

Dom.

"You're gonna kiss him, right?" Gisele asked with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're on about," Letty rolled her eyes, but there was a slight colouring in her cheeks.

"Yes, you _do_ ," Gisele nudged Letty in the side and Letty couldn't stop the smile from pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"You're an idiot if you think we can't all see plain as day that you like him. And he likes you," Han piped up from the doorway, leaning against the frame and smiling at his two girls. "You look beautiful, Letty."

"Thanks, Han," she muttered, feeling uncomfortable with the attention. "Anyway, I better go. The disco starts at six."

"Have fun!" Gisele called out as Letty snatched up her keys and wallet from the bed and headed down the hallway.

"Don't scar any children when you get it on with Dominic! I don't know if Monica will be too happy if she needs to pay for therapy for a bunch of kids viewing a rising rockstar and her hot lover dry humping in the middle of the dance floor," Han added with a smirk as Gisele joined him in the doorway, and he slung his arm around her shoulders and drew her into his side.

Letty's response was to throw up her middle finger.

* * *

 _Been working so hard  
I'm punching my card  
Eight hours for what  
Oh, tell me what I got_

 _I've got this feeling  
That times are holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town_

"Come on!" Letty protested, wiggling her hips from side to side. "This song is _amazing_!" Dom laughed as she tapped her feet, clicking her heels together as they watched the group of about thirty to thirty-five children all jump up and down to the old eighties hit. Vince and Rosa were in the middle of all of them, Vince spinning his girl around and jerking her back into his body. "How long have they been together?" She asked him as they watched Vince whisper something in Rosa's ear and she giggled in response.

"I'm honestly not sure," Dom replied, tilting his head to the side as he watched his friends. "Vince has been chasing her since he was eighteen, I think? It was kind of on and off for a while, but then when she got pregnant, they got serious."

"That's amazing that he did that," Letty smiled across at Dom. "Not everyone would do that for a woman—step up like that. Even if they like them." She looked back out at the group of teenagers. "You have some really good friends." Dom half frowned at the wistfullness in his voice and he turned his body to face her, but she was still staring out over the dance floor. The music was swelling for the final chorus and Letty chewed down on her lip, turning back to Dom and holding out her hand. "Dance with me?" She asked with a hopeful grin. Dom laughed, but started shaking his head, but when she pouted and batted her eyelashes at him, he sighed and nodded.

 _I'm turning it loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get back, com on before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose_

Dom spun Letty around and she twirled back into him, ducking under her arm so that she was spinning around on her tip toes. He grinned as her silky hair fanned out as she spun, and then fell back around her shoulders as her body came up against his. The kids around them were dancing and surprisingly knew the words to the older song.

"I watched this movie so many times when I was younger, I knew every line," Letty admitted to Dom. His eyes raised in surprise as they linked fingers and his hand slid around her waist, both of them moving quickly in sync.

"I really didn't take you as a Kevin Bacon fan," he said.

"Oh yeah? What you think I was watching when I was younger?" She asked with a half smile.

"I don't know... _Scarface_?" Dom joked and she rolled her eyes.

"You think I'm scary?" She asked him.

"No, no..." he pursed his lips and looked over his head and thought for a moment about the right word. "Just, maybe...Hardened?" He looked back at her. Letty looked like she was thinking about the response when the music changed. The looks of disgust on the childrens faces was clear as the slower music started playing. Dom looked uncomfortable as they stopped dancing and Letty took a step back, looking as though she was about to walk off the dance floor.

 _I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

"Where are you going?" Dom asked, tightening his hand on Letty's waist and pulling her back to him. "I thought you wanted to dance?" She blinked up at him in surprise and she appeared as though she might argue, but then her body relaxed against his.

 _Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're doing  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

"Mia used to play this whole album on repeat when she was younger," Dom murmured as Letty settled against him. Her face was so close to his chest that her nose kept brushing against the fabric of her jacket, and her could feel her body heat warming him. She didn't say anything, waiting for him to carry on talking. "Our mum died when she was seven, and this was one of her favourite albums. So Mia would listen to it when she was missing her." Letty tilted her head to look up at him, and Dom stared down at her, their faces only centimetres apart.

"I've heard Mia talk about your mum once or twice," she said in a hushed tone. "She sounded like an amazing woman."

"She was," Dom confirmed with a slight nod. "And she was beautiful. Mia looks more and more like her everyday." Letty licked her upper lip, and Dom's eyes followed her pink tongue before looking back up. Letty had been an only child, and there was something gorgeous about hearing Dom talking about his siter with such affection.

 _Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

A smile crossed his face and he nodded over her shoulder. She glanced behind her and saw the small boy that had arrived with Vince and Rosa, along with his little sister.

"That's Nico, right?" She asked as she watched the boy awkwardly hold the little girl he was dancing with at arm length. The girls hands were on his shoulders and his were at her waist, and they were swaying a little stiffly, but they made an adorable picture.

"That's my little man right there," Dom smiled proudly. Letty looked back at him, the smile now gone from her face. His eyebrows knitted together. "What's wrong?" She pulled away from him and stepped back, grasping his hand and turning on her heel. They were out of the decorated school hall quickly, stepping over the green and purple crepe paper and kicking away blue balloons. "Letty?" They reached the hallway and Letty looked up and down, still holding tight to Dom's hand as she searched for... _Whatever_ it was she was looking for. She seemed to find it because she was dragging him down the hallway a couple of seconds later, dragging him into an empty classroom. "What's going on here?"

"I like you," she stated as she dropped his hand and turned back to face her.

"What?" Dom blinked at her.

"I like you," she repeated. Her eyes looked all fiery and hot but the way her hands were both clenched into fists portrayed how nervous she was. Dom didn't hesitate and leave her in her confusion for any longer than necessary as he closed the distance between them and cupped her face with his hands. Kissing her was even better than what he thought it would be as he backed her up against the desk at the front of the room and she sat down, parting her legs to let him stand as close as possible to it. They kissed for so long that Dom lost track of time, and they only pulled away when there was a pointed cough at the entrance way of the class. Dom's eyes widened guiltily as he turned around to look in the doorway, where an older woman was standing, looking at the pair of them through her horn-rimmed glasses.

"This is my English classes," the woman said as she took off her glasses and tilted her head toward the desk that Letty was sitting on. "And that's my desk," she considered. Letty quickly stood up and straightened out her dress, licking her lower lip and biting back the nervous grin that was threatening to break out over her face.

"Sorry," she mumbled, feeling like she was back at school, getting caught throwing stuff across the class and getting caught by the teacher.

"Uh, we were just..." Dom reached out and snagged Letty's hand, squeezing it in is. "We were just—"

"Leaving?" The teacher asked pointedly.

"Leaving," Dom agreed, striding quickly across the room and dragging Letty behind him. The two practically broke out in a sprint when they reached the hallway, running toward the school gym, their laughs echoing off the walls of the hall.

 _Leave a review! They make me pretty damn happy. Plus, I'll give you a review, because I'm super nice...At least most of the time ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter was so much fun to write. This is one of my favourite songs by In This Moment and it's called_ Sex Metal Barbie. _I needed to find some way to incorporate this song, because I_ needed _it to be in here, but it wouldn't be a song that Letty would usually sing. My two other faves by them, which I can't find a way to get into this story but need to recommend to you anyway, are_ Whore _and_ Bloody Creature Poster Girl. _Give them a listen, they're amazing._

 _Oh, and if you'd like to know what Letty's costume looks like, just watch the video for this song, or search 'Maria Brink Sex Metal Barbie'._

There was only five or six weeks away until they left to go on tour.

Mia was starting to sound a little more upset when it was mentioned, even though she was only going to be apart from here for about a month and then she would be joined him for several weeks. Now that Dom knew Brian, knew who she was seeing and knew the nature of their relationship, he was a lot more comforting when she mentioned she was going to miss him.

He might not be in the same place in his relationship with Letty as she was with Dom, but he knew at least part of what Mia was feeling.

He was going to miss Letty as well.

They were...Dating? He guessed?

There had been no discussion between them about what they were as a couple, what they were doing, but Dom wasn't seeing anyone else. He was pretty sure Letty wasn't seeing anyone else, given they were pretty much always together when she wasn't with her band, rehearsing and recording for the upcoming tour. Their CD had dropped last week, and it was tearing up the charts. Dom didn't think he could be any prouder if he tried, and even though Letty was trying to play it cool, he was pretty sure he heard her let out a short squeal when _Dirty Pretty_ hit number one on the iTunes download charts.

"Are you ready, Mi?!" Dom shouted, standing in the kitchen of his sisters apartment, his arms folded over his chest, his muscles flexing in the tight, blue shirt that he was wearing.

"Coming!" She shouted in response, still locked in her bedroom. Dom pursed his lips and looked up at the clock above her oven. A little past eleven. Finally, Mia appeared, looking hot and insanely inappropriate in a tight, tiny white and red nurses outfit with incredibly high heels. Her hair was curled around her pretty, heavily made up face and she had one of those square, nurses hat propped atop her head.

"If you were five years younger, I would send you back to your room," Dom muttered.

"If you had any say right now, you would send me back to my room," Mia smirked at him. "Brian is going as a doctor."

"I don't even want to know what kind of discoveries he's going to making in the name of science tonight," Dom snapped at her as he snagged his keys from the kitchen table and headed toward the front door. Mia followed him, locking her apartment door behind them as they walked towards the elevator. She looked him up and down and grinned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mr Sexy Cop, are we?" She asked with a grin. "Dressing up for anyone in particular?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, Mia Aliana Toretto," Dom replied primly as they arrived at the lower ground level, where he had his car parked.

"Oh yeah," Mia grinned. "I'm sure." For Halloween, there was a massive rave happening in downtown LA. Rumour was it, there were going to be close to a thousand people there. Photos were being leaked all week long, and the big warehouse where it was taking place had been completely decked out for the celebration. Admission was pretty cheap, and there were going to be live bands playing the full night—one of them being Fixing With Ecstasy. Letty and Brian had managed to get the two of them in for free, adding them as plus ones, and they could spend the night with their other halves once they had finished preforming. Luckily, they were the first ones to go on.

The warehouse was amazing. There was a DJ who was currently amping up the crowds of people in fancy dress. Almost the whole floor was covered in gyrating, make up covered mess. The place hadn't been over-talked—it lived up to everyone's expectations.

"This everything you wanted?" Dom asked, tilting his head and looking over at her sister, who looked a little awe-struck.

"I'm getting fucking hammered tonight," she stated and Dom let out a snort. They wound their way through the crowds to walk over to the bar that had been set up on the left side of the building. Dom covered the tab, taking a long drag from his bottle of Corona and Mia taking a sip from her margarita. They had purposefully only arrived around the time that Fixing With Ecstasy was about to go on, and they weren't disappointed.

"Are you guys ready to shake things up a bit?!" The DJ screamed into his microphone as he toned down the bumping beat just a little. Screams went up from the audience, deafening screams, that bounced off the walls of warehouse. Dom winced at the sound, but Mia was practically vibrating with excitement. "Okay, well we have an amazing band to play for you tonight! They've only been around for a short time, but I know that you've heard of them! Fixing With Ecstasy!" The screams just got louder, people stamping their feet and clapping their hands. The lights throughout the warehouse starting flashing and changing colour and then the music stopped completely and people were pitched into darkness.

When they flooded on again, Fixing With Ecstasy was on the stage, Letty heading them up with that half smirk of hers and a tilt of her hip.

Dom was pretty sure he was the loudest on there—shouting out her name and clapping, spilling his Corona and not giving a shit.

Letty's face was partially covered by a bright pink and blue hat that she was wearing, tilted forward over the mess of curls that her hair had been teased into. The hat had the words 'SEX' announced across the brim and Dom's eyes widened in surprise as he took in her outfit. It was definitely very un-Letty, which Halloween was all about. She was wearing a crazy amount of make up, her lips pink and from what he could see under the brim of her hat, her eyes were dark. She was wearing a white and pink leotard that looked as though it was only been held together at the sides by a couple of flimsy straps. She was wearing some incredibly stacked heels, pink and silver, that she looked like she would be a little unsteady on, but managed to pull off.

There was a jingling coming through the speakers all of a sudden, and then a guitar joined in—Brian, it looked like. The electric blue guitar didn't really look as though it went with the lab coat he was wearing, the stethoscope hanging around his neck, but he still played like a fucking pro.

The backup music swiftly changed, Leon and Han joining in with the music, their instruments all crashing together.

Letty licked her lips purposefully and looked out over the lips, tapping her fingers against the microphone she was holding in her hands before lifting it in front of her mouth and starting.

 _Excuse me, can you tell me_  
 _What you've heard about my life?_  
 _Maybe a dirty little fairy tale_  
 _A girl of the night_

Everyone knew the words, even Dom knew the words. He had heard it a couple of times as part of their CD, but he was pretty sure they had never performed it live. It definitely wasn't a song that seemed like _them_. But something that Dom had learnt from both Brian and Letty over the past few months that while Letty wrote a large portion of the music they preformed, it wasn't all her choice.

This song sounded like one of those ones that the Cherry Tree label had required she recorded.

But he wasn't gonna lie.

His girl looked good and her vocals were ripping it up.

 _Baby, go ahead_  
 _I'll be your hatred and your pain_  
 _This is killing us all_  
 _I don't care if I fall_  
 _We're the dying, we are the damned_

 _Baby, go ahead_  
 _I'll the villain you can blame_  
 _I'll be the belle of the brawl_  
 _Be the lust in us all_  
 _I'm the diva of the damned_

Letty froze and dropped her voice, the husky tone coming out almost robotic as the boys backed her up with their instruments.

 _I heard I don't belong in this scene_  
 _Sex Metal Barbie, Homicidal Queen_

"Dude, she is so hot," stated a guy who was standing in front of the Toretto's, dressed up in a Captain America outfit. His friend next to him, wearing Batman get up, nodded his agreement as they stared up at the stage. Mia glanced sideways at her brother, but he was still just staring up at the band, his fingers tapping away the beat of the song on the glass of his beer bottle.

"I would fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to work straight," Batman kid said with a grin.

"Fuck yeah," Captain America dude nodded furiously in agreement. "I bet she's _super_ dirty in bed." Dom's attention was definitely on the two now and he opened his mouth, shoulders and arms bulking out to make himself appear more intimidating and Mia laid a hand on his back, shaking her head.

"Just let it go," she murmured to him. Dom's eyebrows were knitted as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

"What these ass-wipes doing together, anyway?" He grumbled under his breath. "Marvel and DC are rivals." Mia just rolled her eyes and grinned.

 _Baby go ahead_  
 _I'll be the villain you can blame_  
 _I'll be the belle of the brawl_  
 _Be the lust in us all_  
 _I'm the diva of the damned_

The song was drawing to an end, Letty chanting into her microphone and then echoing ' _sex metal barbie, homicidal queen_ '.

* * *

The rest of the performance was amazing, as to be expected. After their set, the band along with Gisele and Jesse came out to dance with them. Quite a few people recognized them and tried to say things, get photos, but security made sure they were hustled to the VIP area near the front of the warehouse which was separated from the rest of the public. Letty looked even better up close, with glitter sprinkled over her face and her breasts almost bursting out of the tiny leotard, but Dom had to admit; he preferred her in jeans and a singlet.

"Do you wanna go out for a smoke?!" Letty shouted to him, her lips close to his ear so that he could hear over the screams and singing. Dom nodded, letting Mia know where they were going as Letty lead the way past a couple of guards at a side door. They let her through with a short nod and Dom was surprised when they walked into a small courtyard where there was only one other person, who was talking away rapidly on their phone. "It's employee's or performers only," she told him as she pulled a lighter and pack of cigarette's out her clutch and propped one in her mouth.

"It's good to get some fresh air," Dom admitted, flexing his shoulders and tilting his head back slightly to draw in several deep breaths. Letty ruined the moment for him by tip-toeing and letting out her breath of smoke over his face. Dom rolled his eyes over to her and she grinned and poked out her tongue. " _Fresh_ being the operative work," he muttered sarcastically, but with a smile, as he took another long drink from his beer. "Did you want any?" He asked, holding it out to her. Letty shook her head and puffed away on her cigarette. "Are you sure?" He queried.

"I don't drink," she told him abruptly, taking the cigarette out of her mouth and letting out a breath of hazy air, tapping the ash from the cigarette onto the ground.

"Oh," Dom mouthed, feeling slightly awkward. When he had first been looking up, their had been mentioned of her 'going straight' but he hadn't really read much more into that. In fact, after reading an article which went off on a tangent about how Leon and Brian were actually gay with each other and this 'romance' of Brian's had just been fabricated to throw everyone off, he had pretty much stopped reading anything published by paparazzi. Letty finished her cigarette in silence, before dropping it to the ground and stubbing it out with the heel of her boot.

"It's nothing big, I guess," she said with a shrug. "When I was younger, I ended up in this bad place with alcohol and drugs and shit. I cleaned myself up—Brian and Han and Leon and Gisele had a lot to do with that—and I don't want to end up back there. I don't think I'm an addict, but..." she shrugged again. "But then isn't that what all addicts say?" She let out a self-deprecating laugh. "I don't want to try it out, and find myself back in that place..." she drifted off again and Dom stepped forward.

"We don't have to talk about this right now," he murmured, reaching over to pick up her hand and give it a soft, comforting squeeze.

"There isn't really anything to talk about," Letty told him, shaking her head and giving him a smile. "But that's who Luke is. He's my sponsor." Dom blinked and then let out a short laugh. "What?" She asked.

"I don't know," Dom gave her a rueful smile. "I was pretty jealous of him a while ago." Letty grinned up at him, stepping toward him to close the distance.

"Oh really?" She asked with a coy smile.

"Really," Dom nodded, feeling kind of stupid about it now.

"That's pretty cute," she told him as she reached up to press her lips to his.

 _So we found out who Luke was! Anyway, thank you heaps for your support and reviews, I hope you all liked it. There's still heaps of you following there in the background; come out, come out and let me know what you think! I'm nice, I promise._

 _Anyway, if you want a preview, let me know in your review. And if you wanted to talk about anything else, send me a PM! I can be damn lovely :) xx_


	11. Chapter 11

_Massive thanks to all of your reviews :) The song used in this chapter is_ Fully Alive _by Flyleaf and the second is_ Save Me _by Ron Pope. I love both songs, but the feels always fucking hit me in pretty much anything by Ron Pope. If you haven't already listened to that_ do it! _You won't regret it. Oh yeah, and what do you guys think about Michelle's new role? Heaps of controversy already about it. Sigh..._

 _Fully alive_  
 _More than most_  
 _Ready to smile and love life_  
 _Fully alive and she knows_  
 _How to believe in future_

Zizi made a stopping motion by waving his hand in front of his neck and Letty nodded gratefully, pulling the headphones from over her ears and hooking them around her neck. She picked up her bottle of her water from beside the stand where the sheets of lyrics were and took a long drink. She had been in the recording studio since just after seven that morning, working on a track that Hernan and Monica had decided to release as a bonus track for some special edition CD's.

"Okay, baby girl," Zizi said into his microphone. "I think we can do the second chorus again, one last time. I feel like maybe...You need to make it choppier on the words. Harder, don't drag them out. You do this and then we can call it a day."

"You're sounding great, Let," Brian encouraged her from the other side of the thick glass. The instrumental pieces had all been recorded, as well as a couple of areas where the boys were joining in with the lyrics in the background. All that was left was her finishing off the song, and it sounded as though she was almost there.

Thank God for that too, given she and Dom had plans tonight. Nothing fancy, just a night in, he was going to bring the food. Hopefully from the amazing Thai place he had introduced to her a few weeks ago. With the amount of take out they had been going through in the past few weeks, it was surprising that she wasn't a little softer in the belly, but she had her daily jogs to thank for that.

"Bringing the music in now, girl," Zizi announced. He started the music a couple of bars before the second verse and Letty arranged the headphones back on her head, leaning in close to the microphone.

 _All my complaints shrink to nothing_  
 _I'm ashamed of all my somethings_  
 _She's glad for one day of comfort_  
 _Only because she has suffered_

Jesse nodded at her through the glass and gave her a thumbs up. The already recorded track took over from her and went into the chorus and Letty pursed her lips as she listened to it, nodding. The boys looked happy, Monica looked happy, so she guessed that their recording time was over for the day. She took of the headphones and gathered up the papers that had her lyrics, along with her water bottle and headed outside.

"That sounded fantastic, love," Monica said as she joined her in the hallway, along with Han, Leon and Brian. "I think you really nailed it that last time."

"Oh, so the first forty times were shit?" Letty muttered as she took a long drink from her bottle. Monica ignored the comment and looked down the hallway to where Hernan was walking toward them.

"Ah, there you are," she smiled at him, tilting her head to the side. "I was wondering if I was going to have to make the announcement myself."

"What announcement?" Leon asked, looking between the two.

"There's an award ceremony in a couple of weeks," Hernan said. "I'm sure you're all aware; the Riversong Awards." The band all nodded. "Well, there are four different acts that go on through the night, between awards, and one of the groups has just pulled out. Their lead singer has just revealed that she is pregnant, and has been having some bad morning sickness, or whatever," Hernan's face scrunched in disgust. "Anyway, they've asked if you would be in attendance and can perform."

"Are you fucking with me?"

"Ohmygod."

"Shit, man."

"So is that a yes?" Monica grinned widely at her band.

"Of course it's a yes," Brian spoke for them. "Ooh, quick question, will we be able to bring a plus one?"

"Really?" Monica lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "You'd be willing to bring your girlfriend to this event?" Brian gave a definitive nod. "Now that's unexpected."

"We've been talking about coming out in public," Brian admitted, looking across at his band members who were smiling at him encouragingly. "It's been over a year since we started dating, figure it might be about time." Monica was nodding her head so furiously it looked as though it might bounce right off. "Just a night out—"

"Yes, yes, yes," Monica started tapping away furiously on her phone. "I'll get in touch with a publicist, and then we will get her booked in with a stylist—"

"Now, hold up," Brian interrupted her, his turned up in disdain at putting his girlfriend through that.

"I got this," Letty muttered, stepping forward with her hand up. "Now, hold up," she began, and Monica looked up from her phone. "She can just get ready with me and Gisele."

"You think that I'm not getting _you_ set up with a stylist and a hairdresser and a personal shopper for the event?" Monica snorted. "Think again, sweetheart." Letty's mouth dropped in horror and Monica shrugged. "You're getting completely made over. The whole grunge look is beautiful on you, but you know full well that when you go on tour, or you make a video, or you go to an event like this, you get a stylist. That's just life, so suck it up."

"Handled well, Jedi Master," Brian murmured as he leaned over and whispered in her ear. She shot a glare in his direction.

"But I think that this is a brilliant idea," Monica turned her attention back to Brian. "We will figure out the best way to tackle this." Her and Hernan turned around to walk down the hallway, talking away in hushed tones. Leon and Han looked after the pair of them before turning back to face Brian and Letty, both who were looking a little upset.

"Well," Leon shrugged. "I don't have a girlfriend I need to present to the world, or a stylist that is going to force me to go shopping," he clapped his hands and grinned. "I'm just gonna get laid by some waitress who's really an actress, or some off to the side TV presenter. And it's going to be amazing."

"Your standards are set so high," Han stated in his quiet tone, glancing out the corner of his eye at his band mate.

"Oh so high," Letty added wryly. The door to the control room opened, and Jesse popped his head out.

"You're talking about the Riversong awards, right?" He asked them. They all nodded in response. "Have you seen the line up?" Brian frowned and looked at the rest of the group, who shook their heads. Jesse ducked back inside, before coming out with a laminated piece of paper with the award ceremonies proceedings listed. Brian took it from his hand and looked it over, his lips pulling together in a thin line as he tilted it toward Letty so that she could have a look. Her face whitened slightly and she took in a deep breath, running a hand through her hair as she stepped back. Brian showed it to Leon and Han, who cast worried looks over at Letty. "And you know he's at that charity concert you guys are attending, right?"

"I knew that one," Letty grumbled. "I just didn't think I was going to need to face him until then."

"Look, we don't need to go, Letty," Han began, his soft voice soothing.

"No," Letty shook her head firmly. "This is going to happen, right? We're going to run into the sometimes," she shrugged. "And we're not going to be the ones to back down. Not from an opportunity like this."

"So we're going to do this?" Brian confirmed with her.

"We're still doing this," she nodded. "Fuck Owen," she added with a half smile, although it didn't reach her eyes.

"Fuck Owen," Leon repeated heartily, slinging an arm around the Latina's shoulder and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

* * *

Dom had the passcode for her gate now, given he had been coming around more frequently. Sometimes he came over to get dinner ready before she was home, or he would let himself it when she was out the back by her pool, lounging around in only a bikini. God, he _really_ liked those days. Today, she had text him a while ago and said that she was already home, so he was surprised that she wasn't in the lounge or the kitchen when he walked in. He put down the plastic bags of food that he had brought in, and listened carefully. There was the soft sounds of a guitar being plucked down the other end of the house. He left his sunglasses and keys on the bench and walked down the hallway slowly.

"Hey, baby," Dom pause in the hallway and looked down to where she was sitting. She was cross legged on her maroon couch, a notebook in front of her and a pencil behind her ear. She looked gorgeously casual, wearing pair of tiny shorts which exposed her mouth-wateringly long legs, a loose white shirt and her hair was flowing around her shoulders, a couple of small braids twined in.

"Hey," Letty smiled up at him and moved to put her guitar.

"No, keep playing," he said, sitting down on the other end of the couch. "Play me what you working on."

"It's really rough, and it's pretty different from the other stuff we usually sing," she looked a little uncertain but Dom just rolled his eyes.

"I can't play for shit. I can't write for shit. I definitely can't sing for shit," he told her with a grin. "I'm not in any place to judge here." Letty gave him one more long look and nodded.

"Okay, I've just got the first verse and maybe the chorus figured out," she said. Dom nodded and leaned back into the couch, his eyes locked on his girl. She played a couple of chords on the acoustic guitar she was holding, her fingers playing over the strings before she parted those gorgeous, red lips of hers.

 _Just like two freight trains in a late night storm_  
 _Through a blinding rain_  
 _In the freezing cold_  
 _On a long way home_  
 _We're screaming through the dark_

 _We are cigarette's and gasoline_  
 _I caught on fire when you came to me_  
 _Like a deep red wine_  
 _Casts darkness on my dreams_

Her voice was honestly heaven. The song _was_ a little different from their usual, especially with the way that it was paired with an acoustic sound rather than an electric or bass one. He really liked it. She was bent slightly forward so that her hair was falling in front of the guitar, and every now and then she would let her eyes close.

 _Won't you save me from myself_  
 _Won't you save me from myself_  
 _Please open up your eyes_  
 _Help me clear my clouded minds_  
 _Won't you tell me that we're gonna be alright_  
 _Please save me tonight_

She finished and the look that she gave him was almost nervous.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dom asked her a smile.

"Well?" She asked. "Was it any good?"

"I think it was perfect," he murmured. Letty's smile widened and she put the guitar down, knocking her notebook to the ground after it, getting up from her side of the couch and jumping over to where he was with a laugh. Dom grinned as she straddled him, running her fingers over his face before latching her mouth onto his. His arms went around her slim waist, finding purchase on her hips and twisting them around, so that he was stretched out over her, her tiny body trapped beneath his.

They hadn't done much more than making out, a little bit of under the shirt action. He felt like a teenager again, making out with a pretty girl and then going home and jacking off. But he didn't care.

The sun beat down on them, through the open double doors, warming their bodies as they kissed languidly. Dom's tongue slid over her mouth and she parted her lips, letting him into her warmth. He carded his fingers through her hair and ran his hand down her side, cupping her ass and squeezing lightly. Letty grinned against his mouth, pulling away from him and tapping him lightly on the nose.

"Dinner's gonna be getting cold," she whispered as she slid out from underneath him and straightened out her shirt. Dom groaned as she walked out of the room, a grin on his mouth as he got off the couch and followed after her.

 _So what do you guys think? Are you enjoying the songs? Please review, and let me know what you think. It makes all the stressing worth it! And I'll also send you through a preview :) Remember you need to be logged in for me to be able to send a preview x_


	12. Chapter 12

_Next chapter! And it was only a week and half, pretty good, aye? ;) Anyway, the song used in this chapter is_ Familiar Taste of Poison _by Halestorm. I'm actually going to their concert in only a few weeks! So excited. With this song, the most incredible version I've heard of it is when she's singing live, so look it up on Youtube and type in_ Halestorm Familiar Taste of Poison Jimmy Fallon. _You won't regret it._

"Wow," Dom blinked as they approached the front of the stadium which was all dressed up and the entrance way surrounded by paparazzi. He turned his wide eyes to the opposite seat in the limo where Letty was sitting. She was looking absolutely stunning, her hair straightened and framing her face, and wearing a white dress that fell to her ankles. It was a simple dress, reasonably loose but tight enough to show her toned body, with thin straps, and the colour set off her tanned skin. She was wearing minimal make up and an anxious expression on her face. "Shit, this intense."

"Yeah, well, you're hanging with the cool kids now," Leon shot a grin over at him and clapped his hand down on his knee. The limo stopped and Monica looked over the partition where she was sitting up next to the driver.

"Alright guys," she announced. "We're here. Leon, you're out first. Han and Gisele, you're next, followed by our two new lovely couples. Remember, I want smiles. You're happy, so happy to here. Gracious words, graceful steps—and _no swearing_!" Her sharp looke was directed at Letty, who huffed under her breath but nodded. "Okay, show time!" The driver got out and walked around to the door that opened out onto the sidewalk, where there was a path leading up to the building which was cordoned off with a red velvet rope. Lean adjusted his white suit jacket before winking at the rest of his friends in the car and getting out, joining the line of celebrities who were making their way slowly up the path.

"You ready for this?" Brian asked, looking over at Mia, who looked the part of the beautiful celebrities girlfriend in a purple and black dress that clung to her body. Her hair was done up all fancy, and she was practically vibrating with excitement. Han and Gisele got out of the car, a naturally photogenic smile spreading across the tall woman's face as she lifted her hand and waved. Han looked a little nervous, but Gisele made up for it, easily putting one hand on his arm and leading him down the runway.

"You got this, Mi," Dom gave her an encouraging smile and she attempted to smile back.

"You'll be fine, babe," Letty reached over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You already look more the part than I do," she assured her.

"Well that's not hard," Monica piped up from the front seat. "Given you fight with your stylist tooth and nail and Mia actually let's them do their job, and let them make her look gorgeous."

"You trying to say that I don't look fucking gorgeous?" Letty raised her eyebrow pointedly.

"That better be the last cuss word to come out of those pretty little lips tonight, Leticia," Monica narrowed her eyes and Letty rolled her eyes.

"You look amazing," Dom murmured against her ear. Brian and Mia got out, and the camera's all started flashing double time, reporters shouting out to them and asking if this was the girl he has been hiding away from them for so long. As Monica and the publicist had coached them, they just smiled and waved, not answering any of the questions. Dom turned his back on the open door and looked at Letty, who was gathering and scrunching the material of her dress at her knee. "You got this?"

"I got this," Letty gave a determined nod. "Have _you_ got this?"

"I got this," Dom grinned back at her and held out his hand. "We got this." Letty managed a nervous smile and reached out to take his hand, getting off the cushiony limo seat and making her way over to the door and stepping outside onto the footpath.

There had been press covering the concerts that had been opening for, but generally, the press was for the headliners. Sure, they attracted attention, occasionally they were followed by paparazzi who would snap photos of them coming and going from the studio, or doing mundane things like going to the supermarket or the gym. But she was pretty sure that she had never had _this many_ at _the same time_ , and it kind of scared her.

Who was she kidding?

It goddamn freaked her the fuck out, and the only way she was getting through the night was with her band, and her boy.

Her boy.

"You look stunning," Dom assured her again, his mouth close to her ear. "Let's do this." His hand settled low on her back, propelling her forward, down the carpet and further into the wolf den. The paparazzi were snapping photos, asking her to look their way and smile, asking who she was with—if they were new loves, or if she had been hiding a boyfriend from the public as well. Dom took in like a pro, smiling and nodding toward the photographers, never leaving her side, his hand on her back, or slipping around her waist, keeping her pressed to his body. Letty actually managed to relax partway down, and started to enjoy herself; tilting her head to the side or leaning in closer to Dom when the photographers asked her too. Once they reached the steps going inside the building, though, she let out a sigh of relief.

"We did it," she breathed out and Dom let out a laugh.

"It was kind of fun too," he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Bet I'll look insanely handsome on page forty of the gossip columns."

"You will," Letty poked out her tongue at him, glad that they were in the dark of the corridor now. "And she said there were only a couple inside, and it'll be photographers who work for the actual ceremony directors, so they won't be in your face all the time."

"Oh, and here I was, enjoying myself," Dom made a face. "Come on—do you think they'll be putting on a good spread?" Letty rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Well, at least fame doesn't change you," she joked as they reached the elegant room where the ceremony was being held. Mia and Brian were waiting for them by the entrance way, and Mia reached forward to give her brother a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bro," came a voice from behind them. "This food is sick." Letty raised her eyebrows as Leon spoke to them with his mouth full.

"So classy," she shook her head.

"Ooh, where's the food at?" Brian asked, his eyes widening.

"Just over there," Leon jerked his head over toward the left direction of the building. "It's so good."

"Okay, I'll be back soon," Dom promised Letty, kissing her on the cheek and following after Leon, Brian close behind. Mia let out a laugh and stepped closer to Letty, linking arms with her.

"How you doing girl?" Letty asked Mia softly.

"I'm okay," she let out a short, shaky breath. "I'm gonna be okay." Letty grinned and squeezed her arm back.

"We're going to be fine."

* * *

A couple of hours later, almost halfway through the proceedings of the ceremony, there was a short break, and that was when Fixing With Ecstasy were going to perform a song. They had chosen one of their slower songs to play, and it wasn't one that she had played in public too many times before. Letty was still worrying about running into Owen, but she hadn't seen him yet, so she was cautiously hopeful that maybe he had just missed this evening, for whatever reason.

"Hey," Brian's voice was low as they took positions behind the thick, velvet curtain that would lift after they had been announced. Letty looked over at him, rolling her shoulders as she tried to get used to being on stage without jeans or stockings on, and instead a long dress that made her very out of place.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"He's here," Brian murmured back. "He'll be to your left." Letty sighed, clenching her fingers tighter around the microphone. "I just didn't want you to see him and freak out."

"Thanks," she nodded shortly before she heard their name being shouted into the microphone, and clapping and whistles starting to fill the room. Letty took in another deep breath as the curtain raised and they were on full display. The boys started up their music, as well as the slight back up track, and Letty readied herself to start singing.

 _Drink the wine, my darling you said_  
 _Take your time, consume all of it_  
 _But the roses_  
 _Were only to drain my inspiration_  
 _The promises_  
 _Were spoiled before they left your lips and..._

Dom was never going to cease being amazed by the control Letty had over her voice. Especially with this song, as the words were being more drawn out and she let her voice travel for long lengths of time. Mia had moved around the table that they were sitting at so that she was right next to her brother.

"Amazing, right?" She murmured.

"Not just her," Dom replied quietly. "Everything here is amazing." Mia nodded her agreement, Gisele looking over at the awestruck siblings with a grin.

"Just wait until you're behind stage with them at a concert," she murmured at the pair. " _That's_ what's amazing."

 _I breathe you in again, just to feel you_  
 _Underneath my skin, holding on to_  
 _The sweet escape is always laced with a_  
 _Familiar taste of poison_

Letty could see him.

Owen Shaw.

He was sitting at a table with the rest of his band—his new band.

She couldn't let herself look at him for any longer than a few seconds, or she would end up being completely thrown off.

She had to make herself focus on the music, and try not to think about the man who had screwed her over and screwed her up.

Letty threw herself into the last verse.

 _I don't wanna be saved_  
 _I don't wanna be sober_  
 _I want you on my mind_  
 _In my dreams_  
 _Behind my eyes_  
 _And I won't wake up_  
 _No, not this time_

 _I breathe you in again, just to feel you_  
 _Underneath my skin, holding on to_  
 _The sweet escape is always laced with a_  
 _Familiar taste of poison_

"We did good," Han grinned around his band as they came off the stage. Depsite the smile, all three men were looking over at Letty, who was chewing down so hard on her lower lip that it looked like it might bleed.

"We did good," Brian repeated in a softer voice, nudging her with his elbow. She gave him a quick smile before looking back at the floor and taking in a deep breath. "Let's just go back out there and enjoy the rest of the night." He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Fuck him, remember?"

"That was a lot easier to say when he wasn't ten feet away," Letty admitted.

"Yeah, but we're here," Leon told her with a comforting smile. "And so is Dom." He tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips. "Actually, does Dom know who Owen is?"

"I haven't really gotten into that with him," Letty admitted. "Might be a good thing to do though."

"He care's about you, Let," Brian advised her softly. "He'll want to know, so that he can help you." Letty ran her fingers through her hair for the umptenth time that night, flicking it over one shoulder before giving a nod. "Now, come on. Let's just enjoy the night. Fuck him." She gave a nod and let her boys take her arms and drag her out of the dressing room area, back into the main room.

 _Hit me with a review? Pretty please? I'll love you forever and ever. And I'll give you a preview :) x_

 _(By the way, have you all heard_ Waiting for a Superman _by Daughtry? I'm kind of in love.)_

 _(LOL and also_ Don't Deserve You _by Plumb? Totally amazing.)_


	13. Chapter 13

_The song used in this chapter is_ Fast Car _by Tracy Chapman. Which is an amazing song and you should definitely all listen to it. I'm really, really,_ really _sorry, but this isn't edited. I'm exhausted and I'm off to bed and I wanted to get this posted._

She didn't want to be there.

Dom had no idea how no one else wasn't picking up on that fact, or maybe they were, and they just weren't acting on it.

Brian pulled himself away from Mia for a few seconds to say something to her as they were coming out of the staff only door, but she pulled away from him and headed toward the bar where she grabbed a drink of water. Leon looked as though he was aware of how uncomfortable she was but she was brushing him off, smiling at him until he backed away and then dropping her eyes to look at the ground.

Dom pursed his lips and looked over to where Mia was standing with Brian, both of them looking like they were off in their own world. The after party was going around them and they acted as though they had no idea of what was happening. But then, even at the actual even, Letty had looked a little shaken after her performance. He put it down to nerves, but she was still acting like this, and it was a few hours later now. He had been wrong, eight months ago, when he had first seen Brian in the underground club. He had thought this guy was a player, that he lived up to reputation of all rock guitarists—that he drank too much, probably did drugs, and hit on anything with tits. He was far from wrong. This man carried himself respectfully, clearly cared about his sister, and he acted as though she was the only woman in the world. The exact kind of man he wanted for his baby sister.

His eyes flicked back to Letty, who was staring right at him. She raised her eyebrows and made a face at him. He jerked his head in the direction of the door and her expression faltered slightly, biting down on her lower lip as she stared longingly at the double doors leading out into the night. He felt a clench in his stomach as his eyes looked at her mouth, which were painted a pale pink, and he quickly directed his gaze back to her eyes. She seemed to make a decision and gave one firm nod.

Dom grinned and put down his half finished bottle of Corona on one of the long tables, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Letty was making her way over, very carefully skirting wide around the group of people where Owen Shaw and and Riley Hicks were centered. His eyes lingered there for a moment, watching the way Owen stared at Letty with his eyes narrowed. He didn't know much about this guy, they were in another band, and he had seen a few videos and a couple of photos online. Obviously there was something more between Letty and Owen, though, with the way he was watching her.

When Letty reached him, she didn't even bother with the fake smile she had been giving everyone else, just glanced longingly at the bottle of beer on the table and then back at him.

"Dom," she began, her husky voice pained. "Get me out of here."

* * *

He didn't say anything to her as they waited for his car to be brought around to the front of the hotel by the valet. He was glad that he had brought his car to the after party rather than taking the limo, like Monica had suggested. Letty was staring ahead stonily, only shifting her look when the '66 Pontiac Bonneville he was working on was brought around. Dom opened the door for her and she got inside, stretching out her legs in front of her and running her hand through her long hair, massaging her scalp. Dom closed the door behind her and walked around to the drivers side, getting in and rolling his shoulders before clenching his fingers around the steering wheel. He gave Letty one sideways look before he moved the gear stick from nuetral into first gear and pulled away from the curb. Los Angeles was still alive and thriving at two in the morning as Dom drove through the city he loved, taking in the scenes that he had seen a hundred time before. He stole a couple of glances over at Letty, wondering if she was cold, given she was only wearing a thin dress and the top of the car was letting in the night air. It was a warm night, but even he could feel the bite of the wind through the thin, button down shirt he was wearing.

"Do you want my jacket?" Dom broke the silence.

"I'm fine," Letty replied, her voice quiet as she stared out the front window. Dom nodded, his eyes going back to the road. They were almost out of the city and onto the highway, and Dom heard her let out a long, heavy breath. "Shit," she muttered, rubbing her hand over her eyes and leaning her head back against the headrest. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Dom answered, his deep voice sinking into her bones and calming her, a prescene she was starting to find invaluable. "I get invited to award ceremonies and after parties with famous people all the time. I'll make up for it the next time." Letty snorted and shook her head and Dom grinned over at her.

"They're just people, Dom," Letty said, her voice so quiet he could barely hear it over the rushing wind. "And most of them are shitty people." Dom nodded, guessing that she was referring to Owen and whatever it was that had happened between them. Maybe it had something to do with one of the angry singer chicks he had been with who looked like she would be better suited in a boxing ring than on a singing stage. He didn't want the silence to get uncomfortable, and for her to feel as though he was pressuring her into giving something away that she wasn't ready to yet.

"You want to put some music on?" He asked, waving a hand to the stereo.

"Mm," she mumbled, picking up the iPod that was sitting in the centre console. She ran her finger over the screen, looking at the songs he had loaded on there. It felt like she was looking for a good five minutes, although he wasn't sure what for, because they had a similar taste in music and so there must have been something on there that she liked. She let out a huff and dropped into the console and turning on the radio, flicking through the channel. A soft melody surronded the pair, a tune that he had not heard in years. Dom smiled as he recognized the song.

"My mum loved this song, I remember her listening to it in the kitchen, when she was making dinner," he commented, feeling like he was being jolted back, fifteen years ago.

 _You got a fast car_  
 _I want a ticket to anywhere_  
 _Maybe we make a deal_  
 _Maybe together we can get somewhere_

The soft yellows, almost gold, from the street lights danced across Letty's face and skin. He could see her face softening and the tension in her shoulders easing. Dom's eyes darted to her mouth, the corners still tight, and then quickly diected his eyes back ahead, knowing that if he looked at her her lips for too long his mind would take him places that he knew he really shouldn't be going.

If someone told him before he met Letty that he would be in love, fluffy ducklings and bright rainbows love, with a girl that he hadn't even kissed yet, he would claim they were batshit crazy.

But they would have been right, and he most definitely was smitten by Leticia Nicola Ortiz.

 _Any place is better_  
 _Starting from zero got nothing to loose_  
 _Maybe we'll make something_  
 _Me myself got nothing to prove_

"I don't think I'll ever get of this song," Letty commented, leaning back into the leather seat. She was looking off to the left a little, over the sideview mirror, her expression far away. "This was one of the first songs that I used to play on the guitar." She hung her arm out over the side of the car, lifting her hand to push against the force of the oncoming wind. "It always makes me feel calm."

"I can understand that," Dom murmured. Letty tilted her head to the side and Dom had to look over at her again. Her hair was a mess around her face, the night air tangling it out of it's artifically straightened state and into wild curls.

She looked beautiful.

Her fingers dropped to the car door, tapping out the beat of the music. She was mouthing the words, but not quite singing yet. Dom turned the volume up, hoping to coerce her into singing if she thought that he wouldn't be able to hear her. It worked, because as the final chorus started, that husky voice he was growing to love joined with the voice of Tracy Chapman.

 _So remember when we were driving, driving in your car_  
 _Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk_  
 _City lights lay out before us_  
 _And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder_  
 _And I had a feeling that I belonged_  
 _I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

Letty didn't sing the final part of the song, but that didn't matter. It seemed as though she was fully relaxed now, it was actually kind of incredible the difference in her expression. Dom couldn't help but reach out, push away her hair and wrap his hand around the back of her neck. She stiffened for a moment, but relaxed quickly, leaning into his touch and closing her eyes. He rubbed his thumb up and down the smooth curve of her neck and Letty made a tiny noise at the back of her throat that he could only just hear. He left his hand there, eeling her take in deep breaths as her pulse point fluttered. His fingers massaged gently en her hair, the silky strands falling over his calloused palm. They drove in quiet for almost thirty minutes, along the highway, passing a car every couple of minutes but other than that, completely alone.

"Where are we going?" Letty finally asked, cracking one eye open and looking at him.

"Where did you want to go?" Dom questioned, his hand not leaving her neck.

"I don't care," Letty settled down in the seat and took in a deep breath, tilting her head to the side so that it was leaning against his arm. "Just keep driving."

* * *

Letty slept for almost four hours. Dom only drove for another hour before pulling up at a lookout over the beach. It was half past four, but he still felt wide awake, which was good given he was almost an hour and a half away from his home. When he turned off the engine and looked over at the sleeping Latina, the part inside of him that he had never tapped into felt as though it was melting. He knew that what he felt for Letty was real, but he also knew that she wasn't ready to hear it from him. Especially after whatever it was that had been dragged through the door with Owen. He took off his jacket and put it over her before getting out of the car.

He didn't realize how long he had been sitting on the bonnet of his car and watching the waves crash in until he saw the sun starting to rise in the distance. As golds and oranges broke over the water, he heard movement behind him and he turned his head to see as Letty stretched her arms out above her head. She didn't know he was watching her yet as she blinked slowly a couple of times and took the jacket off, laying it over drivers seat. Then she looked forward at him and a small smile on her face.

"Hey," she breathed.

"Hey," Dom responded softly. Letty flexed her ankles and then pushed open her door, getting out of the car. She leaned against the door to take off the strappy shoes she was wearing and tossed them into the backseat of the car before coming around to where Dom was sitting. She ran her toes through the sand and smilesd, looking out over the ocean to where the sun was painting the sky a thousand different hues of tangerine and yellow. "How you feeling?"

"A little stiff," she snorted and shook her head. "But that's fine." She sat down on the bonnet and Dom reached out to grip her elbow and help to drag her backwards so that her ass was in the middle of the bonnet next to his. She took in a deep breath of cool, salty air and then released it. "It's been a long time since I've been at the beach this early."

"Oh yeah?" Dom raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Letty sighed.

"Why's that?" He asked her.

"Everything happens at night now," she gave a one shouldered shrug. "For the past...Year, I think, if I don't sleep in until seven or eight then I'm usually going to be operating on less that three hours of sleep a night." She licked her lips and leaned forward slightly. "But I used to love running along the beach in the morning."

"And I would have loved watching you do it," Dom smirked at her and Letty rolled her eyes, jabbing him in the side. " _Please_ tell me that you run in a sports bra and those tiny shorts that would show your ass—"

"You're a disgusting human being," Letty shot at him and he let out a laugh, that startled a bird that was pattering around on the sand nearby.

"But you love me," he returned as he slung his arm around her shoulder and hugging in closer to his side. Letty leaned in to him and shook her head ruefully.

"You're growing on me," she admitted.

"I'm stubborn like that," Dom squeezed her shoulder.

"Like a rash," Letty compared and Dom laughed again, his rough chuckle breaking through the silence of the morning. They sat there for a long time, the humor in the mood settling into something a little more serious and completely comfortable. His fingers trailed over her her shoulder and he felt goosebumps breaking out over her otherwise silky smooth skin. Her body was soft and just fit so well against his, and when she put her hand on his knee and squeeze lightly, it was enough.

 _So this is my last update for the year. I'm taking some time from now until after New Years because I've got five weeks of training at work, plus two 21st's, plus a concert, plus Christmas and New Years_ — _just insanely busy in general! But I love you all so much, and pretty please leave a review, as an early Christmas present to me, and I'll send you a preview, along with lots of my love._

I just wanted to say a huge thank you to you guys for making my year great, and I hope that my stories have helped you all to escape reality for just a few minutes xxxx


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay! So the original plan was to not update until next year. But the thing is;_ of course _I kept on writing, but I was just focussing on a bunch of prompts and ideas that I've had written down for quite some time. And now I've ended up with an overloaded documents folder and also a bunch of personal messages and reviews asking for a speedy update, so here we go! I'm updating now, and will resume normal updating from the 01/02/2016. I hope you guys had an amazing Christmas, and have an incredible New Year! On with the story, and I apologize for any mistakes made;_

 _The song used in this chapter is_ All Around Me _by Flyleaf. Amazing song. Also, the charity that I've mentioned in this chapter, To Write Love On Her Arms, is an absolutely incredible organization and I hope you've all heard of it and know about the amazing things they do :)_

They went back to Letty's house to sleep. She had only gotten a few hours, and Dom hadn't got any at all. They pulled off their fancy clothes and fell into bed together, Dom just in his briefs and Letty only in her underwear and a loose shirt she pulled out of her drawer. It was a Sunday, and neither of them had anywhere to be. Dom fell asleep quite happily with one arm around Letty's waist and the other sprawled out above him. When he woke up, she was gone, and the sun was beating down on him through the floor length glass windows. He felt so completely relaxed, he was pretty sure he drifted off to sleep again, because the next time he opened his eyes, the clock on the bedside table read just past two in the afternoon.

"Shit," Dom mumbled, rubbing his hand over his eyes as he forced himself to roll out of bed and find the jeans he was wearing from last night, pulling them on. His body felt so heavy and lethargic, but he walked into the en-suite bathroom, washing out his mouth and rubbing his teeth with some toothpaste. Then he headed down the hallway to look for Letty. He caught a glimpse of her out by her pool, spread out on a towel beside it in only a bikini.

That was definitely a sight to wake up too.

He grinned as he made his way down to the other end of his house to grab a drink from the fridge an then go out to join her.

"Hey, babe," he greeted her as he sat down next to the pool, rolling up the cuffs of his jeans so he could dangle his feet into the water.

"Hey," Letty lifted her head so that she could smile at him. "Sleep well?"

"Amazingly," he grinned at her and she let out a little laugh in response. They stayed like that for a while, before she rolled onto her side and propped herself up with her arm so that she could look at him steadily.

"You know that guy last night, the one who was sitting at the table right near the front at the actual ceremony? And then was a couple over from us at the after party?" She asked. Dom knew exactly who she was talking about, Owen, and gave a nod of his head. "Remember how I told you about that old boyfriend?" Dom nodded. "And how I said that I got into a bad place when I was younger?" He nodded again. "My parents and I sort of didn't get on that well. I moved in with Owen when I was eighteen. His whole crowd was into smoking and drinking, and I fell into that as well. We made the band with Brian, Han and Leon, and started writing music, and that's when I wrote a lot of the older stuff that I don't particularly like so much now." He wondered if _Just Tonight_ fell into that category. "And then I also ended up doing drugs and stupid shit. The other boys in the band weren't into that and they tried to get me out of that but I wouldn't really listen."

"So you've always been completely stubborn?" Dom gave her a small smile.

"I honestly don't think stubborn is the word," Letty scrunched up her nose. "More like stupidly following a guy that she thought she loved." He made a sympathetic noise at the back of his throat, but she just shrugged. "Anyway, he ended up ditching us to the join this other band who had just gotten signed but their lead singer hadn't wanted to join a label. So he got his big break. And left us behind."

"What a fuckwit," Dom sympathized, his nose screwed up.

"You can say that again," Letty snorted with a rueful smile.

"What a fuckwit," Dom repeated, and this time he got a pretty sincere smile and a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, well, that's my story," she shrugged, the smile quickly dropping and licking her lower lip nervously. "I was pretty fucked up when I was younger, but with my boys, and with Luke, they helped sort me out. I think I'm doing okay now."

"Oh, really?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned at her. "You're a rock star. You are going on a international tour for the next few months. You're only twenty seven and you own one hell of a house and a gorgeous car. You have some amazing friends, and, well, some pretty damn good looking man candy." She let out a snort but he could see that she was loosening up. "Come on, babe," his voice was soft now, as he turned around properly and reached out so that his fingers could ghost over Letty's smooth jaw. "You're doing more than okay."

"Yeah?" Letty smiled and tilted her head slightly, so that it was pushing against his hand.

"Yeah," Dom nodded, and reached out to press a kiss to her mouth.

"So, well..." she made a face. "Want to come to a non profit concert thing next Friday with me? Free of charge? Backstage passes? I can probably get the lead singer of one of the bands to give your ass a squeeze."

"Ooh, yes," Dom wiggled his eyebrows at her. "That sounds like a plan."

"Oh, and want to know something else?" Letty grinned.

"What?"

"The first photos for last night are already online. Wanna look at how good your ass was in that suit?"

* * *

Letty was sitting in the bathroom, on the ground, arms wrapped around her legs as she pulled them up to her chest, with a worried look on her face. She was chewing viciously on her lower lip as she tried to clear her head.

Everything she had told Dom over the past few weeks was correct.

When she was in her late teens, an older boy had paid her attention and he had been 'cool' and played the guitar. She hadn't always been as confident in her own skin as she was now, and her and one of her friends, Brian, and started playing in the garage of Owen's house. Han had joined them a while later, and then Jesse had come along. Jesse couldn't play an instrument, but he could make them sound like professionals when they were filtered through his fancy computer programmes. He also did them flyers and got them their first gigs. Leon was Jesse's room mate, and had then joined them.

They were a five-some.

They were on point, and they were grungy, and they made good music.

She had thought she had been in love with Owen.

He had given her a place to stay, he supplied her with drugs and alcohol, and introduced her to his older friends. She had thought she had a good life; she was drunk and high through the day, having amazing sex, eating pizza and writing lyrics. At night, she was out clubbing, playing and making music, performing on stage at crowded pubs and bars.

Then Owen had proven that he felt nothing for her and had taken off.

She had fallen into a bad place for almost half a year, before the rest of the band and her music had pulled her out of her funk. They had cleaned up their act, Jesse had worked hard with getting a demo for them together and then less than a year later, they were signed.

Despite reminding herself over and over again that they were undoubtedly going to see each other again, they were in the same industry, she had actually managed to avoid him. The rest of the band had her back, they didn't want to see the back-stabber anymore than she did, and despite all of Monica's big 'work is everything' talk, she had worked tirelessly to not have the two bands booked near each other at the same time.

Except now they were going to play at the same concert.

And she had only just seen him, a week ago.

"Babe?" Came a call from the doorway. "You ready to go on?"

"What are you doing in the girls bathrooms, Toretto?" Letty couldn't stop the smile that tilted her lips upward.

"I've spent a lot of times in the girls bathrooms," Dom called back, a grin in his voice. Letty got off the floor and stood up, pulling open the door. "You look kick ass," he scanned her over. She was in a dark, skin tight dress, her eyes dark and her hair dead straight. "Get out there, and show Owen Schmowen what he left behind."

"So mature," she winked at him. "I like that."

"Thought you might," Dom grinned at her as she quickly washed her hands and dried them. "Come on," he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bathroom. They walked down the hallway, joining the rest of the band where they were getting hooked up to their headphones and mic's. Letty hesitated for a half a step when she saw Owen, Riley and the other three members of their band standing to the side, none of them hooked up since they were going on after Fixing With Ecstasy.

"This your new boyfriend, pretty girl?" Riley asked with a smirk and Letty narrowed her eyes, forcing herself to keep her mouth shut, her lips pinched. "We saw the photos of you two together online." Dom blinked at that.

That was definitely not something he was going to get used to anytime soon.

"You're gonna be amazing, Letty," Owen said in a British drawl that Dom knew girls usually dissolved into puddles over. She stalked past him and Dom saw the way her shoulders tensed, but she kept on walking, only stopping once she was on the other side of her boys. Dom stopped so that he was standing next to Mia, his eyes never leaving Owen.

And Owen's eyes never left Letty.

"I don't like that guy," Dom muttered to Mia. She slipped her arm into his and gave it a light squeeze. The person on stage was introducing Letty and her band and Monica was going crazy, making sure their hair was in place and snapping things out to the sound technicians. Gisele was ducking around, taking photos of everyone. The atmosphere seemed to loosen up Letty a bit, and she poked her tongue out at Letty was an earwig was being organized in her ear.

"Show time!" Jesse called out to them and Letty started their walk out, turning around to high five Leon before they were on the stage. Dom and Mia moved closer to the curtain so that they could watch the show live rather than on the tiny screen backstage. Owen moved forward, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his chin downward as the band organized themselves on stage and prepared to sing.

Letty glanced back at them, her arms going to Dom, but then resting on Owen. The smile froze and Dom could visibly see her swallow.

But she pulled herself together and started shouting out at the audience.

"I can't believe we got a full house tonight, aye?! You guys are fucking incredible!" The roar from the crowd was deafening. "Okay, so we're all here for a group called _To Write Love On Her Arms,_ which is an amazing organisation that is there to help and hope to those struggling with depression and self-injury." She continued with her speech, amping the crowd up. Dom's eyes kept fitting over to Owen, who was only a few feet away from them. Owen was watching her intently, his gaze never shifting as she spoke, dominating the stage as she walked from side to side so that everyone had a good view of her. "Now, I want to say one more _thank you_ for having us! And I hope that we see all of you at one of concerts that are coming!" Another cheer went up as Letty positioned herself back in the centre of the stage and glanced over her shoulder at the boys to make sure they were ready. They nodded at her and a minute later, the music started up.

 _My hands are searching for you_  
 _My arms are out stretched towards you_  
 _I feel you on my fingertips_  
 _My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

Dom couldn't help it.

His eyes kept going back to Owen.

Mia was nudging him every couple of seconds to try and keep his attention on the stage, but he couldn't help it. _This_ was the man that had messed Letty up. After she had told him about her history with him, he had gone back and listened to a lot more of their older stuff, and he noticed that the lyrics were a lot more...Darker.

Their stuff now was rock, sometimes a little angsty but nowhere near as angry and what almost can be described as drug-induced lyrics as their older stuff.

 _I can feel you all around me_  
 _Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
 _Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
 _Savouring this heart that's healing_

Letty glanced back over at the curtain and this time, her eyes skimmed right over Owen and landed straight on Dom, a grin on her face.

 _Leave a review! Make me smile :)_

 _Remember if you review, I'll send out a preview._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey, guys! Hope you guys had a good New Year :) Now, I have updated my profile and have my updating schedule there if you guys want to check it out._ _The song is this chapter is_ Love Bites _by Halestorm. Absolutely amazing song, she completely killed it live. You guys should definitely look it up and have a listen._

"This is their last gig before they go on tour," Mia said, pouting as she linked arms with Gisele and Elena. They were up the front of the crowded area in the cordoned off VIP area, with only a couple of other people. A couple of them were reporters for magazines and online forums, with press badges around their neck. Mia actually liked the spot that they were in now, it gave her a better vantage point that from the side of the stage, and the buzz of the crowd had her blood fizzing.

"How long are they on tour for?" Elena asked, raising her voice the noise of the crowd, although she didn't look particularly interested in the answer.

"Three months!" Mia called back. "I'm going to see them after a month!"

"It's going to be awesome having another girl on tour," Gisele grinned and nudged Mia in the side. "We are all stuck together most of the time, and sometimes being around guys 24/7 isn't so great. Especially when they just go on and on about how many hot dogs they can fit in their mouths at once."

"Sounds classy," Elena muttered as she looked back up at the stage.

"It'll be fun," Mia was smiling back at the taller girl, not paying much attention to her friends mood. "Besides, it'll all be a novelty to me, I've never done that much travelling before. Especially with a band." Her smile grew even wider and she squeezed Gisele's arm. "I'm so excited—although I'm guessing you guys are probably used to it by now."

"No, we're not. We're going to be just as buzzed as you are," Gisele assured her. "They've been opening and closing acts for some awesome bands, and a lot of the concerts were sold out. But this is their tour! It's going to be completely different."

"Sounds out of this world," Elena muttered. Gisele looked past Mia and over at her, her eyebrows raised as she looked at the shorter girl. The expression on Gisele's face was a little bit confused, but there was definitely some attitude there as she tried to figure out if Elena's words were abrasive or not. "Look, I'm gonna go get a drink," Elena said, moving away from the two girl and heading toward the bar. Gisele watched her go and then looked at Mia, her eyebrows still arched.

"What's her problem?" She asked. Mia shrugged, not looking too bothered by it.

"Her and Dom had a thing a while back," she replied. "They haven't been together in a while, and they were never an actual, ya know, couple, but I guess she might have thought it was more serious than it really was?" She shrugged again and looked eagerly onto the stage, tilting her head to try and see behind the thick curtains on the right side, where she knew her boyfriend and the rest of the band were getting ready. "I tried not to find out too much about it, it was my brother and one of my best friends. Not really something that I want to get involved in."

"You don't seem to mind getting involved with Dom and Letty," Gisele reminded her with a smirk. "I know that you put them together at the disco." Mia let out a laugh.

"Because I know those two could have something bigger and better than some stupid fling," Mia replied with a shrug. "With Elena and Dom, maybe Elena really liked him, but I knew Dom wasn't into her, not seriously. It's not really my place to tell them what they can and can't do, but it doesn't mean I'm going to encourage it to happen. Dom cooled things off, and Elena told him she was fine with it, but I think she just kept hoping that maybe they were going to get back together at some stage. And then Letty came along."

"Eh," Gisele lifted her expensive camera from where it was resting against her chest, secured by a thick leather strap. "Sounds like a seventh grade squabble," she stated, no longer looking interested. "Anyway, smile," she looked into her camera and snapped a photo of Mia. "You're all part of the concert experience now, remember?" Mia smirked and struck a pose.

* * *

"Your girlfriend out there kind of looks as though she's been bitch slapped," Letty noted with a smirk, looking over to where Mia, Gisele and Elena were standing. Dom moved over so that he could see where she was looking at, and sighed when he realized that she was looking at Elena.

"Yeah, she, uh," Dom floundered for words and Letty just watched him steadily, one eyebrow arched. "She's not my girlfriend. Never was," he finally stated, attempting a small smile. Letty grinned and leaned forward to kiss him quickly.

"I kind of got that," she smirked conspiratorially. "You gonna get out there and watch from the VIP section?" She asked him. "We're about to go on." Dom nodded, holding out his closed fist to Brian, who bumped it with his own, before heading down the steps that lead toward the open club. The security guard at the bottom let him through, pointing him in the direction of the VIP area. Mia and Gisele waved him over, Mia giving him a kiss on the cheek and Gisele giving him a quick hug. Elena didn't really say anything, she gave him a quick look out of narrow eyes before looking back up at the stage.

Letty was actually pretty right.

Elena kind of _did_ look like she had been bitch slapped.

Whistles and cheers drew Dom's attention back to the stage as Fixing With Ecstasy ran out, waving and grinning at the audience. Letty introduced them, they way she always did, but then Brian and Leon jumped in, and started bantering with each other and her. They were all so comfortable with each other, their chemistry obvious and making it fun and easy to watch them. The crowd was enraptured as Leon said something over his shoulder to Han, and the drummer retaliated by threatening to throw his drum stick at him.

"How do they make it look that easy?" Mia muttered to Dom. "I would be frozen with fear up there."

"They're amazing," Dom responded with a shrug. "Mine is the best, though," he shot a smirk over at his sister, who just rolled her eyes.

"I heard that," Gisele butted in, giving Dom a pointed look. "And mine is the best."

"You're both put to shame by mine," Mia fluttered her eyelashes theatrically. The three of them laughed, all feeling good and loose from the atmosphere, that Dom almost forgot Elena was there as well as she came back with a drink. When she told them she was off to get another drink, Dom blinked, and then made a face at Mia.

"Why is she here?" He muttered, leaning in close to his sister.

"Because she's my friend," Mia replied. "Be nice."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Dom rolled his arms and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, just because you're not sleeping with her anymore, doesn't mean that you can be mean to her now," Mia told him warningly. Dom made a face but nodded. Dom forced a smile that could pass as almost friendly in the dim lighting, and Elena grinned back at him, taking a small step closer.

"Okay, so, we should probably start playing, right?!" Brian shouted into his microphone, drawing Dom's attention back to the stage. "We don't want to bore you guys!" Cheers and whistles rose and Letty grinned over her shoulder as she took her place at the front of the stage. She caught Dom's eye and shot him a smile, that he knew was only for him, and he felt his body relax again, despite being close to Elena. They started off their set, going through _Blood, Dirty Pretty_ and _Heart_. Letty was moving across the stage, jumping up and down and throwing her hair around. Clearly they were getting everything ready for the concert, because throughout this gig, they had a big screen behind them that was occasionally lightly up and bringing up videos and pictures of the band, sometimes enlarging them right now, live.

A lot of the photos from behind the scenes were ones that Gisele had probably taken, given that the band was grinning and laughing, and looking relaxed, so highly unlikely to have been taken by someone who they didn't know. There was a guy who was filming from the side, and also a high definition video camera set up at the back of the club so that they could be shown on the big screen.

"So we just want to thank you again for coming out tonight and supporting us!" Letty shouted out after almost two hours. She ducked her head as everyone started shouting and cheering, picking up her bottle of water and swallowing back a mouthful of water.

"You guys are fucking awesome!" Leon agreed, and there were lots of squeals that rose from that. Dom grinned as he looked over his shoulder, his eyes falling to two girls who were right on the edge of the VIP section, their eyes almost comically wide as they stared up at the guitar player.

"We've just got one song left for you, and, well," Letty smirked and raised an eyebrow, glancing down to where Dom was standing, with Elena so close to him that she was almost on top of him. "I'm guessing a lot of you will be able to relate," she winked down at Dom who scratched the back of his head. "You know, when you like a guy..." that got a big, loud reaction from the crowd and Letty grinned. "Yeah, you know that feeling," she laughed and looked across at Brian, who was also grinning as he tweaked at his guitar, giving it another quick tune up. "Well, you like a guy, and sometimes he's available, sometimes he's not...Or sometimes he is available and that one girl just doesn't seem to get it?" There were laughs and shouts from the audience with that and Dom's eyes widened as he felt Elena stiffen next to him. "Yeah? You guys know that?" She laughed. "Well this song is about that girl."

The claps and shouts from the audience were drowned out as the drums and the guitars all crashed together and Letty smirked out at her crowd, looking at them from under her thick eyelashes in a devastatingly sinful way.

 _Don't listen what your girlfriend says_  
 _She reads those magazines_  
 _That say you failed the test_  
 _You don't have what she needs_  
 _I slither like a viper_  
 _And get you by the neck_  
 _I know a thousand ways to help you forget_  
 _About her_

No one knew the song was about Elena. There were at least twenty people in the VIP section, surrounding them, and she could be anyone. She could just be a friend—which technically, she was. Dom couldn't stop the smirk that was on his mouth, though. He had to admit, that it was completely hot what she was doing.

Staking her claim.

On him.

This was going to be joined with the spank bank, along with pretty much every other minutes of his time with her.

 _My lips are pale and vicious_  
 _You're foaming at the mouth_  
 _You've suffered in the darkness_  
 _I'll suck the pain right out_  
 _So come and taste the reason_  
 _I'm nothing like the rest_  
 _I kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me_

Letty threw herself into the song, just like she always did. There was sweat beading at her forehead and her hair was damp by this point of the concert. She had had a costume change halfway through, now wearing a loose red and black dress that clung to her chest and swung loosely around her thighs. The curls in her hair had fallen out, and were now just waves around her shoulders and chest.

Dom looked over at Mia, who was giving Elena looks out of the corner of her eye. Mia just shrugged and grin, looking back toward the stage.

 _Love bites, but so do I_  
 _Love bites, but so do I, so do I_  
 _Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I_  
 _Love bites, but so do I, so do I_  
 _Love bites_  
 _Love bites!_

Letty ended the song with a shout and winked down at Dom.

 _Your reviews make me very happy ;)_

 _Let me know what you think, and I'll send you a preview._

 _OMG, by the way; has every seen the new_ Wonder Woman _clips that have been released? Does Gal Gadot look like a complete babe, or what? And the new_ Suicide Squad _trailer? Margot Robbie is incredible ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey, pretty people! Thanks for all the love and support in the last chapter :) So there are a couple of songs in this chapter. First one is_ Beautiful Soul _by Jesse McCartney, which I was hopelessly in love with when I was younger. And still get completely nostalgic about when I hear now. And the other song is_ Talking Body _by Tove Lo._

"You have got to be joking!" Dom let out a short laugh as Letty's playlist shuffled to a knew song.

"Don't you dare change that, Dominic Toretto!" Letty's hand left the wheel and slapped away his from the stereo and where her iPod was plugged in. "This is my shit."

"I'm pretty sure Mia was listening to this when she was, like, fourteen!"

"Jesse McCartney never get's old," Letty replied stubbornly, letting her gaze shift over to him with a slight smile on her face before she turned the volume up. They had been driving for over two hours now, all the windows down and the music playing loudly. Usually Dom was the one driving—in fact, he made it a point to be the one behind the wheel. But Letty had been adamant about going out in her baby, wheedling him with the fact that it was going to be the last time in three months that she was going to be able to drive. While she was away, she had given him permission to take her car out, but she had let him know exactly how slowly she would kill him if there was just one single scratch on the body of the vehicle when she got back.

"This is such teeny bopper shit," Dom grinned. Letty just rolled her eyes and tossed her hair over her shoulder pointedly before breaking out in time with the chorus.

 _I don't want another pretty face_  
 _I don't want just anyone to hold_  
 _I don't want my love to go to waste_  
 _I want you and your beautiful soul_

She was being a dick about it, but she still sounded completely on point. She reached across to where he was sitting and jabbed her fingers teasingly into his side, exaggerating her singing and poking her tongue out at him. Dom let out a laugh, shaking his head again as she started singing even louder.

"You have a really weird taste in the music," he stated as he finally managed to snag her iPod and looked through it. "You've got all this mainstream shit, like Sam Smith, Pink and Miley Cyrus—who I'm judging you on, by the way, but we'll come back to that." That drew a laugh out of her. "And then you've got, what...Who is this? Brocolli?"

"Brocolli?" Letty gave him a confused looked. He held up the iPod for her to see and she laughed again. "Andrea Bocelli. Where did you get the 'r' from, dude?" Dom looked back at the screen and shrugged.

"What does this guy sing then..." he muttered to himself, clicking into the album and scrolling down to pick a song. He chose one and the musical introduction for The Prayer started playing. The look of disgust on his face was comical and he screwed up his nose. "Is this opera?!" He spat out.

"This isn't quite opera, but he does sing a lot of that," she agreed.

"So you have opera, and then you have Eminem?"

"Are you insulting Eminem?" Letty gave him a stern look out of the corner of her eye as she shifted lanes.

"No, no, I'm all for the guy," Dom shrugged. "I just thought you'd be all—he's completely derogatory towards woman and homophobic and," he shrugged. "And I don't know. I mean, the guy doesn't have the greatest reputation."

"I honestly don't care," Letty gave a one shouldered shrug. "I like his stuff. And I mean, it's not like I'm going out there to marry the guy or anything, I don't need to like his values and all that shit. I like his music. He's an amazing rapper." Dom didn't say anything else, just continued scrolling through her iPod. It was just before lunch when they pulled up at a little café next to the beach. Letty stripped off her shirt, which was a little sweaty despite the fact they had been driving with both the AC on and the windows down, but Dom wasn't complaining. It left her standing there in a purple bikini top, a pair of black swim shorts and some sandals. Dom pulled open the rickety door leading into the beach café, allowing Letty to go in first and allowing him to follow her ass with his eyes. "Up here, Toretto," she twisted her arm behind her back and snapped her fingers at him, not even needing to turn around to know where he was looking. Dom laughed and ran his hand over his shaved head, shaking his head at how well she knew him.

"You know what you want?" Dom asked her as they looked up at the menu's, which were blackboards with chalk scrawled over them.

"A double cheeseburger...And a strawberry milkshake," she decided, pursing her lips as her eyes travelled further down the menu. "And fries," she added. Dom grinned as he approached the register, where the girl behind was staring at them—or, at least, staring at Letty. "Oh, and onion rings!" Letty added, appearing not to have noticed the attention she was getting. "Yup, that's it."

"Did you get all of that?" Dom grinned at the girl behind the register, who blinked and finally looked at him.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, yeah—" she took in a deep breath and forced a shaky smile on her face. "Um, yeah, I got all of that. And did you want anything?" She asked, talking to Dom but her gaze slipped back over to Letty. Letty seemed to finally be aware of the attention, and she gave the girl a smile, looking a little uncomfortable. "You're Leticia Ortiz, right?" The girl's eyes were as wide as saucers. "From Fixing With Ecstasy, right?"

"Yeah," Letty nodded. "I am." She glanced at Dom, who gave her an encouraging nod. "Um, are you a...Fan?"

"Shit yes," the girl nodded, almost spastically. She then hesitated, chewing down on her lower lip. "Do you think I could get a photo with you?" Letty laughed, and Dom was glad for that. The Latina was honestly just a normal chick, who lead a life that was a little extraordinary. Sometimes it was easy to forget it, and obviously it was easy for her too.

"How about you take my mans order and you give me a garlic aioli dipping sauce and I'll give you a photo?" Letty smiled warmly. The girl nodded again, almost so hard it looked like her head was going to fall off, and she looked back to Dom. The girl rang up their order, Dom insisted that he be the one to pay, and then she took it back to their cook. "Do you just want it on your phone?" Letty asked.

"Yeah, uh," she pulled her phone out from under the register and then looked hesitantly over to Dom. "Can you take the photo?"

"Yeah, sure," Dom grinned, taking the phone from her. She came around to the front of the counter and walked over to Letty. He nodded his head pointedly at Letty and she looked almost as nervous as the girl as she stepped closer and slid her arm around the fan's shoulder and pulled her in a little closer. "Heads closer together," Dom smirked and he saw Letty's eyes widen in slight surprise and maybe just a little annoyance but did as he instructed. "Perfect," he tapped her screen a couple of times and then lowered the phone. "Looks great."

"Thank you so much," the girl gushed, looking star struck as she looked between the two of them and almost tripped over as she turned back to go back behind the register.

"It's no problem, really," Letty assured her. "Uh, but make sure you remember the aioli sauce." The girl let out a laugh and nodded, and Letty frowned up at Dom as he put his arm around her and lead her away. "What was the laugh for?" She muttered. "I was damn serious about that sauce." There were a few other people in the café, all of who looked after her inquiringly, but they quickly walked past.

"I'm pretty sure she was just nervous," Dom replied, shaking his head and laughing. "Do you not get any training on how to deal with the public?"

"You saw me at that award ceremony thing, right? I am not ready _at all_ for the public," Letty replied with a snort. "Usually I'm with one of the guys, and they love the whole meet and greet—I'm not meaning to sound like a stand offish bitch or anything, but come on, you see me. I don't, I mean, I'm not—I'm not a people person!"

"I think you're doing fine," Dom told her as they found a table out the back, which was virtually hidden.

"No," she stated. " _You're_ doing fine. You were a complete natural at the awards night and you took all of this in your stride." She suddenly didn't look as happy as she did twenty minutes ago and Dom reached over the table to link his fingers with hers. "It's not like we're Britney Spears or Justin Timberlake or whatever, but it would be nice to go out with my boyfriend and not be recognized." Dom was watching her with his eyebrows and she sighed. "What?"

"Come on," he said, squeezing her hands. "Just ride the wave. And enjoy it." Letty stared at him blankly for so long, before a smile spread across her face, and it was one of the most gorgeous smiles he had seen her give.

"You're amazing, you that right?" She laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Dom quirked an eyebrow and grinned back at her. "So, on that happy note, can we re-visit that part of this conversation when you call me your man? I liked that."

* * *

Dom really hadn't expected the evening to go this way. Not that he was against it happening, but with everything Letty had gone through in the past, he was actually happy with taking things slow. But it had been a couple of months now, and he had to admit, he had been through more cold showers than he ever had back in high school. It had started in her living room. Neither of them had been particularly hungry for dinner, so they had settled for a couple bags of chips and dip and then sat down in the lounge with some music playing in the background.

They always had so much to talk about, Dom had never talked to a female this much, except for his sister, but he was pretty sure it was impossible to ever get tired of talking to Letty. Around eleven, she gathered up their rubbish and headed back into the kitchen to throw it away. There was a song playing that Dom recognized from the radio, and turned it up a little bit.

 _Day drunk into the night_  
 _Wanna keep you here_  
 _Cause you dry my tears_  
 _Yeah, summer lovin' and fights_  
 _How it is for us_  
 _And it's all because_

Letty liked the song. As she was washing down the bowls they had been using for dip, her hips swung in slow, sensual circles, her head tipped to one side so that her hair was falling partially over her face.

Dom could watch her forever.

He came into the kitchen, walking over to where she was standing and putting his arms around her waist. She let out a light laugh as he moved his hips in time with hers, pulling her hands out of the soapy water in the sink and resting them over where his hands were folded at her lower stomach. They moved together to the sound of the sultry music, her ass fitted perfectly against lap, and Dom couldn't help that he was getting hard in his pants. He knew that she could feel it, because she purposefully ground against it harder as her hips circled around.

 _Now if we're talking body_  
 _You got a perfect one_  
 _So put it on me_  
 _Swear it won't take you long_  
 _If you love me right_  
 _We fuck for life_  
 _On and on and on_

She turned around in his hold and jumped up, with his help landing on the bench and swinging her arms around his neck. She pulled him in close to her, creating a cradle with her legs as their lips came together. It started slow, like the way their bodies had been moving together. He traced her lips with his tongue, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine and to her toes. They kisses languidly, their tongues moving together as his hands dropped from her hips to her ass, his hands massaging at the two perfect globes that fit into his hands.

Then the pace increased, Letty's hands moved from his neck down to the hem of his shirt, jerking it upwards and throwing it over his head. He grinned at the appraising look she gave his body before their lips came together again. He lifted her up into his arms, carrying her easily back into the lounge, their mouths never parting. He laid her down on the couch, his hands skimming up and down her sides, dragging her shirt over her head and tossing it away, his lips moving to kiss at her collarbone, and then down between the valley of her breasts. She let out a whine from deep in her throat, rolling her hips upwards to try and get friction against her centre.

"Are you sure about this?" Dom asked as his fingers danced over her lower stomach, edging closer to her shorts.

"I'm sure," Letty murmured, her hands coming up to rest on her shoulders. She scratched her nails lightly over the tight skin before coming up to his neck and drawing him back into her. Their lips touched again as his hand slid beneath her shorts and underwear.

 _So? What did we think, pretties? I'll send you out a preview for a review :)_

 _Now, did we all catch_ Grease Live _he other night? Or at least see the clips online? Because I think that V Hudgens totally killed it as Rizzo, and I was so worried about her in that role, because Riz was always my favourite. But I think she did amazingly :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_I know, I know, a lot of you guys wanted that last chapter to continue! But this story was only ever going to be a T rating, so you got your taste :) Song used in this chapter is_ Blood _by In This Moment, and I absolutely fucking love it. Listen to it. I DEMAND YOU TO! Anyway, on with the chapter..._

"This is just like any other concert, guys!" Brian shouted. "We've got this!"

"We've got this!" Leon echoed, throwing his arms around Letty and the other around Han.

"Fuck yeah, you've got this," Jesse piped up from beside them and they grinned at the younger boy.

"Okay, everyone, are you ready for this?" Monica stalked over to them, her wide eyes flitting between each of them before resting on Letty. "Microphones are set, you all look astounding, you're going to be amazing." She gave them a smile before clicking her fingers at one of the sound technicians who ran over to her with a clip board. "Now, this concert is pretty much sold out. That's amazing for your debut concert—which this is. Your smaller gigs and your opening acts, those don't count. Those are behind you. This is your concert. You are headliners. You guys are going to be amazing, you are going to kick ass!" She smirked and reached over to chuck Han lightly under the chin, before she spun on her heel and walking off, shouting off orders to the lighting and video experts as she went.

"Just any other concerts, aye?" Letty rolled her eyes at Brian.

"I think she gave a good speech," Leon said with a grin.

"Is everyone ready?" The stage manager came over and looked at them. "The opening act is on their last song, the dancers are in place, we're all ready for you." The boys all looked over to Letty, who had an expression that could only be described as petrified on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but then there was someone behind her with arms around her waist and a kiss being placed to her cheek. "Okay, who's this?" The stage manager glared at Dom, who didn't look at all peturbed by the angry gaze.

"You gonna go out there and be amazing?" Dom asked Letty as he spun her around in his grip.

"You make me sound like a twelve year old, about to go out there in my first soccer match," she joked.

"Well, if you ever did that, I'm sure you were amazing," he smirked. "You look nervous." She sucked in a deep breath and jerked her head in a couple of nods.

"I am nervous. I am fucking nervous. I need a cigarette. I need one hundred cigarettes."

"You've got this," Dom squeezed her waist and then dropped his head to push his mouth against hers.

"No, no, no!" The make up woman batted Dom away with her hands and gripped Letty's chin, glaring critically at the ever so slightly smudged lip stick. She quickly fixed it up and then sent an angry look at Dom. "No more of that."

"Shit, man," Dom raised his eyebrows. "She's scary."

"They kind of all are," Letty admitted with a short laugh.

"Letty," Brian called from behind her and she looked back. "We've got one minute."

"Yeah, I know, thanks," Letty took in a deep breath and turned back to Dom.

"You got this," Dom grinned and nodded. "You got this."

"I got this," she nodded jerkily a couple of times before a nervous smile spread over her face and she looked back to the rest of her band, who were all practically bouncing with excitement. "We got this, right?"

"Right," they all responded as one. She let out a laugh and then kissed Dom again. She spun around and shook herself all over to shake off the nervousness. He watched as she bounced back over to the rest of her band, the four of them making a circle by throwing their arms around each other and tilting their head in. Dom waited until they were lining up behind the thick curtain, getting ready to run out there onto the stage, and then he quickly turned to walk down the steps. He walked outside and into the VIP area. Letty had told him that there were seats avaliable but they were both to the side, because the standing area was directly in front, and Dom had told her that he would rather stand, because he wanted to see her straight on. Mia was already standing right near the front railing, Gisele next to her, and then Luke with a couple of younger girls next to him.

"Dom," Luke nodded at him.

"Luke," Dom nodded back. "And who are these girls?" Dom smiled at the pair of them, who were wearing tee-shirts with the band name on it and with coloured streamers braided into their hair.

"These are my daughters," Luke looked at the two girls. "Samantha and Roxanne."

"You're Letty's boyfriend, right?" Sam Hobbs was almost bouncing.

"We saw the photos of you two together online" Roxy Hobbs added.

"You two looked so good together at the award ceremony," Sam continued.

"And then there were some candid photos when you guys were out shopping." Dom frowned at that one, raising his eyebrows at looking up at Luke, who gave him a sympathetic look and shrugged.

"They're big fans," he said by way of excuse.

"There's photos online of me shopping?" Dom asked, not sounding as though he believed her.

"You were at Countdown," Sam said helpfully. "And you were getting that awesome Dolmio meatball sauce and coconut rough chocolate." Dom's eyes were so wide and Luke let out a loud laugh, slapping his hand down on his shoulder. "And you had this red leather jacket and—"

"Yeah, okay, okay, so maybe there are photos online of me shopping," he made a face.

"You doing okay there, my man?" Luke laughed again.

"Yeah, this is just—uh, it's a lot, right?" Dom said.

"How do you think they feel?" Luke snorted. "This is completely new for them as well. I've known Letty for years, before they got this popular. Have you seen her in public? She freaks out." Dom laughed and Luke grinned along with him. "But she has her boys, and she has her friends, and now she has you." The conversation seemed to have taken a bit of a turn for the serious and Dom cleared his throat. Luke raised his eyebrows pointedly, but Luke didn't say anything. On stage, the music had started, as the band jumped right into their first song without any introduction. It was one of the harder rock songs that they had in their set, and Dom was surprised that he hadn't actually heard it before.

Obviously the rest of the crowd knew the song, along with Luke's daughters, because they were all screaming a the tops of their lungs. It was definitely different from the other concerts he had seen them perform at—everything was just more. There were back up dancers, there were flashing and spinning lights, it looked like there was even a smoke machine.

 _Blood, blood, blood_  
 _Pump more through my veins_  
 _Shut your dirty, dirty mouth_  
 _I'm not that easy_  
 _Blood, blood, blood_  
 _Pump more through my veins_  
 _I'm a dirty, dirty girl_  
 _I want it filthy_

Letty was almost doubled over at the corner of the stage, screaming the lyrics out into the microphone. The boys were shouting out the the chorus along with her, crashing out the music on their guitars and drums with her.

"You're good for her!" Luke shouted, leaning in closer to Dom.

"You barely know me!" Dom shouted back, but despite his words, there was a small smile on his face at the praise he was getting from the man who clearly meant so much to Letty.

"I know what she tells me, and I know what I see!" Luke replied. "You're good for her! You're a damn lot better than the last asshole that she was dating! The way you're taking things with her, it's good. You're helping to control her highs and lows, and that's the kind of person that she needs in her life!"

 _I love you for never believing in what I say_  
 _I love you for never once giving me my way_  
 _I love you for never delievering me from pain_  
 _I love you for always driving me insane_  
 _I'll bleed you dry now_

"So you're giving us your blessing?" Dom was only partly joking, but he was listening keenly for a response. The song was coming to an end, going into the final chorus. There were about four or five girls, dressed in a red leotards and tight shorts, spinning around the stage and jumping.

"Oh, I don't know, buddy," Luke looked down Dom from his good few inches that he had on the Cuban. "She's a pretty special girl—almost feels like another daughter to me."

"Right," Dom pursed his lips and looked back up at the stage, where Letty looked as though she was having the time of her life. What was between Luke and Letty was the same sort of relationship that she had with the rest of her band. The same relationship that he had with Mia. It was family.

And Dom respected that.

 _Blood, blood, blood_  
 _Pump more through my veins_  
 _Shut your dirty, dirty mouth_  
 _I'm not that easy_  
 _Blood, blood, blood_  
 _Pump more through my veins_  
 _I'm a dirty, dirty girl_  
 _I want it filthy_

* * *

"This feels..." Dom let out a short laugh. "This feels incredibly surreal." There was wind rushing around them and the engine from the aeroplane was getting louder by the second as it prepared itself to take off. Letty laughed and pushed her hair out of her face, only to have it fall back, strands tangling in front of her face.

"You think that this feels unreal?! How do you think I feel?!" Letty shouted back, over the sound of the plane.

"It's only three months, right?" Dom gripped her hands and pulled her in close to him. "It's only three months." The smile dropped from her face but Dom tried to keep his expression happy, not wanting to rain on this moment which should be so happy for her.

"Yeah, and we're both going to be insanely busy, so it's not like time is going to drag on," Letty was nodding frantically, but there was a look on her face that said she didn't quite believe what she was saying. "And then we'll be back in LA before you know it." Dom nodded, because that's what she was expecting him to do. "Hey, Dom?" She swallowed hard and he narrowed his eyes at her. "I, uh," she made a face. "I'm really glad that I met you, Dom. I—"

"I know," Dom told her. He squeezed her hands and then dropped them to cup her face. "I'm gonna miss you," he murmured as he pressed his mouth to hers.

"I'm going to miss you too," Letty mumbled against his lips.

"Letty!" Monica shouted. "Letty, we're going!" Letty pulled away from Dom, reaching up on her tip toes to give him one last kiss before running up the stairs to the private plane, but not before he caught a glimpse of the tears in her eyes.

 _So what did you all think? Did you enjoy it?_

 _I'll send out a preview for a review x_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey, beautiful people! I'm so glad you're all enjoying it. The gorgeous song in this chapter is_ Apocolyptic _by Halestorm._

 _I wear my nine inch heels when we go to bed  
_ _I paint the color of my lips blood red  
_ _I get so animal like never before  
_ _So your press play and I hit record_

They were absolute perfection.

Their hard work was paying off and Dom couldn't help be any prouder of his girl and her band.

Every night that they had a concert, more videos were going up on YouTube and fansites, and there were a couple of articles that were written about them through online blogs and magazines. Most of them were favorable, while some of them strayed to say that they just sounded like another sensation that was going to burn out in a few months. Dom hoped that Letty wasn't seeing those reviews, because they were full of shit.

 _Completely_ inaccurate.

Mia actually laughed at how angry he got when he read those kinds of reviews and comments.

There was even a short column about them in the Los Angeles Times, boasting about how a small time group who had originated from their city was gradually making their way up the charts.

 _Cause we're dysfunctional, physical  
_ _Always slamming doors  
_ _You're a bitch, throwing fits  
_ _Always waging wars  
_ _Me and you, sad but true  
_ _We're not us anymore  
_ _But there's still one thing we're good for_

The whole experience felt unreal.

They were in a different city every few days, and the time zones were screwing up their bodies, but they wouldn't trade this for anything. They were on stage almost every night, and the nights that they weren't on stage, they were doing interviews, or going to events and meeting people, promoting themselves and their tour.

Some of the interviews were actually fun, and they weren't just filled with a hundred of the same questions over and over again.

There was a competition to see which one of them could fit the most maltesers into their mouths.

Han won that one, with just over sixty.

There was also a competition to see which one of them had the most stupidest tattoo.

Leon won that one, with the name of a girl he had slept with when he was on an acid trip at the age of fifteen.

 _I'll give you one last night  
_ _So make it twisted  
_ _Give you one last shot, go on and hit it  
_ _Give you one last time to make me miss it  
_ _Baby, love me apocolyptic_

MTV was doing a special live cast of their whole show, and Mia had organized for everyone to come over to her apartment to watch it. Even Elena came, although she didn't look particularly happy about it, sitting on the couch with her arms folded and a surly expression on her face. The one that surprised Dom was Luke and his kids showing up, grins on their faces as they entered the already crowded apartment.

"I promise I'm not checking up on you, bro," Luke grinned as he saw the look of surprise on Dom's face, clapping his hand down on his shoulder. "Well, not too much."

The showing was the best video footage yet, given it was all done professionally and not just off peoples cell phones or hand held cameras. There was even a close up shot of them running onto the stage before the show, laughing and high fiving each other, Letty laughing as she poked her tongue out at Brian because of something that he said to her. Dom felt his stomach ache in a way that surprised him—almost like he was _jealous._ Just jealous that they got to spend time with her and he didn't.

He didn't ever remember missing anyone this much.

It wasn't the same feeling he felt when his parents had passed, there was no way he would ever compare this pain to that sorrow, but it told him one thing.

What he had for Letty was one of the most real things he had ever felt.

 _Give me a red imprint right across my ass  
_ _I'm leaving scratches up and own your back  
_ _Throw me against the wall, bite me on my neck  
_ _Like the end of the world  
_ _Break up sex_

Letty loved this song—it was hot and it was fun, and the whole band love thrashing this one out. As she was about to go into the second chorus, she looked over her shoulder to where Brian was standing on her right and he was shaking his head, sending his sweaty hair to the side before giving her a grin.

When they had just been opening, they had only done about seven or eight songs, and they shuffled them up as they went along. She thought that maybe she would get sick of singing the same set, give or take one or two songs, night after night, but she hadn't. Now they were singing a mix of over twenty songs a night, and from the energy and zest that her brothers were throwing into it, it didn't seem as though any of them were getting sick of it.

The crowds were insane!

She still couldn't believe that they were all there for them.

To support _them_.

That the screams that would have deafened her if she didn't have plugs in her ears and the shirts they were wearing had their bands faces plastered all over them were because of them. Some of them even had signs, waving them above their head, words of support painted in big, bold letters.

Letty grinned as her voice lowered as she launched into the bridge.

 _Cause we're dysfunctional, physical  
_ _Always slamming doors  
_ _You're a bitch, throwing fits  
_ _Always waging wars  
_ _Me and you, sad but true  
_ _We're not us anymore  
_ _But there's still one thing we're good for_

Her eyes were sultry as she looked directly at the camera and Dom felt as though he was right there with her, standing within breathing distance. He was completely enraptured by her performance, she was killing it.

"They're incredible," Vince shook his head in disbelief. "I think I'm going to need to download some more of their shit."

"Ssh," Dom shushed him and Vince exchanged a look with Mia and grinned before falling quiet and looking back at the TV. Luke's two girls were sitting right in front of the TV, their necks tilted all the way back so that they didn't miss a thing. They had probably heard the song as many times as Dom, but _Apocolyptic_ was a song that never got old. Especially with the way Fixing With Ecstasy delivered it.

They were flawless.

 _Letty_ was flawless.

 _I'll give you one last night  
_ _So make it twisted  
_ _Give you one last shot  
_ _Go on and hit it  
_ _Give you one last time  
_ _To make me miss it  
_ _Baby, love me apocolyptic_

They were coming to the end of the song, which was the closing song for their performance tonight. Letty's eyes were on fire as they bounced around the crowded stadium, and she held the microphone tightly in her hand. Her hair was flying around her shoulders, strands sticking to her face. She swiped it away as she sang out the chorus again.

Her blood felt like it was boiling over.

This was greater than any high than she had ever got from drugs, which she knew made it more dangerous, but right now, she wouldn't trade it for anything else.

 _Baby, love me apocolyptic  
_ _Come on  
_ _Baby, love me apocolyptic_

She let the microphone drop from her hands and clatter to the stage with a squeal before the screams of the crowd overtook the noise. The boys finished off the song on their instruments and then ran forward to join her at the front of the stage. She had Brian on one side, and Leon on the other, and Han was on the other side of Leon. They all shouted out their goodnights, taking a few bows, and Leon even stripped off his shirt and shot it into the crowd, toward a throng of girls who looked like they would eat their own arms off if they had the opportunity to just touch his sweaty shirt.

"Ohmygod, can you believe it?!" She shouted out as they ran down the steps at the side of the stage.

"Another killer show, babe!" Leon squeezed her arm and kissed her on the cheek.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Came a shout from behind them, and Leon looked over his shoulder to see a girl with a microphone, followed by a man with a camera, both of them wearing press badges. She was a pretty girl, and that was enough to make Leon stop and give her a wide smile, folding his arms over his chest to enhance his biceps, which made Letty roll her eyes. "My name is Milah, from MTV Music, and we just wanted a few words with the band?"

"Only a minute," Monica said, appearing beside them suddenly. "These guys really want to get back to their dressing room." Brian and Han came back from where they had been walking ahead, giving wide smiles to the camera.

"Okay, we just had a few questions," Milah smiled. "First of all, you guys were absolutely amazing out there! I've been watching the clips I can get my hands on online, and you guys just never seem to have a bad show!"

"Thank you, thank you," Leon grinned, lapping up the attention.

"It's pretty hard to pull it all together, with a runt like this on your team," Brian teased, jabbing Leon playfully in the side. "But somehow we manage to get him to look good."

"Oh yeah, thanks so much," Leon rolled his eyes and ruffled Brian's hair.

"You guys have a great dynamic," Milah said. "Okay, now I'm not going to keep you guys too long. I can see that you're all a little sweaty and probably want something to drink." The group all laughed along with her. "Now, when do you plan on starting on writing some new songs? I know that you've just released this one, and we are all absolutely in love, but is there any chance that we're going to hear anything new while you're on tour?"

"That's something you have to ask Letty about," Han said, looking over at their lead singer. "She's the one that's amazing with words." Milah turned her gaze to the Latina.

"There's a couple of things that I've been working on," Letty said with a shrug and a half smile. "Still in the early stages, but we'll see."

"Ooh, exciting," Milah grinned at her and then looked across at Brian. "Now we saw photos of your hidden girlfriend for the first time at the awards just before you started this tour. She is gorgeous, absolutely stunning."

"Thank you," Brian smirked and Leon laughed.

"So I understand that things have been going on for some time between you. Any chance that there's any wedding bells on the horizon?" She asked with her eyebrows raised. Shouts of laughter came from the rest of the band as Brian shook his head.

"Oh, no, we're not going into that," he said with a grin. "Sorry."

"No problem, just one last question," Milah turned back to Letty. "By now, I'm pretty sure all your fans have seen the photos of you and your new man at the same awards ceremony. We've learnt that his name is Dominic, is that right?" Letty nodded. "And how long has that been going on?"

"Oh, we're still pretty new," Letty said. "It's way to early to start making comments, but I'll let you guys know that he's amazing." She shifted her eyes to look directly at the camera and grinned. "Thank you, guys! Hope you had a great night!" The boys all shouted their 'goodbyes' into the camera before security and Monica were quickly shuffling them away.

It was almost one in the morning before Letty was coming out of the bathroom in their hotel room, rubbing a towel at her hair. Most of the time, they were on the move, sleeping in a private bus or plane, but they were doing two shows here, so they got rooms. It would be amazing to sleep in a proper bed, that wasn't something that she had done very often over the past month. The tour was incredible, but it was also good at keeping her busy, because in times like this, when she was alone and her mind was quietening down, she missed Dom. She plugged her phone into her charger and sat down on her bed. She hoped that he was still awake as the phone rang a couple of times.

"Letty?" Dom sounded wide awake and she grinned.

"Hey!" She said excitedly.

"I watched the live feed on MTV," he told her. "You guys were incredible." He kept talking and his voice washed over Letty, and she settled down in her bed, her head on her pillow as she listened to him.

 _I know, I know, it was a little bit of a filler. Sorry, guys, but I really wanted to try and capture the whole concert experience for them in one chapter, so I didn't keep trying to expand on it in the other ones!_

 _I just want to spazz out about a couple of things. One, over the past month or so I've finally started binging on_ Teen Wolf. _I brought every season I could off eBay and watched at every free moment I could. I'm completely fucking in love Dylan O'Brien and Tyler Hoechlin. God, they're absolute baaaabes. And the kid who played Isaac. I can't get over his face. He so...Like, sweet looking, but completely sexy at the same time. Gosh._

 _And the other thing is the show_ Shadowhunters. _I was really let down when it first started, the first couple of episodes were, well, absolutely terrible. To be honest. But it's gradually gotten better, and I actually quite like the last two episodes. And Matthew Daddario as Alec? Oh. My God. OhmyGOD! He's just...*sighs dreamily*_

 _Please let me know what you think, and I'll send out a preview :) x_


	19. Chapter 19

_Back with a new chapter, my beautiful people! We got a bit of drama starting in this chapter. The song used in here is one that always makes my heart ache, it's absolutely gorgeous. It's by Ron Pope, and it's called_ A Drop In The Ocean. _You guys should all listen to it, it's bloody beautiful._

"Letty!" Jesse was banging on her door, yelling out. Letty sighed as she pulled her headphones out of her ear, dumping them on the make shift desk and walking across the small hotel room. She opened the door and tilted her head to the side, fixing her narrowed eyes on the shorter boy. "Let—oh, hey," he grinned, leering at her, looking her up and down. She rolled her arms, crossing her arms over her chest, ignoring the way he was looking at her as though he had never seen a female in yoga pants and a sports bra.

"You wanted something, Jess?" She prompted him.

"Oh yeah, right," Jesse shook his head, stopping his process of perving. "Okay, so, a couple of things."

"Is any of it bad?" She asked, crinkling her nose when he nodded. "Start with the shit news then."

"Shit news...Are you sure?" He cringed. Letty just raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to spill. "Okay, the shit news is that Verone has been talking about signing up with Cherry Tree." Letty blinked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Verone?" She asked, her body stilling. "As in, Carter Verone?"

"As in Carter Verone," Jesse confirmed.

"Oh, fuck," she muttered, leaning against the doorframe, tilting her head against the jam. "And bringing all his clients with him?"

"Well, he's actually pretty much only has the one client," Jesse made a face, his eyes darting from side to side. "And, well, you know who that is...Owen." Letty exhaled heavily but then shook her head.

"The other news?" She mumbled.

"The other news is good," Jesse attempted a smile. "I was talking with Monica, right? And she said that the new song? It's a go." Letty's pissed of expression faded slightly as she raised an eyebrow. "She likes what we recorded the other night, and thinks that you should do it just before we go on half time break, something good to tide them over and get them amped for the second half, knowing that we're writing new material even now, as we're on tour."

"Are you serious?" Letty smiled.

"I'm serious, and you know all the guys are behind you on this one," Jesse rolled his eyes. "As if they would ever not be on your side."

"That's..." Letty's smile suddenly dropped and her eyes widened. "Oh my god, I can't do that! It was just—I only just wrote it! We've barely rehearsed! It hasn't been checked by anyone, I haven't even planned all the music—I was thinking about it on a piano or a keyboard, but we haven't—"

"Letty," Jesse grinned at her and put his hands on her shoulders. "It's only simple keys. Cindy's listened to the track and she thinks she's got it down."

"Cindy? How many people have listened to this?" Letty's eyes widened.

"Well, come tomorrow night, there's going to be, like, thousands of people are going to hear it," Jesse told her.

"Tomorrow?!" She cried. "Wait, as in at the concert, _tomorrow night_?!"

"Tomorrow," Jesse nodded. He took a few steps away and grinned, nodding as he starting backing down the hall. "Tomorrow, baby! You're going to sing that song for the world!" Letty watched him go, her eyes still wide in panic as he disappeared around the corner and down the stairs. After a minute, she pulled herself together and backed into her room, shutting the door and numbly walking over to her bed, collapsing backwards and covering her face with her hands, letting out a groan.

* * *

"You guys are beautiful!" Letty screamed into her microphone after she had swallowed almost half her bottle of water. She was met with shouts and cheers of approval, the noise bouncing off the walls and making Letty laugh and look over her shoulder at the rest of her band. They all grinned back at her, nodding their heads. Han's shaggy hair was drenched with sweat, Brian was breathing heavily, a bottle of water in his hand, and Leon was flexing his fingers. "Okay, so, we're all about to go on half time break, I think it's well deserved for all of us!"

"But before going on that break, we've got a brand new song for you!" Brian shouted, leaning forward to speak into his own microphone. There were screams from the audience and Brian grinned, looking back over at Letty and nodding encouragingly. She took in a deep breath, suddenly feeling very nervous, like she was going on stage for the first time, about to sing her songs for people for the first.

In a way, she was.

It wasn't often that she wrote songs like this, and it was even less often that she performed a song that she had literally finished the lyrics for two days ago and had only done a rough recording of before it was being played for everyone. Letty took in another shaky breath before walking back to the centre of the stage to hook her microphone back in the stand.

"Okay, so this song has only just been finished," Letty began, purposefully keeping her volume down to force the crowd to stop shouting. "I had most definitely not planned on performing it tonight, or on this tour at all, but I've got some amazing support with me who thought you guys might enjoy it." There were scattered cheers throughout the crowd and she smiled, looking back over her shoulder at her boys. "So Han and Brian are going to go and have a quick break, and me and Leon are going to join them in a few minutes, after I sing this song." There were cheers and whoops from the crowd as the two boys waved to them as they jogged down the steps to the left, disappearing backstage. "Now, this girl back here," she jerked her head over her shoulder, back to where the stage hands had organized for a keyboard to be set up, and Cindy Griffin was sitting there. She waved out at the crowds before composing herself, looking at the sheets of paper in front of her. "We've been working pretty much all through the night to get this song together, and so—be nice! It's still a little rough!"

Letty licked her tongue over her lips and looked to the side of the stage, where Brian and Gisele were standing there, both giving her encouraging smiles. The lights around the stadium dimmed, one spot light falling on her, one on Leon and the last falling on Cindy. It was all simple lighting, nothing big and fancy to detract from the music. She focussed on one spot in the distance, just like she had been taught by two people—Monica, before they went on stage for the very first time, and Luke, when she felt like life was getting on top of her. The spot in the distance was the sound stage, where Jesse would be set up. She couldn't see him, but she knew that he was there, and that he would be supporting her, and that was enough to get her started.

 _A drop in the ocean  
_ _A change in the weather  
_ _I was praying that you and me might end up together  
_ _It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
_ _But I'm holding you closer than most  
_ _'Cause you are my heaven_

Cindy was incredible on the keyboard, her fingers sliding across the keys in the simple chords and making the words sound that much more powerful. The words were written on a couple scraps of paper, as well as all over a ripped napkin from Denny's, and it was probably the most un-elegant set of lyrics she had spilled. Even back when she was drinking and smoking and barely able to string a legible sentence together, she used to write in an actual, lined book.

But this song had practically written itself, between the concerts, and the rehearsals, and the late night phone conversations with Dom.

 _I don't wanna waste the weekend  
_ _If you don't love me, pretend  
_ _A few more hours then it's time to go  
_ _As my train rolls down the east coast  
_ _I wonder how you keep warm  
_ _It's too late to cry  
_ _Too broken to move on_

"They're loving it," Brian murmured to Gisele, who grinned widely and clenched her hand tighter around his bicep. "You know who she wrote this about, right?"

"You're kidding," Gisele rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows who this is about. They've all seen the pictures online, and we've all seen them together. It's pretty damn clear who it's about." Brian smirked as he turned back to watching Letty. The spot lights were still on settled on the Latina, Leon and the blonde, and they were just starting to bring some muted spot lights spinning out over the crowd. None of them knew the words, although as the second chorus started, people seemed to pick up on a couple of lines.

 _It's just a drop in the ocean  
_ _A change in the weather  
_ _I was praying that you and me might end up together  
_ _It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
_ _But I'm holding you closer than most  
_ _'Cause you are my heaven_

Leon joined in the on the chorus, along with one of the violinist who sometimes played with them. The music was simple, but it swelled in all of the right places, making the song that more powerful. Letty unhooked her microphone and took a few steps closer toward the front of the stage as she began the next verse. The music had quieted down again, dropping back to a few simple strokes. Brian looked down at his phone, sending off a quick text to Mia.

 _Misplaced trust in old friends  
_ _Never counting regrets  
_ _By the grace of God, I do not rest at all  
_ _And New England as the leaves change  
_ _The last excuse that I'll claim  
_ _I was a girl who loved a man like a little girl  
_ _And still I can't let you go  
_ _Most nights I hardly slept  
_ _Don't take what you don't need from me_

The fan pages that Dom kept an eye on like an obsessed person were receiving updates, all going on about a new song. He frowned and went to their twitter account, where there were more raves about the song. There was a link, a blurry video being live uploaded from someone's cell phone, and he had to turn the volume all the way up so that he could actually see the picture and hear the sound.

But even through the tinny little microphone he could hear the words, and there was a selfish part inside of him that hoped this song was for him. Especially as she was coming to the conclusion, her voice filled with so emotion that he actually ached. She was running her hand through her hair, and then she rested her hand over her heart as she continued.

 _Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
_ _No, no  
_ _Heaven doesn't seem far away  
_ _Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
_ _No, no  
_ _Heaven doesn't seem far away  
_ _Oh, no_

Dom took in a deep breath, before picking up his phone and sending off a text to his sister. The response was almost instant, a smiley face emoticon and a single word.

 _Yes._

A grin broke out across his face.

 _I hope you guys enjoyed it!_

 _Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think, and I'll send you a preview :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_So this is a bit of a quicker update than usual. But I'm sitting here watching_ Sound of Music _and I've got everything written, so thought that I would put it up. The song used in this chapter is_ Forever _by In This Moment. Also, the band I mention at the end, Devilskin, is an amazing group from my home country :)_

"Monica," Letty sighed. "Why are we having this discussion? It's a no. It's a no from me, and it's a no from the rest of the band." She looked across the room to where Brian and Jesse were sitting. Monica started another spiel, but Letty just cut her off. "Look, Mia is going to be here any minute, and then we're meeting the car downstairs to go to the arena to get ready. This is so not the time to talk to me about—"

"That's enough!" Leon walked through the doorway between the kitchen and into the lounge. He reached forward and snatched the phone from Letty's hand. "We're not performing with his band. He's a fucking asshole, and this is our tour. Now, we've got a concert to get ready for, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to fuck our leading lady off before that." He dropped his hand and ended the call, handing it back to Letty. She gave him a grateful smile and then her eyes darted to the door when she heard a knock at the door.

"Yes!" Brian jumped up from the bed and practically ran from the door. He threw it open and Mia was standing there, a roller bag at her feet. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Mia cried, jumping forward and throwing her arms around his neck. The band inside ran forward as well, waiting for the couple to be done with their kisses and hugs after a month apart before leaning in to welcome her. Brian stepped around his girlfriend and into the hallway, reaching down to pick up her bag. He froze, his head tipped to the side, and then there was a grin that spread across his face. Mia looked over her shoulder and saw her boyfriends reaction, and then looked over at Letty. "Oh, yeah," she smirked. "I brought you a present."

"A present?" Letty raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, a present," Mia grinned. Brian came back inside the hotel room and then stepped to the side, letting Letty's 'present' come into the room.

"Dom!" Letty cried out, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Hey, Let," Dom grinned at her, stepping into the room and wrapping an arm around her shoulders and bringing her in close to him. The smile that spread across her face almost split her face in half as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto him tightly.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked as she pulled back.

"Well, I wanted to see you," Dom replied. "I'm not here for as long Mia will be, I can only be here for a few weeks, but I just wanted to see you." Letty wasn't even thinking about the other people in the room as she sucked her lower lip into her mouth, blinking up at him and shaking her head slightly. Dom's smiled softly, lifting his hand to rub it over her cheekbone. "And your song last night was gorgeous." There was a slight blush on her face and she reached up to press her mouth to his.

"Our Letty is turning to mush," Leon sung out behind him.

"She's like a puddle!" Brian joined in.

"Oh, piss off," Letty mumbled over her shoulder, but there was no venom in her voice. She shot a smile over her shoulder at the rest of her friends, minus Han and Gisele, before leaning her head back against Dom's chest. It felt like the most natural thing in the world as he dropped a kiss to the crown of her head, his arms still locked around her.

* * *

"You guys have been incredible!" Letty shouted into her microphone as she walked across the stage to where her water bottle was sitting on the ground. Cheers went up from the crowd—clapping and shouting echoing through the enclosed venue and Letty grinned as she looked over her shoulder to the rest of her band mates. Brian met her grin, while Leon was looking down at his guitar, fiddling with the tuning keys, and Han was taking a long drink from his own water bottle, wiping away the sweat pouring down his forehead. Letty took a long drink from her bottle and then threw it back to the ground, walking back to the centre of the stage. "Okay, so this next song," she began. "This next song was written between me and my favourite man, Brian, over here." Another defeaning cheer went up from the crowd and Letty laughed, glancing back once more.

"Favourite my ass," Leon piped up from a few steps away from Brian, barely able to be heard over the crowds, but some of them heard, and there were scattered laughs.

"One of my favourite," Letty quickly corrected, speaking partly to her band and partly to the crowd. "Because there's no way I could choose between my boys." Her eyes flickered to the side, to where Mia, Dom and Jesse were standing in the wings. Dom smirked at her and Letty licked her lips quickly before turning back to her crowd. "Now, as I was saying, I wrote this song with Brian. Now, Brian is in love." There was a predicatable, collective 'aw' from the crowd and Letty laughed. "He's pretty sure he's been in love for the past year, but he's only gotten up the balls to tell her the past couple of months."

"Shut up!" Brian shouted, and the first few rows of people tittered.

"We started writing this song a while ago, but we didn't finish it until about a month ago, so this is the first time we have preformed it! Kind of touches on how we're almost always moving around, and can't be next to the person we want to me all the time," her eyes darted across to Dom once more. "And it's about how long someone's love is going to last, when you find that one, perfect person. And this is also the first time that Brian's special lady has heard the song as well, so you guys are all together on that one!" Letty ducked her head, resuming her position just off centre as the lights dimmed.

Another round of cheers went up from the crowd, and Letty felt her lips curling in a smile as the intro to the song began. They had played with the idea of writing a slow song—a ballad—but Han had picked up the chorus on his drum set and then the pace had only increased from there. She nodded her head to the beat they were setting, lifting the heel of her foot to tap along with the drum beat. Letty felt her toes curling in pleasure as the drums and two guitars came together, heating her blood as she took in a deep breath, filling her lungs and starting the song.

 _My heart's gone_  
 _He no longer lies by my side_  
 _He left at dawn_  
 _And once again I lie alone_

Dom glanced over at his sister, who was staring up the steps and onto the stage, her expression entranced. The lights were still dimmed, only one of the spotlights spinning around over the audience and occasionally over the stage but not focussing on any one band member. He narrowed his eyes so where Letty had been standing before the lights had switched off, and he could vaguely make out her bouncing figure as she started on the bridge of the song. Mia nudged him in the side and he grinned over at her, throwing his arm around his sister's shoulders as the chorus began.

The spotlight fell on Letty, lighting her up for everyone to see, and other lights glowing around the stage to show her band. She was holding the microphone with both hands as she belted out the lyrics.

 _Forever starts today  
_ _Forever we will be  
_ _Forever every day  
_ _Forever faithfully_

He completely understood his sisters entrancement. Letty's voice held the long notes perfectly when she sang the chorus, feeling behind every word. Brian and Leon grinned across at each other as they broke into the small solo after the chorus. Letty was nodding her head furiously to their beat as she walked over to Brian, leaning in close to him before entering the next verse.

 _It's been three weeks  
_ _(You know I had to leave)  
_ _Your voice is all I have to hold  
_ _I lie here alone  
_ _(I'd be there if I could)  
_ _Awaiting my love's return_

There was a faint return to her words, coming from the backing track, but Dom could also hear Brian singing them into Letty's microphone. She was approaching the chorus again, her shoulders tightening as she spun around to face the crowd once more and sing to them. After the chorus that time, there was a guitar solo, that Brian executed perfectly, the crowd going wild and Mia grinning and clapping her hands excitedly. The lights were all dimmed except the red and white ones that were spinning around the guitarist. The kid was good; even if Dom didn't like him, he would have had to admit that. Suddenly his attention was distracted as Letty appeared out of the darkness right in front of them, grabbing Mia's hand.

"What?" Mia shouted over the music.

"Hurry up! I'm almost up again!" Letty screamed back, tugging on her hand. Mia's eyes widened—out of fear but also anticipation. She glanced over at Dom who just grinned and shrugged, nodding his head at the Latina. Mia made the split second decision, letting Letty drag her onto the stage just as her que came.

 _And through it all  
_ _No matter  
_ _It all comes down to you  
_ _And through it all  
_ _No matter  
_ _It all comes down to you_

Dom's eyes widened in surprise as Letty screamed out the last word, hoarse and throaty and fucking gorgeous. Clearly everyone agreed because the crowd started screaming and jumping and the spotlights started going crazy. The stage then completely lit up as Letty resumed centre stage, and people noticed Mia standing next to Brian.

They finished the song, and Letty was laughing as the lights started to dim.

"Thank you!" She shouted into the microphone. "We're going to be back in a couple of hours, but for now, enjoy the rest of your night! Up next you have Devilskin!" The lights cut out completely as a roar went up. As Letty ran off the stage in front of the three men, she pulled the earbuds out, throwing them into a nearby trash can. "Yeah?!" Letty asked Dom, adrenaline still pumping through her veins as she bounced toward him, her hair flying around her face.

"Yeah, baby!" Dom grinned as she approached him.

"That was amazing!" She cried out as she jumped into his arms, throwing her own around his neck and holding him tightly to her. Her skin was sweaty and damp but Dom didn't care as he spun her around a pressed a kiss to her mouth.

"You're fucking incredible," Dom murmured as they pulled apart and she grinned again.

"Okay, guys, break it up," Monica rolled her eyes at the couple, but she was smiling at the pair. "You have a twenty-five minutes window for bathroom, water and wardrobe change. Hurry up." Letty smirked, looking between Dom and her dressing room, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hallway after her.

"That's enough time," she grinned.

 _Let me know what you guys think, and I'll send out a preview of the next chapter :)_

 _Also, have you guys heard anything from Ruelle or Fleurie? They're incredible xx_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey, guys! Song used in this chapter is_ You _by The Pretty Reckless. I absolute love it, it's quite a bit slower than most of their mainstream stuff. Check it out :)_

When Letty had gone to bed the night before, or more like early that morning, given how long her and Dom had rolled around in the sheets, she had expected to wake up to her alarm just after eight. She would get up, maybe be able to fit in a quick round in the shower, and then drag Dom along to her dress rehearsal, walking on cloud nine at having her boyfriend alongside her on their first tour.

She didn't expect to wake up to Monica banging away on the door and hollering out her name. Letty winced and cracked open an eye, looking over to Dom, who was blinking over at her, looking confused and not particularly happy about being woken up so ungracefully. Letty took in a deep breath and rubbed a hand over her face.

"I'll get it," she croaked out. She rolled out of bed and exhaled heavily through her nose as she found a shirt on the ground, pulling it over her head. Her bag was on the chair near the door, and she pulled out a pair of sweatpants, jerking them on before opening her door a crack and glaring outside. "What are you guys even doing here? It's not even seven-thirty yet, we don't have to be at the rehearsal until—"

"It's not about that," Monica said abruptly. She pushed open the door and Letty sighed, letting her agent in and then raising her eyebrows when she saw Brian behind her. Dom saw the two of them coming in and muttering under his breath as he attempted to roll out of bed while keeping his naked lower half covered. His briefs and jeans were on the ground, and he jerked them on, pulling up the zipper and the button. Monica waited until he had found a shirt before she pursed her lips and looked back to Letty. "There's a tape. Online."

"A tape?" Letty arched an eyebrow, looking lost. "Of what?" A mocking smile suddenly spread across her face. "Oh my god, was it Leon? That dumbass and the shit he gets into—"

"It wasn't Leon, Let," Brian interrupted her, his expression serious. The smile left her face and she just looked confused. Brian looked over her shoulder to Dom, who was standing there with his arms folded over his chest. "It's you, man." Dom frowned deepened and he looked between Brian and Monica, and then to Letty. "It's of you and Elena."

"Fucking hell," Dom let out a short laugh, rubbing his hand over his face, pinching at the bridge of his nose. From the way he was looking down at the ground, his face drained of color, Letty knew that there was indeed a tape, it wasn't some hoax. A wave of nauseousness flooded over her and she clenched her hands into fists at her side. She took in a deep, shaky breath and exhaled heavily through her nose before looking back at Monica.

"How bad is it?" She asked quietly, hoping her voice was steady.

"Well, we're getting it down as quickly as we can, but it's the internet. It went viral once people realize who it was," the agent replied. "Fortunately it's not you on the tape, but people already know you're with Dom, so it's almost as good."

"We just wanted to tell you before you found out from going online," Brian said to her. Letty nodded, maybe a couple times more than she needed to, like she was doing it as an automatic reaction while trying to process what was happening. Brian stepped over to her, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in for a tight hug. Dom watched the pair of them with his lips pursed in a light line, before walking over to the window and staring outside, his shoulders hunched. Monica was watching the three of them, her eyes furious.

"Okay, so, we need to look at spinning this the best way possible," she began, her voice brisk. "I'm assuming that this was all before you two started seeing each other?" She asked, looking over at Dom. Dom still had his back to her, but he nodded once. "And was she your girlfriend? Someone that you were serious about? Someone that you trusted?" She was firing one question after another and it was all getting muddled in the Cubans head. He frowned and then turned back to look at her, his forehead creased. "I need answers here, boy," Monica snapped her fingers, her phone in her other hand, her thumb poised to start texting.

"We weren't serious, no," Dom finally said.

"Oh, lovely," Monica sighed in annoyance. "So are there more of these sex tapes that we can look forward to? You make these with all of your one night stands?"

"Hey—" Dom began to protest but he was cut off by Letty.

"Monica," she said sharply, her voice steady despite the shaken look on her face. "He didn't ask for this. If he wasn't with me and that got out, no one would care. No offence," she forced a smile over at him, letting out a snort as she attempted to make a joke. Dom just stared back at her, his body wound tight. "So what do we do?"

"Well, we need to sort this out," Monica said. "If you're asked about it, say that she was your girlfriend. That you were serious about her, and it was a—a really loving relationship that you had going on, and you made it thinking that you were in a safe environment blah blah blah," she took in a deep breath. "Okay, you've got a concert today. Would you be willing to do an interview before hand? Just a few words? So that we can get a statement out there?" Letty sighed but jerked her head in a nod. "Okay, good," Monica looked back over at Dom. "Tell me this is the only one we need to worry about." Dom thought for a moment and then sighed.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, and Monica let out a growl. "Look, I don't know! We only fooled around a few times—"

"And you decided to document those special times so you can look back and get your dick wet," Monica muttered.

"She was into some different shit, ya know? I'm pretty sure there was only one, but I didn't even know about the tape until after, a few days after when she wanted to watch it together!" Letty cringed when he said that and Dom looked over to her. "Let, I'm sorry, I—"

"It's fine, it's fine," she swallowed and leaned back into Brian. Dom looked at the pair of them, a lump of jealousy in his throat that he hated. He knew there was nothing between them, it was all brotherly-sisterly love, but he wished that it was him who was hugging Letty right now, and trying to make her feel better. He had a feeling, though, that if he leaned in toward her, her body would stiffen and he wouldn't be able to make her feel better at all. So he stayed where he was, arms tight across his chest and his mind running through hundreds of different scenarios where he was making Elena pay for what he did.

He had never lifted his hand against a woman before, but this was pure spite, and it was making his body tremble in anger.

"We should get to rehearsal," Brian said, breaking the uncomfortable tension in the room. "It'll help get your mind off shit," he added under his breath, ducking his head so that his mouth was close to Letty's ear. She nodded and pulled herself away from him.

"I'm just gonna get dressed," she said, walking over to her bag and disappearing into the bathroom. Monica glanced at the door before shooting a glare over at Dom and then staring back down at her phone. Brian kept his mouth pressed in a firm line and his arms crossed, staring down at the ground. Dom didn't like the tension in the room, and he especially didn't like the fact he was the reason for the tension, but there was nothing he could say or do right now that was going to make things better, so he kept his mouth shut. When Letty came back out of the bathroom, she looked a lot more composed, wearing skinny jeans, a sweatshirt and hair pulled back from her face. "I'll be back this afternoon," she told Dom, dropping her bag and coming over to him.

"I can come with you if you—"

"No," Letty quickly cut him off, finally meeting his eyes. "I'll see you later." She gave him a brief kiss on the cheek before turning and heading out the door. Monica followed quickly after her and Brian nodded at him.

* * *

"Can you just drop me here?" Letty asked on their way back from their dress rehearsal at the stage.

"Are you sure?" Leon looked across the back of the taxi.

"Yes," she nodded.

"How are you going to get back?"

"Well, we're in a town car, right?" Letty rolled her eyes sarcastically and then leaned forward to knock her fingers against the glass. "Can you pull over here?" She asked. The driver nodded, slowing down and pulling over to the curb.

"We don't have it booked right now, you know there's going to be other people in there," Leon told her.

"That's okay," Letty shrugged as she pulled her collar up closer to her neck. "I just need one of the back rooms." Leon didn't look too happy about leaving her at the recording studio by herself and Letty sighed, reaching over to punch him lightly in the arm. "I've got my phone on me, and there's security. I won't be long, okay?" Leon nodded and leaned back into the seat, Letty sliding out of the car and heading toward the studio. The rehearsal was terrible, she knew that, even if the rest of the band didn't say anything. She missed her cues, and her voice bottomed out on the notes that were meant to be low and scratched when it was meant to be high.

She needed to get her act together before tonight, and she just needed some time alone, time to sing without pressure, to get back in the zone.

Letty swiped her card against the lock on the door and let herself into the studio. It was practically empty, a couple of sound technicians doing some mixes in the first couple of rooms, but other than that, she was all by herself. She went into the far room, going into the sound booth first. Coming alone into the recording studio was something she did quite often, and Jesse had shown her how to work things if all she wanted to do was put a track on, shove headphones over her ears and disappear into her own world.

It was better than the drugs and alcohol that she used to use to dissolve her problems.

Slightly healthier as well.

At the moment, all they had sorted out was an acoustic track. Undoubtedly, they would overlay it with some drums and the boys guitars before they released it, but for now, she liked the way it sounded. She plugged in her phone, and then walked into the sound booth, shutting the door and putting her headphones on. The music had started and she closed her eyes, bobbing her head up and down as she fell into the song.

 _You don't want me, no_  
 _You don't need me_  
 _Like I want you, oh_  
 _Like I need you_

 _And I_  
 _Want you in my life_  
 _And I_  
 _Need you in my life_

The lyrics were simple, but heartfelt. There wasn't a wide range, either, and so she didn't need to push herself. Which was what she needed. She liked the way the strumming of the acoustic guitar sounded, and she tapped her fingers against her thigh to the rhythm of the song.

 _You can't see me, no_  
 _Like I see you_  
 _I can't have you, no_  
 _Like you have me_

Suddenly the music stopped and Letty's eyes flashed open, her eyes narrowing as she glared at the thick glass separating her from the sound booth.

Owen stood there, holding his phone in her hand.

"Oh, for fucks sakes," she hissed through her teeth.

 _Now! My music obsessions since my last update! Actually, heaps of old songs have resurfaced on my iTunes. There's_ Thinking It Over _by Dana Glover, seriously this song makes my heart ache like every time I hear it. I think I obsessively listened to it when I was a teenager when I went through a break up, melodramatic child that I was. Then there's_ Pony _by Ginuwine. LOL. Don't know what's got me so into that one all of a sudden. And the third one is_ Bring Me Back To Life _by Extreme Music. Seriously, the_ Shadowhunters _show has a pretty great soundtrack, I think I've fallen in love with every song I've discovered through there!_

 _Oh gosh,_ aaaaaaaand _there's this cover of a Jesse McCartney song,_ Beautiful Soul, _by SoMo. I watched a Stydia fan video to the song, and I'm now just completely in love._

 _Oooooh, and in the post the other day, I got my Stilinski 24 hoodie. Can you tell I'm obsessed with_ Teen Wolf _just a little bit? Yes? No? Maybe? LOL._

 _As usual, please feed my obsession with songs and reviews :) It'd make me very happy, and I'll send you a preview xxx_


	22. Chapter 22

_Couple of things have happened since my last update. First thing is sad, one of my kitties died :( Not too sure how, appears as though he ate something poisonous in our neighbours yard. Me and my hubby and my second kitty are very upset. Second thing is happier, thank God; it's my birthday today! Yes, Friday the 13th. LOL. I'm getting old._

 _The song used in this chapter is_ Beautiful Tragedy _by In This Moment._

"So, your boyfriends almost more famous than you," Owen began as he walked into the sound room. Letty took her headphones off her head and hooked them over the microphone, turning her narrow eyed look toward the door. "I'm assuming it was an ex girlfriend who decided to throw it out there? Get a little publicity?"

"Something like that," Letty said through clenched teeth.

"That's rough," Owen said in his voice that somehow always managed to sound genuine, even though he was being completely and utterly unsympathetic.

"What do you want, Owen?" Letty asked, crossing her arms tightly over her chest, digging her fingers into her skin to try and keep herself calm.

"What makes you think that I need to have a reason to come over here and see my old bandmate?" He lifted an eyebrow at her. His eyes skimmed her up and down, making her feel dirty. She wondered what it was that made him so attractive in the first place. There were his rugged good looks and the accent...But with the way he had treated her, it made her realize just what a crappy place she had been in.

"What do you want, Owen?" Letty repeated, her voice a little harsher this time.

"Well, doll," Owen closed the distance between them, standing only a few inches apart. "I'm sure your agent has told you that your label has signed us."

"Yeah, I heard they'd taken a downhill turn," she muttered. Owen let out a short laugh, but the edges of his lips were pulled tight. " _What do you want, Owen_?" She was almost spitting now, her body tightening and tense, reacting to the close proximity between her and her ex boyfriend.

"Cutting right to the chase then, I guess," Owen shrugged, not looking too bothered. "Right, well, I hear that you're the only thing that's stopping us from performing with you and your little band for the rest of your tour," he said. Letty frowned as she tried to figure out where he was going. "And that's not so great, because we would really like to perform." Letty blinked and then let out a short laugh of disbelief.

"You're here because you want to come on tour with us?" Letty snorted. "You're fucking with me, right?"

"Letty—"

"First of all," Letty's disbelieving smile dropped right off her face and was replaced with a furious expression. "Do _not_ call me Letty. It's _Leticia_. Second of all, you can't come here and act all—all _whatever_ it is you're trying to do right now, to get on board with _our_ tour because your band is now failing."

"Hey—"

"Oh, no," she shook her head sharply. "Don't even try to deny that. I've read the reviews on your songs, and your CD's. You haven't released anything new in the six months, and your last 'big release' was a flop. You _need_ us."

"That's not the way I would put it," Owen snapped.

"Well, it's the way _I_ would put it!" Letty growled back. "You ditched us, when you thought that you were having your big break, and now that _we've_ made it and _we're_ doing well, that you think you can try to jump back on our band wagon and be a part of this. Well _you can't_. You know what you _can_ do?" She approached him, almost spitting in her anger as she reached forward to stab her finger against his chest. "You can _fuck. Off_." She stormed toward the door, snatching up her phone that Owen had put down on the table beside the door, and she was almost in the hall when Owen's hand closed around her forearm, pulling her back to him.

"That sex tape that's been leaked online? With your boyfriend?" Owen said to her, his tone low. "You remember those photos that we took?" Letty felt a whole new wash of sickness roll over her. "You remember back when you would get high, all coked up, and you would get down to your underwear and let me take all kind of dirty pictures of you? And then _out_ of your underwear?"

"You're a fucking asshole, Owen," she managed to say, her voice shaking in anger. "You're a fucking spiteful asshole."

"Imagine how quickly everyone would forget about this silly little sex tape when the rock star girlfriend is the one whoring up their screens?" He asked her with a small, twisted smile. Letty drew in a harsh breath through her teeth before ripping her arm away from him and stalking down the hallway.

* * *

Her head really wasn't in the game right now.

In fact, her head wasn't anywhere _near_ the game.

Brian was trying to talk to her, and she couldn't even hear him. He was prepping them for going on, the opening act was drawing to a close, so they were meant to be running on stage in less than ten minutes. Her whole body felt so edge that every noise and movement was making her twitch and jump. When she had gotten back to her hotel room, she had showered for almost half an hour and by the time she got out, Monica and Gisele were out there, waiting for her to be finished to get her to the arena and into the changing rooms.

Now she was poured into a tiny black dress that didn't leave anything to the imagine and ended practically at her ass cheeks. She had on a pair of black boots that were thigh high, and so much make up that she could barely keep her eyelids open.

There had been a reporter for some channel who had come up to them just a few minutes before, shoving a microphone in front of her face and asking questions about the tape. Monica had set it up, and said that it was just going to be a couple of words. Letty didn't even remember what she had said to the woman, before Brian had taken over for her, and quickly steered the conversation back toward their concert.

"Hey, Letty...Letty...Letty!" She blinked and looked over to where Dom was standing. She tried to give him a smile, but then she was being jostled on either side and pointed toward the steps that lead onto the stage. She managed to get one last look back at Dom, who looked a little lost, standing there with his hands buried in his pockets and gnawing down on his lower lip.

"She's got a lot on her mind right now," Gisele murmured, appearing at his elbow. "Just let her get the concert over with, and then talk to her tonight."

"I haven't talked to her all day," Dom muttered.

"That's probably a good thing," Mia said, coming up on his other side. "You guys both had time to think it over, get some space."

"I don't think she's had time to think it over," Dom sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "She's been busy all day."

"Which is probably also a good thing," Gisele said. "Let her get this out of the way, and then focus on it tonight, afterwards." Dom nodded, swallowing hard as he looked through the doorway that looked out over the stage. It was the dark, and the curtains were pulled, but he could just make out the figures of _Fixing With Ecstasy_ getting into position to start their first song. One of the back lights was turned on, and their silhouettes painted the curtain, drawing screams and hollers from the crowd as they were teased with the shapes of the band about to start. Dom's eyes were only on Letty, as the back light began to spin and a few more joined in, the boys starting up their music for the first song. Letty was shaking out her hands as the lights spun away from her, and he saw her look over at Brian. His eyes travelled over to her guitarist and back up singer, and saw him nod at her, a small smile on her face. That seemed to reassure her as she put her hands on either side of the microphone, the curtain beginning to lift, to reveal them to their audience.

They hadn't opened with this song before, it had only been a few hours ago they had decided to do it.

Letty was regretting it instantly now, though.

She took in a deep breath as her queue came.

 _Silent night_  
 _Let me sleep away these memories within_  
 _Sacrifices of purity are turning into sings_  
 _And this judgements day is growing near_  
 _And this confession is killing me again_

The song required a lot of control of her vocals.

Not that that that was specific to just _this_ song, but this one pushed her limits. The deep and long notes—it needed her to pull right from the pit of her stomach, and it needed her heart.

And she just didn't couldn't give that right now.

Letty swallowed hard and looked across at Brian, who was looking back at her, a slight frown on his face. He caught her gaze and gave her an encouraging nod, and she looked back out at her audience. They were swaying from side to side, mouthing the lyrics of the song, supporting her, just like the rest of her band was doing.

 _This beautiful tragedy is crashing into me_  
 _This dying destiny_

 _So now you lay yourself down in this grave_  
 _With shattered eyes_  
 _Beautiful melodies to try and wash away the lies_  
 _And this judgement day is growing near_  
 _And this confession is killing me again_

Dom frowned over at Gisele, who was chewing down on her lower lip rapidly. Monica had joined the trio, standing on Mia's other side, and she was gnashing her teeth in worry. It wasn't a good look for the older, and the fact that her and Gisele, the people who had known Letty the longest out of the four of them, all looked as worried as he felt, just made it worse.

She sounded good—far better than any average person would sound, but there was definitely something off about her. As the song came closer to the end, he noticed that some of the longer notes were wobbling a little.

 _This beautiful tragedy is crashing into me_  
 _This dying destiny, take me away_  
 _This beautiful tragedy come crashing into me_  
 _This dying destiny_

* * *

Letty seemed to pull it together for the rest of the concert, but she still wasn't herself. The banter wasn't there, needing to be picked up by the other boys. Once Leon and Jesse started bouncing off each other, they were definitely entertaining, but it wasn't the same as Letty leading the show. In their half time break, Letty came off the stage and had a drink of water, and then headed straight to her dressing room to get into her second costume. Dom had thought about going to see her, but Gisele had said that maybe he should just wait, try not to get in her headspace.

After the concert, they took a couple of taxi's back to their hotel, taking the back entrance in. Dom kept a few feet between as the elevator slowly emptied, until it was just him, Letty, Brian and Mia left. When they reached their floor, Brian stepped off first, his hand holding onto Mia's as he looked back over his shoulder to Dom and Letty.

"We'll see you guys in the morning?" He asked.

"Sure thing," Letty gave him a small smile. She glanced across at Dom and reached out to put her arm around his waist, the first contact that she had made with him since this morning. Dom instantly felt a wash of calm as his body relaxed against hers, lifting his hand almost hesitantly to rest over her shoulder. They walked down the hall to her room, Letty swiping her key card and going inside. Her hair was still damp from the quick shower that she had taken in the changing rooms, and she pulled it away from her face and into a bun. Dom took his keys and his wallet out of his pockets, putting them down on the table and taking in a deep breath as he looked over at her.

"Letty," he began. "About this tape." Letty's shoulders were slumped as she turned around and looked back at him.

"I'm really tired, Dom," she said quietly. His body tensed as he waited for the brush off, for her to ask him to go and stay in another room, for her to ask him to give her some space. "Can we talk about it in the morning?" Dom blinked at her.

"We? So..." he let out a nervous laugh. "You don't want me to go?"

"Well, I'm assuming that this whole tape was filmed before we got together, right?" She asked with a weak smile. He nodded furiously. "Right, well, then no, I don't want you to go." As if to prove her point, she began undressing. "I just want you to get in bed, and hug me, and go to sleep, and tomorrow, we'll talk."

 _Instead of songs, this time I want to rave about a couple of things I've watched on Netflix. Obviously, there's_ Jessica Jones _. Okay, I know, I know, I'm a total Marvel freak, but it's amazing! I've had a few friends who aren't into Marvel at all who watched and they were in love. The second is a documentary,_ Hot Girls Wanted. _It's kinda...Sad and shit, but it's really good. About girls who get into amateur porn and don't really know what they're getting themselves into. And then_ Sense8. _Ohmygod._ Sense8. _It is absolutely incredible. I wasn't into it at first, but I stuck with it, and we binged on the whole season in the weekend. It was unlike anything else I've watched, and I definitely recommend._

 _Oh shit!_ AND I SAW _Captain America: CIVIL WAR_ LAST WEEKEND! _Holy shit. Just as good as I had hoped. Couple of things I was a little iffy on but *sighs dreamily* it was very good. Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans and Jeremy Renner all in one movie makes me very happy :) So if anyone is a Marvel fan and wants to fangirl, don't hold back! Especially if you want to fangirl about Stucky or Sebastian Stan talking in Russian or Wanda, who I absolutely fell in love with in this movie._

 _But especially Sebastian talking in Russian, that was like a spiritual experience._

 _Let me know what you think, and I'll send out a preview for a review xx_


	23. Chapter 23

_First of all, I just wanted to say I'm sorry that it took so long to get back to all of your reviews after my last update. There was some weird syncing issue with the reviews and I wasn't able to reply to them normally, so it took a while to go through and reply to you all :( I'm sorry! Secondly, the song that Owen's band is_ Trip The Darkness _by Lacuna Coil._

Dom was awake from just after six, which was pretty damn early when it came to him. Letty was still asleep, and he didn't want to wake her, so he just stayed still, dozing in and out until Letty blinked over at him and he gave her a sleepy smile in response. Letty made a muffled noise under her breath and smushed her face into the pillow.

"What time is it?" She groaned.

"I think it's about half past seven," Dom replied before rolling over and looking at his phone. "Yeah, half past seven," he confirmed.

"Way to early to be awake after a one o'clock bed time," she grunted, her voice muffled by the pillow. Dom laughed and rolled back over, one of his arms falling over her upper torso. Letty made a cooing noise under her breath and he rubbed his hand up and down her back, enjoying the way she was reacting. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, Letty enjoying his touch before she took in a deep breathed and turned her face to the side to look at him. "I guess we better talk about yesterday."

"Yeah," Dom cringed. "I guess."

"So..." Letty turned over, propping herself up on her elbow and looking down at him. "You, uh, you and Elena made a tape, huh?"

"We did," Dom answered, his voice low.

"And I'm assuming it was her that released it?" She continued.

"I haven't actually talked to her," Dom admitted. "But, well, it wasn't me. Which only leaves her." Letty nodded slowly, exhaling heavily through her nose. Dom licked his tongue over his lower lip and frowned. "Look, I've never been in this situation before, but...Shouldn't you be more pissed?"

"That I'm finally on a our headlining tour with my amazing friends and my incredible boyfriend who has an attention seeking whore as an ex-girlfriend that has released a sex tape that has gone viral?" Letty asked, one eyebrow arched. Dom couldn't help a quirk of his lips before he nodded once. "Yeah. I probably should. But the thing is, that's not all I've got to worry about." Dom frowned and lifted a finger to run along the side of her face.

"What is it, Let?" He asked softly.

"It's Owen," she murmured.

"Oh right," Dom winced. "Yeah, that completely sucks. I can't believe you have to deal with him being in the same city as you guys _—_ Mia told me that they changed over to your label. Can they do that? Isn't that, like...Like a conflict of interest or something?" Letty let out a short laugh that didn't sound at all honest.

"Uh, no," she shook her head. "I mean, they did really well to begin with, and they have a following, it's probably really good for the label."

"Their most recent stuff is shit, though," Dom commented.

"I'm aware," Letty made a face. "But...That's not really what I mean."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, uh," Letty let out a pained breath and flopped back down on the bed. "He's a complete and utter fucking asshole," she stated. Dom was still staring at her and she inhaled. "He came by the studio yesterday. After dress rehearsal, I asked Leon to drop me off there so I could just...Get away for a bit." That kind of hurt, but it was understandable under the circumstances, so Dom didn't say anything, nodding encouragingly at her. "He showed up," she sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. "Mia told you that Owen and his band joined our label. Did she tell you that Hernan Reyes, the head director of Cherry Tree, wants them to become our opening and closing act for the next few weeks? Possibly to the end of the tour?"

"What?" Dom muttered in surprise.

"Yeah," Letty nodded unhappily. "I told them where they can shove that offer. But it sounds like the band needs it pretty bad. Bad enough that Owen came over and threatened to release some...Some not so great pictures of me." Dom's response was instantaneous, jerking into a seated position and clenching his hands into fists.

"You're fucking with me, right?"

"No," Letty plastered a fake smile on her face, tilting her head to the side. "Gotta love the twenty-first century, right? Everything lasts forever." Dom shook his head, his whole body tense, and Letty reached out to touch his shoulder. "Babe, I need to talk to Monica. She needs to deal with things, you know, the PR side of it all," she sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched. Dom would usually have taken a few minutes to appreciate her bare legs and the way her back was arching, but he was livid. "And I'm going to need to talk with the rest of the band. I guess at least with this we've got a heads up...Dom?" She walked back over to him and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, uh," Dom got up and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth before reaching past her to grab his jeans from where he had dropped them on the ground. "I'm going to head out and get us something to eat."

"We can just order room service?" Letty offered, holding up the hard-backed menu.

"I, uh..." Dom pursed his lips as he put his feet into the legs of the pants and pulled them up, zipping and buttoning the jeans. "I feel _—_ I feel like _Starbucks_ coffee," he replied as he found a shirt and yanked it on. "And I think that you could do with some as well, given the morning you're going to have; dealing with Monica and the rest of the band."

" _Starbucks_ coffee is completely overrated," Letty gave him a wry smile.

"But it's completely full of sugar," he reminded her.

"That probably would help," Letty agreed. "I'm just gonna have a shower."

"Okay," Dom gave her a quick half smile before disappearing out the door.

* * *

"Just here, thanks," Dom said shortly to the cab driver.

"Sure thing," the driver nodded to him and then waited as Dom dug around in his wallet for his change and handed it over. This was the longest Dom had ever gone without driving his car, and he was definitely cursing himself for not carrying more loose change around. He got out of the taxi and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he walked closer to the recording studio. He reached the front door and tried to pull it open but it just rattled and stayed close.

"Hey, man," came a grunt and Dom looked to his left. Jesse had his shoulders hunched, smoking a cigarette. He straightened up as he took his last drag from the fag and then dropped it the ground, stubbing it out with the heel of his shoe. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to find out where Owen is," Dom replied shortly. "What about you?"

"Smoothing over some new tracks. Uh, Owen?" Jesse raised an eyebrow. "As in, Owen Shaw? Letty's ex?"

"He hurt Letty, Jesse," Dom said to him, his voice terse. Jesse sighed and scrubbed a hand over his fringe, pulling his beanie down further over her face.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago," Jesse said, sounding a little awkward.

"No, it's not," Dom said firmly. "It's now." Jesse looked uncertain but crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a moment to explain himself. "He's got some dirt on Letty that's really going to hurt her if it gets out, and he's threatening to use it if she doesn't let them tour with _Fixing With Ecstasy_."

"What kind of dirt?" Jesse's voice still sounded even but his eyes were narrow.

"Pictures," Dom didn't want to say much more but that seemed to be all that Jesse needed to know.

"Pictures," Jesse said grimly. "First the video and then the pictures...That would be really bad." Dom didn't say anything, but he was tapping his foot impatiently and Jesse seemed to make up his mind. "Let's go," the younger boy decided, walking around the side of the building with Dom following after him. He nodded to the security guard who unlocked the door and let the two of them in. The recording studio was practically empty; there was a janitor mopping the floors and a bored looking woman sitting on a seat in the hallway.

"Down the side hallway," Jesse pointed to the right.

 _What a day_  
 _I can barely keep my eyes wide open_  
 _I don't wanna see straight_  
 _What a day_  
 _Feels like my breath is heavy again_  
 _And I'm totally faded_

Dom could hear Kara Rousey's voice as they stormed down the hallway. He had heard the song before, from the time that he knew _who_ Owen was, right back at the dinner he had attended with Letty, and it was one of the newer ones they were releasing. He had looked the whole band up online when he had realized that Owen was someone in Letty's life to take note of. To him, though, all their music sounded the same.

"Which room?" Dom growled.

"This one," Jesse came to a stop next to the door where a red light was flashing.

"What does that mean?" Dom jabbed his finger at the light.

"It means don't go in," Jesse said, looking at him nervously out of the corner of his eye. "It means they're recording."

 _Come to me_  
 _Come to me_  
 _I am waiting for you_  
 _Come to me_  
 _I can't wait_

 _Follow me, follow me_  
 _As I trip the darkness_  
 _One more time_  
 _Follow me, follow me_  
 _I awake from madness_  
 _Just in time_

"And what happens if we go in?" Dom asked.

"Well, uh," Jesse frowned and shrugged. "Then you interrupt the session? Cost them extra recording time?"

"Good, so, nothing," Dom stated, striding toward the door and jerking open the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Kara shouted, looking every bit as intimidating in person as when she was on the screen of his computer when he had looked them up. She was one solid looking lady, and looked especially scary with her eyes narrowed and advancing toward him. But Dom didn't care, ducking around her and storming over to where Owen was putting down his guitar.

"You got a problem there?" Owen asked, tilting his head to the side with a curl of his lips.

"You leave her the fuck alone," Dom growled, stabbing his finger against Owen's chest. The smile quickly dropped off Owen's face and he took a step forward, his face only inches away from Dom's.

"I don't think you being here is the smart thing to be doing, Dominic," Owen said in a low voice.

"I think I'm exactly where I need to be," Dom replied, his voice and his eyes like steel.

"What's going on here, Owen?" Kara glared over at the two men.

"Nothing, Kara," Owen answered, his gaze never wavering from Dom's.

"You stay away from Letty," Dom warned. He finally broke eye contact and turned around, walking back toward the door where Jesse was waiting for him. The kid had one hand over his mouth, fingernails between his teeth _—_ clearly a nervous tic. For a moment, Jesse seemed to relax, seeming to think that everything was all over.

"She's not worth it, man," came Owen's voice, dripping with venom. Dom froze and Jesse's lips parted, about to say something when Dom spun around, stalking back across the room and he slammed his elbow into Owen's face. Owen's head snapped backwards, blood spurting from his nose and Dom shot him one last glare.

"Of course she's worth it."

 _Okay, so I'm going to recommend a couple of songs again! Mainly because I love so many songs that I just have to share them, and also because I absolutely love, love, LOVE you guys giving me songs back. So keep suggesting them, I have a massive list on my computer of your songs and I make my way through all of them :) Anyway, the songs this time;_ Still Here _and_ Devil Within _by Digital Daggers. Fucking amazing, a little bit haunting—both of them. And then there's_ Couple of Kids _by Maggie Lindemann is sweet and has this underlying sort of sad tone to it? But it's gorgeous and I'm addicted. And then the last one is_ Peach Arizona _by drumaq. I've listen to this at least twice every time I get into my car. It's really chilled out and I'm just...God, I'm just in love._

 _Let me know what you guys think!_

 _I absolutely love hearing what you all think :) And for your review, there will be a preview xx_


	24. Chapter 24

_There aren't too many chapters left in this story! Very sad :( The song used in this chapter is_ Listen To Your Heart _by Roxette. Which I completely love. This needs to be listened to on a weekly basis. And it's the song they danced to at the kids disco ;)_

 _Please make sure you're taking a minute to leave a comment, just a few words, at the end. There's lots of you guys reading and following, and it means a lot for you to take a moment to say something :)_

Dom chose to walk back to the hotel rather than take a taxi, and by the time he took the elevator up to Letty's room, he realized he was going to need to come up with a better excuse than 'going out for coffee' for leaving the apartment, because he hadn't even brought coffee back. He opened the door and then came to a stop when he saw the whole band, along with Monica, Gisele and his sister.

"Uh," Dom swallowed hard as he took in the grim expressions of everyone in the room. "So I guess you heard."

"Jesse text us," Han piped up from where he was sitting down on the bed, next to Gisele.

"Where's Letty?" Dom looked around the room, noting that the only person missing was his girlfriend.

"She's talking to Luke," Mia came to his side and nodded to the closed bathroom door. "Maybe just give her some time in there." Dom nodded and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. Two of his knuckles were split and he looked at his hand for the first time since he left the recording studio. His hand was bruised and was beginning to throb. "Do you need something for that?"

"Yeah," Dom nodded and Mia walked over to the tiny fridge in the corner of the room. There was some ice in the tray and she wrapped it in a tea-towel, handing it over to her older brother. "Thanks," he said as he used his one hand to press it against his aching other.

"Yes, things are absolutely fine," Monica was biting into her phone. "Just dealing with a bunch testosterone filled dickheads who can't help but get into fights!" She threw a glare over at Dom and he clenched his jaw, looking down at the floor.

"Hey," Brian pushed away from the wall and nodded at the Cuban. "Jesse told us why you did it. Any one of us would have done the same thing." He gave him a half smile and Dom forced a smile back. He was about to open his mouth and reply when Gisele came over to him and gave him a tight smile and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you," she told him, looking all sweet and thankful for a moment. Then her face hardened, her eyes narrowing as she looked to the side. "Owen should be thanking you as well, because if it was me that found out what he was planning on doing to Letty, then I would have scratched his eyes out with my fingernails." With the venom that was dripping from Gisele's words, he hardly doubted her.

"Hey!" Monica said harshly, pointing a French tipped nail over at Gisele. "No putting ideas into the mad mans head. I've got enough of a mess to clean up here." Gisele just shrugged and Brian managed a half smile.

"Don't worry," he told Dom. "This is what we pay her for."

"Actually, no," Monica covered the mouth piece of her phone to glare over at them. "You pay me to manage your career, _not_ clean up your messes."

"I feel like the two go hand in hand," Leon butted in.

"You would know," Gisele rolled her eyes over to Leon. "With the amount of disgruntled lovers you leave behind..." Leon shrugged and smirked.

"Can't help it if they all want this dick," he made a crude gesture to his lower half and, despite the situation they were in, Dom couldn't stop his short laugh. The room fell completely silent when the bathroom door opened and Letty appeared—even Monica stopped talking a hundred words a minute into her phone. Letty looked over at Dom and for a moment, he wasn't sure if the looking she was giving him meant she was going to slap him or hug him. But she just shook her head and gave him a rueful smile.

"Gotta be the big man around here, don't you?"

"Hey, I can't help it," Dom gave her a guilty look. "I'm just a testosterone filled dickhead." He threw a look over at Monica, who just narrowed her eyes at the words being thrown back at her.

"Well, thank you," the smile dropped off her face and she heaved a sigh. "But I don't think this helped matters at all. If anything, Owen is probably now even more convinced to release them online, given how pissed off he gets when someone kicks his ass." She broke off and frowned slightly. "You _did_ kick his ass, right?"

"Oh yeah," Dom nodded.

"I guess that's an up side," Letty folded her arms and looked down at the ground. Gisele left Dom's side to put an arm around her.

"It'll be fine," the slim girl said. "I mean—everyone has had naked photos leaked, right? And you're totally hot and shit—nothing to be ashamed of." Letty rolled her eyes over to Gisele who pursed her lips and shrugged. "I know, I know," she sighed. "Not exactly helping here."

"Look," Monica ended her call and addressed the room. "I'm going to ask the lot of you to do something for me that you're not going to like, but you're going to listen to me, because I'm your manager and I know best." She gave a pointed look, first to Letty, then to Brian, and then over to Dom. "I want you guys to keep a low profile for the rest of the day. I don't want you going into rehearsal, I don't want you going out to any fancy restaurants or bars—I want you to order in and watch movies and _act normal_."

"Why?" Dom asked, his voice hard.

"Because you're going to leave this to me, and trust that I'm going to sort this out," Monica told him sharply. "This is my job, to look after you. You need to let me do it." Brian was almost glowering at her but Letty answered quickly.

"It's fine," she said. "You think you can get this sorted?"

"You just need to give me until tonight," Monica promised, looking certain of herself. She walked over to Letty and put her hand on the younger girls shoulder. For the first time since Dom had met Monica, she looked like she really cared about Letty. She squeezed her shoulder and then brushed her thumb over her skin. "You need to calm down, just stay here and relax with your boyfriend." Her face then hardened over as she glared at Dom. "And don't go making any more sex tapes." Dom huffed under his breath.

"I think we should head back to our rooms," Leon said quietly from where he was seated.

"I'm ready to have a binge session of _Orange is the New Black_ ," Gisele said, her voice falsely cheery as she nudged Han in the side. Monica was the first one to leave, followed by Leon, then Gisele and Han. Brian paused by Dom as he approached the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You think he's still going to put those photos up?" Dom asked softly.

"I don't know," Brian said honestly. "I don't know. We're just going to need to trust Monica, I guess. She was right. It's her job," he jerked his head back to Letty. "And she seems to think that she can handle it, so we just gotta follow her lead."

"Okay," Dom breathed out heavily through his nose. Brian gave Letty a quick hug before leaving the room. Mia was still hugging Letty and then she came to her brother.

"If it was me in this position, I would be suggesting rom coms and lots of chocolate," Mia winced. "But something tells me that Letty might have a different go to." Dom gave her a tight smile before leaning in to hug her. When they were alone in the room, he met Letty's eyes.

"You're going to need to tell me what to do," Dom began. "Because I'm honestly not really used to these situations."

"Sex tapes and dirty photos being published and threatening to go viral?" Letty's smile was strained. "It's just another day in the life of a rockstar." Dom put down the tea-towel, where the ice had almost melted all the way through, and walked over to Letty. The smile dropped from her face and she took in a deep breath.

"I'm really, really glad that you're here," she whispered. "I couldn't imagine doing this without you."

"Well, I'm part of the reason that you're in this mess," Dom contradicted.

"Technically, no," Letty replied. "If _you_ weren't with _me_ , this sex tape would only be viewed by a couple of hundred random horny people. But you _are_ with me, and that's thrown you out into the public, so it's more like a couple _thousand_ horny people who have seen it," she winced and rested her head against his chest. "So if we're playing the blame game, can we just agree to put it all on our ex's?" Dom gave a short laugh.

"Okay," he agreed. "You want to watch something? Mia suggested rom com's? Is that a type of food?" Letty laughed, putting both her arms around his waist.

"It's not, but they're not my thing," she said against the sturdy wall of his chest. "How about catching up on the last few episodes of _Gotham_? I've fallen behind."

"Sounds like a damn good plan," Dom murmured as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her forehead.

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon lazing in bed, eating their way through the room service menu. Dom was surprised _again_ by just how bottomless Letty's stomach was. They finished off the second season of _Gotham_ and then moved onto the first episode of _The Night Manager_. Apart from when she was eating, Letty was completely still at his side, and even when there were occasional one liners on the show, she never smiled or laughed.

"Did you want to get ready soon?" Dom asked her, a little after four. They need to leave for the arena in just under an hours, and it was probably time they broke out of their half-asleep phase.

"Okay," Letty nodded, stretching next to him. Dom got up, flicking off the TV and heading over to where the iTunes dock was. He ran his finger over the screen of his iPhone and found what he was looking for, putting it on the dock and turning the volume up. "What are you doing?" Letty asked as the music started playing.

 _I know there's something in the wake of your smile_  
 _I get a notion when I look in you eyes_  
 _You've built a love, but that love falls apart_  
 _Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

"You're kidding, right?" Letty let out a short laugh, but it wasn't hard or forced like she had been doing for the rest of the day. Her eyes cleared and there was a surprised expression on her face. She got up and walked over to where he was standing.

"I may or may not have downloaded it the night after the dance," Dom grinned over at her. She let out another laugh and then looked at the ground, gnawing down on her lower lip. He took a step closer to her, putting his hand under her chin and tilting it up so that when was looking at him. "Is it cheesy?"

"It's insanely cheesy," Letty told him, but she was still smiling. He couldn't hold back a smile in response. "But it's cute. It's very..." she leaned in closer to her. "Very..." she brushed her nose against his. "Cute..." her lips pressed to his as the chorus swelled.

 _Listen to your heart_  
 _When he's calling for you_  
 _Listen to your heart_  
 _There's nothing else you can do_  
 _I don't know where you're doing_  
 _And I don't know why_  
 _But listen to your heart_  
 _Before you tell him goodbye_

Dom's lips came down and pressed against hers. Letty made a little noise at the back of her throat as her hands moved from his waist and went up to his neck, settling on either side and holding his head to hers. The kiss was slow and open mouthed, but when Letty arched her back into him and made another little mewling noise, Dom couldn't help put grip her ass and grind against her.

"Dom..." she mumbled as she felt his arousal pushing between her legs. He paused, wondering if he had read the situation wrong, but then she used the momentary halt of the kiss to pull her shirt over her head and toss it the ground. "We only have an hour," she grinned at him, hooking her fingers in his belt and pulling him toward the bed.

 _Okay, okay, sooooo the songs this time aaaare ;_ Reforget _and_ The Other _, by Lauv. I found these about two weeks ago and I've just been listening to them non-stop ever since. I'm completely head over fucking heels for them. Then there's_ Soldier _by Samantha Jade,_ Don't Let Me Down _by Chainsmokers and_ Lover, Fighter _by SVRCINA. Those last three have all been on repeat every time I get in my car, completely in love with them._

 _Let me know what songs you guys are addicted to at the moment! Please, please, please! I love your suggestions._

 _Aaaaand, please let me know what you guys thought of the chapter :) Your reviews make me ridiculously happy and they're what keep me writing. And for every signed in review I'll send out a preview xx_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey guys! There's a couple of things that I need to say and they're kinda serious/sad/angry/whatever so I thought I'd get them over with at the beginning, and then my authors note at the end would be a happy one :) So if you guys wanted to skip forward, totally understandable._

 _The first thing; there's been some real negative reviews going around. Everyone gets them, it's going to happen. It totally sucks, but it's unavoidable. But some people have been going out of their way to leave insanely long, detailed descriptions as to what they hate about stories and, come on, that's just unnecessary. I try to just delete flames and not think about them, they suck and sometimes I get a little pissed off and discouraged, but I try to ignore them. Sometimes it really gets to writers though, and they get mental blocks and choose to stop writing. Can we please just be nice? Constructive criticism—absolutely, but there's a difference. Remember we write for free, and for fun! Come on, everyone!_

 _The second thing; I try not to mention world events on here or even on my social media account for several reasons. But I did want to say I was so upset when I heard about Christina Grimmie dying! I have listened to her on YouTube for years, and I was actually listening to her the morning that I found out she was shot. It's so horrible. I think what freaks me out is I've just listened to her for so long, and she's the same age as me, and it just so scary...It's just not okay :(_

 _Also, there's only four chapters of this left. The song left in this chapter is_ The Fighter _by In This Moment._

Monica hadn't delivered by the beginning of show.

Letty was trying to swallow back her worry, but even Dom wasn't helping. First her make up was done, Gisele and Mia trying to distract her as her eyes were lined and her lips were painted. Then her hair was fluffed up, little braids put in and tied together while the rest of her hair was free. Then she was dressed, in a pair of skin tight leather pants that made it hard to breathe, a lacy black bra and then a white singlet, that was torn and ripped and pretty much made sure her bra was on full display once a light fell over her.

Usually, Monica was flitting around the place, bouncing from each of the band members dressing rooms and making sure everyone was pumped for the show.

But she was a no show.

"Okay, should this be worrying me?" Letty asked, wringing her hands as she looked over at Dom. He took in a deep breath and let it out heavily through his nose as he looked over to where Brian was standing with Mia, the pair of them in deep conversation. "I mean, there's nothing that has come up when I googled my name—" Dom let out a short laugh that cut her off. "What?"

"You googled yourself?" He snorted. Letty narrowed her eyes, but she couldn't stop the wry smile. The smile smoothed off his face and Dom put his hands on her arms. "Letty," he began. "It's all going to be okay. I get that you're freaking out, but you know what? Even if the shit hits the fan, _I'm not going anywhere_." Letty felt a heaviness in her stomach and there was an unexpected pressure behind her eyes. "This stuff happens. It's life—sometimes life fucking sucks, and unfortunately for you, the sucky stuff in your life is going to go on display for a lot more people to see. But that's what your friends are here for, and that's what Monica is for, and your fans out there?" Dom pointed toward the thick curtain that separated them from the audience. "I mean, I've seen the messages they've put up on your fan pages, and they've all been supportive."

"People are fickle though," Letty sighed. "They flip easily."

"I think that _you_ just need to have a little more faith in _them_ ," Dom told her with a light squeeze. "And hey?" He shrugged and gave her a small smile. "If all else fails, I have absolutely no problem with packing up and heading to the Dominican Republic to live by the beach with no electricity and no Internet. You know, as long as there's Corona's in the fridge and you wear these teeny, tiny bikini's." Letty laughed again, sounding a little more lighter this time.

"That kinda sounds amazing," she stated with a tilt of her head.

"Hell yeah," Dom grinned at her, leaning forward to kiss her hard on the mouth. She smiled back at him and reached out to put her hand to his lips, which now had a faint pink glow from her lipstick. Their opening band was almost over and Letty took in deep breaths, staring down at the ground, Dom's hands still warming her skin. Not so many years ago, getting stuck in a position like this, she would have drowned it all out with a needle and alcohol. She had powered through it, and she was doing better now, and Dom made it so much better.

Dom was one of the best things that ever happened to her.

"You have no idea how good it is having you here with me," Letty breathed, looking up at him. Dom's smile made her heart squeeze in a way that stole her breath away.

"Are we ready?" Leon asked, coming up behind Letty and throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"We're ready," Letty nodded over at him, grinning as she looked across at Brian and Mia, who were walking over to her. Han and Gisele were coming up the steps, and Gisele pulled up her camera from the thick strap that was around her neck. She snapped a few photos and Dom cringed.

"Get over it, buddy," Gisele laughed. "Everything about this show get's caught on this camera. When you're all old and decrepit, you'll thank me for it. You can look back on these photos and see how hot you used to be."

"Yeah, yeah," Han nudged her in the side. "You just like stalking the lot of us."

"Could be a little of that thrown in there as well," Gisele smirked. Letty swallowed and looked over at Brian one last time.

"No sign from Monica?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing," he shook his head and made a sympathetic face. "I'm sorry, Let."

"It's okay," Letty forced a smile, although it didn't look anywhere near as fake as it had looked a few years ago. "It's okay. We've got this."

"Yes," Brian reached over to chuck her lightly under the chin and grinned. "We do. We've all got your back, okay?"

"Yeah, Let!" Leon chimed in, before giving her a cheeky look. "Besides, I've always wondered how hot you were under those clothes." Letty shot him a horrified look while Dom just shook his head and gave Leon a playful glare. "Kidding, kidding," Leon quickly assured her, kissing her temple quickly. "Now, let's get out there, and kick ass!" Han nodded, and the two boys walked toward the stage. Dom gave Letty a kiss for good luck and then Brian grabbed her arm.

"I have no idea where Monica is," Brian said to her in a hushed tone. "But she text me about half an hour ago, and she said that you should address the audience."

"What?" Letty's eyebrows shot upward. "She didn't say anything to me—she barely trusts me to sing without her being there, and now she just wants me to make up some speech about a very public fuck up?!"

"It doesn't have to be a speech," Brian murmured. "It's just like when you hype up the crowd, or we're talking on stage to keep everyone involved. Just be yourself." Letty rolled her eyes.

"Well, that sounds like something Monica would _never_ say," Letty muttered. Brian grinned.

"Well, that's what _I'm_ saying, and Monica text me. So if she doesn't like what you say, she can blame me," Brian told her. Letty pursed her lips and then nodded. "Doesn't need to be a speech," he repeated. "Just don't pretend that it didn't happen. And the words you had with the interviewer the other day—that didn't really work, and you know it. So...Say something."

"Right," she nodded. Brian gave her a minute and then Letty nodded again. "I got this."

"Okay. Oh, and we want to start with _Fighter_ ," Brian grinned and then ran out onto the stage in front of her, Letty taking in one last breath and sending off one last prayer that her manager would be there soon and then ran out after the rest of her band. The audience was already hollering and screaming out to them, and there were spotlights spinning around, glancing over the stage and then out over the audience. The boys were already in their places, waving and smiling out at their fans.

It was as though being back on the stage was sending her in the completely opposite direction than it had the other night. She had felt panicked and almost trapped the last time she had been on the stage; like she was performing for the first time all over again, and she was just waiting to screw up. But tonight she felt better, and as the deafening roar of her audience and their intro music rushed over her, the electric feel that skimmed over her skin made her calm.

There was a fifth person back on stage with them tonight, Cindy, who was set behind her piano for their first song. Clearly, even though she was the last one to know what song they were opening with, the boys had planned it all in advance. It was a good thing she knew this song back to front.

 _I don't need you to save me_  
 _I don't need you to cure me_  
 _I don't need you_  
 _And your antidote_  
 _For I am my disease_

"Shit!" Monica appeared next to Dom, a thick folder in her hand and her phone in the other. Dom glanced at her, his eyes dropping down to her hands and the phone—the electronic might as well have been glued there, it was as though it never left her palm.

"Did you get everything sorted?" Gisele asked quietly.

"Yes," Monica gave her a tight smile. "Did you expect anything less?"

"Well we were getting a little worried when you didn't show," Dom's words were curt and Monica didn't even bother to look at him as she scoffed under her breath.

"Mr Sex Tape? You don't get to put your two cents in here just yet," she said to him. "You're part of this mess, remember?" Dom didn't look happy, but he kept his eyes on Letty, and his mouth shut. Mia gave her brother an encouraging rub on the back as she watched the band.

It was incredible, really.

The difference between Letty tonight and the last time she was on stage were polar opposite, and Dom couldn't be prouder of her.

 _You don't want me to hurt you_  
 _You don't want me to bite you_  
 _You want don't want me_  
 _Or my aching soul_  
 _For I will only fall_

 _And rise again_  
 _Your venomous heroine_  
 _Cause I'm a survivor_  
 _Yeah, I am a fighter_

Gisele was gnawing away on her lower lip, her fingernails digging into her arm, not able to drag her eyes away from her friend on the stage. Her whole body was strung tight and Dom had to reach out to put his hand on her shoulder, because _she_ was making _him_ nervous. She gave him a worried smile before looking back out onto the stage.

"She's bounced back well," Monica mused.

"She's strong," Dom muttered back. Monica was quiet for a moment before she looked over at him, and the expression on her face was a little softer.

"Some of that's on you," she commented. "Yes, she's strong as hell, but you helped get her back out there."

 _I will fall and rise above_  
 _And in your hate, I find love_  
 _Cause I'm a survivor_  
 _Yeah, I am a fighter_

 _I will not hide my face_  
 _I will not fall from grace_  
 _I'll walk into the fire, baby_  
 _All my life I was afraid to die_  
 _But now I come alive inside these flames_

Dom couldn't get rid of the grin that had spread across his face.

She was magnetic.

This was the Letty he loved.

The shakiness she had been experiencing last night and this morning, it was completely gone. Her voice was strong and carried out over the enraptured audience, the spotlight settled on her and her band, the four of them playing maybe the best he had ever heard them play. She wasn't moving, her hands on either side of the microphone that was in front of her, but her stage presence was powerful, and there wasn't an eye in the arena that wasn't resting on her.

 _I will not hide my face_  
 _I will not fall from grace_  
 _I'll walk into the fire, baby_  
 _All my life I was afraid to die_  
 _But now I come alive inside these_  
 _Live inside these_  
 _Live inside flames_

When she finished the song, the crowd went crazy, jumping up and down and waving their hands in the air. Letty grinned and looked over her shoulder at her band, who was grinning back at her. Her eyes turned toward the side of the stage, where she caught Monica's eyes. The agent gave her a nod and a thumbs up, and she let out a relieved sigh, her eyes looking back out to the crowd. She took in a deep breath, unhooking her microphone and stepping closer to the edge of the stage. She soaked up appreciation on her fans before she lifted the microphone to her mouth.

"Okay, guys..." she began, and then let out a short laugh as that just drew more hype from the crowd. "Thank you so much," she murmured.

"You guys are incredible!" Brian shouted into his microphone. Letty waited a few more minutes before speaking into her microphone again.

"Thank you!" She yelled into her phone. "We just want to say that we're so glad you're here! We're now officially halfway through our tour!" She broke off to walk a few steps to her right, looking down at a group of girls who were wearing shirts with their band name printed over the front. She grinned pointedly at them, and they squealed amongest themselves. "This whole experience has been so amazing, and I'm so glad that we've been able to share it with all of you." She took in another deep breath and pushed her hair behind her ears. "There's something that has happened recently, which I'm sure you're all aware of," she gave it a few moments to sink it. "Now, I first just want to say thank you for your support. You're all incredible, and I want you to know that the it means a lot to know that we have all of you behind us." There were more cheers. "And the second thing I want to say is that this will be the only time I address this matter. What happened was a private video between my partner and a previous girlfriend of his. What happens now between him and I now, is a private matter between us." Brian couldn't help but smile at how well she was doing; her voice strong and steady. "But I do want you to know that things are still good between us—he's amazing, and I'm not planning on letting him go any time soon." As she finished her sentence, she looked over at Dom, who was smiling back at her.

"I love you," he mouthed at her, and the way her eyes widened and her smile stretched, letting him know that she was feeling the same way.

 _Happier authors note! I promise! A lot of people keep recommending_ War of Hearts _by Ruelle in the reviews. I do love Ruelle, and I love that song, although it's not my favourite by her. Thought that I would just recommend it though, since obviously lots of you guys love it! Other ones that I'm in love with at the moment_ Ritual _by Adam Jensen and_ Rust _by Stalgia. Also a cover of Justin Bieber's_ Sorry _by Our Last Night._

 _Let me know what you guys are listening to! I want to know!_

 _Also, there's been a few more questions about my updating schedule. It's on my profile, people. Check it out._

 _Leave a review, make my day, and I'll send you a preview :) xx_


	26. Chapter 26

_Only three chapters left of this one! The song in here is_ Set Me On Fire _by Flyleaf._

 _You are a spark that shines a light_  
 _Where we could belong together, factionless_  
 _Let's keep it burning bright_  
 _Til we're floating away_  
 _Til we're ashes dancing inside the flames_

Letty was continuing to kick ass.

They were coming to the end of the first half of the concert, and Letty was bringing the house down. Dom had never heard her sound so good, and with this last song, she was throwing everything she had into it. She was jumping around the stage, throwing her head forward to the sound of the music, dancing over to where her boys were on their instruments. A few songs ago, a couple of back up dancers had brought up the rear, behind a thin curtain so that only their silhouettes were shown to the audience—so that there was added flare to their set, but nothing that overwhelmed them or overshadowed _Fixing With Ecstasy_ 's music.

"God, she's fucking incredible," Dom breathed, not seeing the grin that was exchanged between Gisele and Mia.

 _Open my eyes, I'm reaching for you_  
 _Set me on fire, set me on fire_  
 _I'm burning inside, I'm waiting for you_  
 _Set me on fire, set me on fire_

 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Set me on fire, set me on fire_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Set me on fire, set me on fire_

The lights on the stage went out completely, only leaving the shadows of the back up dancers remaining, the three of them striking a pose before the lights for them went out as well. The next thing Dom knew, Letty was running toward him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down so that their mouths were pressed together.

"Okay, Romeo and Juliet," Brian joked as he came up behind her. "Stop blocking the path for the rest of us."

"Yeah, yeah—you can just go around," Letty mumbled, her mouth barely moving away from Dom's mouth. He laughed and pulled her to the side so that Brian, Leon and Han could walk past her.

"Fucking hell, I need a drink," Leon sighed as he reached out to one of the stage hands who was holding bottles of water. "You're tearing it up out there, Let," Leon praised.

"Fucking owning it," Brian added as he threw an arm around Mia's shoulder. She made a face and ducked away from him.

"You're all sweaty," she stated, her nose scrunched up.

"Monica," Han said in his strong, quiet voice. "What's happened?" The group all fell quiet as they turned their eyes toward the manager. Monica flashed a smile, and even though Letty had been assured that it would all be fixed, she couldn't help but feel the last of the icy fingers around her stomach slip away when she saw the reassuring look on their managers face.

"Everything is fine," Monica said. She held out the folder she had to Letty and the Latina took it, opening it with a questioning eyebrow raised. "I've spent the afternoon on the phone, with two of Cherry Tree's lawyers, Hernan and Carter Verone—that's Owen's agent—"

"We know who he is," Leon interrupted. "So what happened?"

"I'm getting there," Monica gave him a narrow eyed look and he rolled his eyes, put kept his mouth shut. "As Owen Shaw's band is now under the same label as your own, if they make a move against you, they're making a move against their own label. He has had it made very clear to him that if he does that, he and his band would be dropped from the label. There has been a non-disclosure agreement written up, and they've had it signed." Letty let out a heavy breath through her nose that she didn't realize she had been holding. "Anything he has, he doesn't need to hand over to us," Monica continued, making sure Letty knew all the details, even the one's that weren't so good. "But I've told him that if any of those photos find their way out into the light of day, I will sue his ass in the next breath."

"Thank you, Monica!" Letty suddenly reached out and wrapped her arms around their agent. Monica's eyes flew open wide, her arms limp at her side, looking extremely uncomfortable with the show of affection. Dom laughed and looked over at Brian, who was grinning as well, reaching out to grab Mia and give her a kiss.

* * *

"I can't believe you're gone. I miss you," Letty sighed into the phone and Dom couldn't help but smile. His girlfriend was a bad ass, and yet here she was—he could practically _hear_ her pouting down the line, and he had only been gone for three days. "Oi!" Her voice was sharper now. "What you gone silent for? You don't miss me as well?" Dom laughed at that.

"Of course I miss you," he told her.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she mumbled.

"Shouldn't you be in your wardrobe change right now?" He asked. Mia was sending him snapchats of the concert, and he knew from them that they were on their half time break.

"I _am_ in my wardrobe change," she replied. Dom's eyes lit up.

"Oh really?" He sounded like an eager teen.

"Ye-es," she dragged out the word, he could hear the smirk in her voice. "I'm standing here in just my boots and these tights that really _aren't_ tights, because they just have a heaps of holes in them—no, really!" She broke off and started talking to someone who was next to her, undoubtedly her stylist. "These things are _not_ tights! These are just random pieces of fabric!"

"I would most definitely like to see you right now," Dom wheedled.

"I bet you would," Letty teased him. "Anyway, I better go. I've only got another couple of minutes before I need to be getting back out there. Oh yeah, I heard you're having dinner with Luke and his family tonight, right?"

"Yeah, right," Dom told her. "Which I should probably be heading off to now."

"What time is it there?" Letty asked.

"You're only two hours in front of us, it's seven," Dom told her. "Anyway, call me after the show, yeah?"

"Once I'm back at my hotel room," Letty's voice dropped. "When I've had my shower and I'm in my bed alone, with only your tee-shirt on." The smile fell from Dom's face as he imagined his girlfriend and he quickly cleared his throat. Letty laughed and then made a kissing noise into the speaker of the phone. "Have fun tonight, babe."

"Speak with you later," he promised before ending the call.

He had been back home for three days now, and it already felt as though he had been apart from Letty for longer than just seventy-two hours. Going with Mia to join the band on their tour had been an impromptu decision, and there wasn't enough manpower at the garage for him to be gone for too long. It was probably a good thing; on tour it wasn't like they got much time apart, and they were still pretty early on in their relationship. Spending non stop time together wasn't the healthiest.

It had only taking Vince three hours before he was making cracks about the sex tape. Rosa came by at lunch to welcome him back, and when she heard her husbands jibes, she had slapped him sharply upside the head. That had quieted him down until she was gone, and then he had come back full force with Roman and Tej joining in.

He still hadn't seen Elena, and that was probably a good thing. Despite how well he was taking his friends remarks, the fact that she had shared the tape with the media—whether it be to hurt Letty, like he assumed, or just to try and get her five seconds of fame—he was still absolutely furious with her. Rosa had said to him quietly before she left that Elena was sorry, and she wanted to tell him in person, but she knew that now wasn't the best time. Dom had said that he wasn't sure when the best time would be, and that right now, he would be very happy if he never saw her again. That wasn't a possibility, but he could at least pretend at the moment.

Luke had come by his work that afternoon, and said that his wife wanted him to come over for dinner—that she wanted to meet the man who was so important to their Letty. Dom had liked the sound of that, and besides, he liked Luke. Ever since he had found out that the man posed absolutely no threat in his relationship with Letty, he had appreciated him a lot more.

"Dom!" Sam cried out as she opened the front door to the Cuban man.

"Hi, Dom!" Roxy chimed in, joining her sister at the door.

"We saw you at the concert with Letty!" Sam was bouncing up and down as Dom walked in the front door and toed off his shoes.

"How did you...?" Dom looked at them confused.

"Gisele puts up behind the scenes pictures on her Instagram!" Roxy informed him as they lead the way into the house, through the lounge and toward the kitchen.

"And Leon tweeted a selfie and you were in the background!" Dom was taken aback by how much was available online and the stunned expression on his face was clearly one that Luke found funny as he walked into the room.

"I told you," he said with a grin as he reached out a hand to shake Dom's. "They're Letty's biggest fans."

" _Fixing With Ecstasy_ 's biggest fans," Sam corrected him.

"How long on dinner, dad?" Roxy turned her eyes toward Luke.

"About two minutes," came a voice from the kitchen. Dom turned his gaze toward the doorway, where a pretty, curly-haired woman was standing with an oven mitt on one hand. "So go and wash your hands and then I want you two up at the table." She looked over at Dom and smiled at him, holding out the hand that wasn't covered. "Hi, you must be Dom," she said warmly. "I'm Cara."

"Thanks for inviting me," Dom replied with a grin as he shook her hand.

"No, that's no problem," Cara assured him as she headed back into the kitchen, Luke and Dom following after her. She flitted easily around the kitchen, reminding Dom of Mia when she was in charge of making lunch or dinner. "How's Letty and the boys?"

"They're doing good," Dom told her as he accepted a bottle of beer from Luke, who had reached into the fridge and pulled them out.

"You did a good job at keeping her level headed, I hear," Cara continued as she pulled her chicken casserole out of the oven. Dom glanced over at Luke, feeling a little nervous about discussing the problems that had happened over the past week or so, but Luke just nodded, indicating that his wife knew what was going on.

"She would have been just fine without me," Dom murmured.

"I'm glad she's found someone like you. Owen was an asshole."

"He was more than an asshole," Luke grunted as he lifted his bottle to his lips.

"Dad said a bad word!" Roxy piped up as she came into the kitchen, closely followed by the brunette whirlwind that was her sister.

"And when you're working for a living, you can say as many bad words as you want," Cara told her as she nodded pointedly to the table. "At the table now, please," she said with a raise of her eyebrows. "That's all of you," Cara glanced back at her husband and their guest. Luke grinned over at Dom who walked over to the long, wooden table. Sam and Roxy had so much energy, they bounced around almost more than Nico and Becca, and Dom couldn't help the way his body just relaxed automatically. Being with Luke and Cara and their two girls, it felt like family, almost as much being back at home with his team.

 _I'm gonna take a moment here to completely fangirl over_ Harry Potter _. Me and my hubby had a bit of a marathon over the weekend and it just brought back my complete love for it all over again. The books, the movies—_ Harry Potter _is life! Haha. My favourite line in the whole series—which totally isn't meant to be funny and shit but makes me piss myself every time it comes on because I was high as hell when I first watched the movie is '_ oh no, the invisibility booster must be faulty! _'. Once again, not funny, but holy shit, I just can't stop myself from melting own whenever I hear that line. My fave characters are kind of completely opposite personalities. Hahaha. It's Ron and Bellatrix. Completely love them both. Closely followed by Hagrid, Snape and McGonagall._

 _Tell me your favourite_ HP _character! I'm all about the fangirling :) xx_

 _Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Leave a review, they make me oh so happy :)_


	27. Chapter 27

_Only one chapter left after this! The song used in this one is_ Here's To Us _by Halestorm. I absolutely love it. It was covered in Glee as well, and Lea Michele did a great job. And Lzzy did an amazing job singing this one when I heard it live, especially the last chorus._

Three months.

Just over twelve weeks.

Letty could barely believe that it was all over.

They were halfway through their final night, and Letty could hardly believe it. It honestly felt as though the whole thing was over before she could even blink. At times, it had felt as though she wasn't even going to be able to get through a concert—her body exhausted from going on stage almost night after night, and her vocal chords aching. But now that they were at the end of it, it had all been worth it.

"Can you believe that all of this is almost over?" Brian asked, coming over to stand next to Letty, his hands buried in his pockets.

"Nope," Letty shook her head.

"You ready to do it all over again in a years time?" Monica asked, coming over to join them with a smile.

"Really?" Brian's eyes widened.

"You guys!" Monica cried. "The last three concerts that you've performed have sold out! Your singles have been in the top five on the rock charts, and three of them have been on the Top 40. You've only just started. Five years from now, I could imagine the four of you, platinum albums and—"

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves," Letty interrupted their manager, who was looking giddy with the thought of managing their budding careers in the years to come. "But..." a sly smile crossed Letty's face as she jabbed her elbow into Brian's side. "It does sound pretty awesome."

"And think about how many bitches I'm going to be able to get with in that time," Leon added, looking pretty excited about the thought.

"It's good to know that your main focus always remains the same," Letty rolled her eyes.

"Hell yeah," Leon smirked.

"Hey, Letty," it was Jesse talking in her ear. "You guys ready to get back out there?"

"Yeah, man," Letty replied, before switching her comm over so that it was only able to transmit outward. "We set."

"We're good," Han spoke up from where he was standing with a teary eyed Gisele.

"What are you getting all sad about?" Letty teased her friend.

"I can't believe that this is almost for you guys! It's been so amazing!" Gisele sounded like she was actually going to start crying. Letty grinned and squeezed her arm. The lights in the arena started dimming, signalling that their half time break was over, and that they were due back on stage. "You guys get back out there, and kick ass. Oh—and that new song? It's going to be fucking awesome." Letty gave her a good natured smirk.

"I wrote it," she replied with a wink. "Of course it'll be amazing." Leon rolled his eyes and punched her lightly on the shoulder before Monica cleared her throat and pointed at the doorway leading to the stage. "Okay, guys!" Letty clapped her hands. "This is it! Let's make it a good one!"

They went through the final half of the set, singing a lot of their older songs, like Just Tonight, and Promise, and then also some of their newer ones, like Daughters of Darkness and Forever. By the time they came to the last song of the evening, Letty was definitely feeling herself choke up a little. Especially when she caught sight of a couple of signs and posters, their names painted over them, with declarations of love and support. The boys instruments faded out after they finished Beautiful Tragedy and Letty chewed down on her lower lip as she looked out over her audience. When they quietened down, Letty took a few steps forward.

"So...You guys..." Letty took in a deep breath through her nose. "This is the last song of this evening..." their was a collective groan that went up from the audience and Brian let out a laugh into his microphone.

"You guys have no idea how incredible you all are!" Leon said earnestly, leaning into his own microphone. Another round of cheers and shouts went up and he laughed. "Also, to the girl who has been flashing me from the second row—I appreciate that." More screams went up and Letty snorted, shaking her head as she looked back at the player of their band.

"There's just a couple of things I wanted to say before we started our final song," Letty continued. "Me personally, I want to thank the rest of my band."

"Aw, isn't she the sweetest," Brian cooed into his microphone and Letty narrowed her eyes at him playfully, resisting the urge to pull the fingers at him.

"And I also wanted to say a massive thank you to our agent, Monica, who is completely amazing, and even though she walks around like she has a stick up her ass, she's kind of like a mum to the rest of us," Letty shot a smile over at Monica, who looked a little stunned at the acknowledgement. She blinked and then smiled at Letty, and Letty grinned back before looking out at their audience. "Also to Jesse! He's the man that none of you guys see, but is always there, making sure we sound on point!" She let out a whoop as she pointed a finger out to the audience, to where Jesse was standing in the command box.

"And then finally, we just want to say a massive thank you to all of you," Han's voice sounded through the massive speakers in the corners of the arena. "Because without all of you, this would never have happened for any of us." The screams almost burst Letty's eardrums, despite the earplugs that they were all instructed to wear, and she winced, but then laughed.

"This last song was written specifically for tonight! We've had it all pre-recorded, so after tonight it will be available for the world to hear and download from iTunes. But you are going to be the first ones to hear it!" Letty shouted into her microphone as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Let's go!"

Brian and Leon's guitars started up on the final song, and Letty actually found herself needing to take in a calming breath to settle the fact her lungs were starting to constrict. She exhaled through her nose before starting the song.

 _We could just go home right now  
_ _Or maybe we could stick around  
_ _For just one more drink, oh yeah  
_ _Get another bottle out  
_ _Let's shoot the shit  
_ _Sit back down  
_ _For just one more drink, oh yeah_

She loved the chorus, it had actually been the first thing that she had written.

They had always planned to pen down a song to sing last at their final concert—something special for this night. She had started this on their second week, when they were all crammed into a bus that they had to live and sleep in for the first three weeks. She had been sitting on the floor, between Leon, who was picking away at his guitar, and Brian, who was alternating between doing a cross word and snap chatting Mia. Han and Gisele had been sitting on the couch behind them, and the words had all sort of just come to her.

She had given the lyrics to Leon and Brian, and it wasn't long before they were getting a rhythm ready for her.

Jesse had made sure they had enough recording time to get it polished off to be released on the night. It wasn't like they had any free time, amongst their rehearsals, concerts, travel, and then the precious sleep that they managed to get, but somehow it had worked.

 _Here's to us  
_ _Here's to love  
_ _All the times  
_ _That we fucked up  
_ _Here's to you  
_ _Fill the glass  
_ _Cause the last few days  
_ _Have kicked my ass  
_ _So let's give 'em hell  
_ _Wish everybody well  
_ _Here's to us  
_ _Here's to us_

It was somewhere around the halfway point of the song that things started going a little crazy. They had been told that there would fireworks and confetti, but when they actually started, Letty knew that her voice hitched a little. She laughed, missing a couple of words before impulsively spinning around, her hair spinning around her as the confetti poured down over the stage and out over the crowds.

Brian, Leon and Han were all laughing with her, and when she looked into the stands, she could see her fans laughing along with them and jumping up and down.

 _Here's to all that we kissed  
_ _And to all that we missed  
_ _To the biggest mistakes  
_ _That we just wouldn't trade  
_ _To us breaking up  
_ _Without us breaking down  
_ _To whatever's come our way_

 _Here's to us  
_ _Here's to love  
_ _All the times  
_ _That we fucked up  
_ _Here's to you  
_ _Fill the glass  
_ _Cause the last few days  
_ _Have kicked my ass  
_ _So let's give 'em hell  
_ _Wish everybody well_

They were coming to the end of the song and Letty backed up, so that she was standing next to Brian. She slung an arm around his shoulder, dropping her microphone to her side so that she could sing into his without any feedback.

 _Here's to us  
_ _Here's to love  
_ _Here's to us (Wish everybody well)  
_ _Here's to us  
_ _Here's to love  
_ _Here's to us  
_ _Here's to us_

She finished with a flourish, one arm raised in the air, fist clenched, and all the lights went black.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Letty looked across at the opposite seat in the stretch limo they were taking home from the arena. "I'm really not the best with directions, but I'm pretty damn certain that this isn't the way to our hotel." Han and Brian exchanged looks and Gisele finally broke the silence, looking like she was about to burst.

"We managed to get a last minute ticket for you on the red eye," she said. Letty looked between Gisele and her band before looking out the window again. She caught a glimpse of a road sign, indicating that they were heading in the direction of the airport.

"Are you guys serious?" She chewed down on her lower lip. "But I thought we were all flying back tomorrow?"

"Gisele had been keeping an online, trying to find if there were any last minute ones that came up," Brian explained. "I got to spend four weeks with Mia, you only got a little bit of time with Dom. We figured you might like it." For the fourth or fifth time that night, Letty felt her eyes go cloudy with tears and she took in a deep shuddering breath. This time, she wasn't able to hold back a half-sob.

"Shit, man," Leon looked horrified. "She's acting like a total chick."

"Shut up," Letty shot at him, but not able to hide her grin. "You guys are the best fucking family around, you know that, right?"

"Damn right we do," Brian grinned at her.

* * *

Dom had been trying to sleep since about eleven that night. Letty called after their concert, sounding all teary and saying that it was all over. He had promised to pick her up from the airport tomorrow, and he was so excited that he was barely able to sleep. He had been tossing and turning for the past few hours, but he had finally managed to get some shut eye when there was a banging at his door. His eyes flew open and he looked down at his phone.

Seven missed calls (Letty)

He frowned and wondered was going, feeling panicked that she was calling him so much. Then the banging started again and he squinted at the time in the corner of his phone screen, which said it was just after four.

"Fucking hell," he muttered under his breath as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and stumbled down the stairs to the front door. He pressed down on the call back button, putting his phone to his ear as he tried to redial Letty and walk toward the door. It was just starting to ring when he reached the door. "Letty?" He frowned as he saw who was standing on his front door step.

"Hey, Dom," she managed to get out, before his lips were bruising hers. She laughed as she dropped her bags, letting him pick her up in a hug, his muscular arms feeling like they were going to break her petite body. When he finally put her down, he all but threw her bags inside, yanking her in after him.

 _Oh my god, so I re-watched_ What A Girl Wants _in the weekend, it came up on my Netflix. Forgot how much I loved the movie. And—holy shit—I realized it came out thirteen years ago! I feel so old. I can't even remember the amount of times I watched it when I was about twelve or thirteen. I also had a massive crush on Oliver James, it was ridiculous. But he was just such a babe! And he had a guitar and a motorbike, which was just so cool when you were a teenager ;) Haha. Oh and a couple of songs from there which I'm in love with is_ Half Life _by Duncan Sheik and_ Ride of Your Life _the cover by Oliver James._

 _Please leave a review, and let me know what you think :) I'll send you a preview for a review :)_


	28. Chapter 28

_This is the final chapter! So sad :(_

Things felt a little strange, almost as though normal life was the unrealistic part of Letty's life, not the concert and all the crazy that had come with it. Monica told them all that they needed to take a break after the concert finished, and put them on mandatory leave for a few weeks. Letty had fun. She spent most of her time with Dom, and at the garage. He showed her some of the basics with cars, and she distracted him for about fifty percent of the time from what he was meant to be doing. The rest of the time was split between spending it with Luke and his family, and with her boys.

Three months went by, and Brian and Mia had decided to move in together.

The expression on Dom's face when they officially announced it over dinner had been classic, and Letty was actually concerned that the blood vessel that was pulsing in his neck was going to burst. She had gripped his hand under the kitchen table and waited until he had looked at her before raising an eyebrow.

"You know they're already fucking, right?" She had asked him bluntly.

"No they're not," Dom had snapped back. "No they're not, not on my watch they ain't."

She had laughed in his face at that point.

He had come around, or at least, sort of. On the day that everyone was helping Mia move her things to Brian's place—she had turned down his offer to pay for moving people—Dom was glaring and huffing and stomping around like an elephant with a thorn in his side.

When they had gone back to work, Letty had been nervous. Owen and his band lived in LA, just like them, and the main way that she had managed to avoid them before was because he and his recording studio were on one side of the city, and they were on the other. But now he was with her label and they would be using their studio, and that meant the risk of running into each other was a lot higher.

It hadn't happened yet, though, and a large part of the thanks for that belonged to Monica and Jesse, who organized their meetings and time in the studio.

A lot of Letty's writing was done at home, in the home based studio she had. Leon, Brian and Han worked out the music to go with her words, just like they used to, and it felt good. They had already worked out two new songs for their albums, and Monica and Hernan both liked the sound of them. Monica organized for them to put on a couple of smaller concerts, to keep up appearances, and they had a couple of signing gigs throughout the city. They played alongside a couple of other acts at a Big Day Out that was held, and Letty had dragged Dom along with her, making him come out to mingle with the crowds afterward with flowers in her hair and glow sticks wrapped around her wrists.

Luke and his family—especially his girls—loved Dom. And given, apart from her boys, they were all the family she had, the way they felt about her boyfriend was important. Dom was great with the two girls, probably from the practice that he had had with Vince and Rosa's twins, but it definitely made her mind drift to things that had been the farthest thought a year ago.

About kids of her own.

It was nothing that either of them were ready for now, but now it was something that teased the edges of her mind.

With everything that had been going on in her career—with everything that had been going in both of their careers, given Dom had recently opened a new DT's—they had both been looking forward to today.

The wedding.

Vince and Rosa had been together for a long time, but while _Fixing With Ecstasy_ was on tour, he had officially gotten down on one knee and popped the big question. Rosa had cried and her face had gone all patchy and red, and she had practically sobbed out 'yes'. They hadn't wanted anything fancy, and they had both just wanted to tie the knot as soon as possible, given how long they had been waiting.

So here they were.

On a sunny Saturday afternoon, in a church, and Letty couldn't help if she was feeling a little teary eyed. Dom was the best man, and Mia was the Maid of Honor, and Nico and Rebecca both looked absolutely darling in little fancy tuxes and dresses as the page boy and flower girl. Rosa was wearing a flowing ivory dress and Vince looked a little uncomfortable in his suit, but the love in his eyes was absolutely clear.

When they said their vows, Letty reached out for Brian's arm and squeezed hard. He managed to tear his eyes away from his girlfriend and look at his friend.

"How long before it's your ass up there?" She whispered to him.

"I'm pretty sure that aneurysm that was pending with Dom when I asked her to move in with me would finally take hold if I asked her to marry me," Brian replied back in a whisper.

"Aw," Letty taunted him. "Is widdle Brian scared?" Brian gave her a look of mock horror.

"Are you kidding?" He asked her. "Have you seen your boyfriend? He's scarier than _you_ when he's got that whole death glare going on! Of _course_ I'm scared!"

"You two need to shut up," Gisele hissed over at them, her eyes were looking damp and she had been sniffling through almost the whole ceremony, but she looked pretty pissed off right now. "Pay attention."

"Yes, mum," Letty mocked her, but the two of them obediently closed their mouths and turned their attention back to the stage. Vince and Rosa exchanged rings, and when they leaned in for a kiss, both Nico and Rebecca let out a collective 'ew' and covered their eyes. Letty, and almost all the rest of the audience, let out out laughs at the children's antics, and then she let her eyes move over to Dom, who was standing between Vince and Nico.

He was looking directly back at her, his mouth curved up in a smile.

* * *

Vince and Rosa didn't have too much money to splash out on the wedding and then the reception after, so they had opted for an afternoon tea rather than a dinner. That didn't mean there was a shortage of alcohol though, they boys had made sure of that, bringing in crates at their own expense. Which was for the best, really, because they would be the ones drinking a majority of it. Both Mia and Dom had given speeches, and then Rosa's uncle had gotten up and drunkenly claimed that he would kick Vince's ass if he dared to taint his little rose.

It might have been a little more intimidating if the man was taller than five foot two and didn't have a walking stick, but it was endearing all the same.

Both Nico and Rebecca had sugar highs from the amount of chocolate cake that they had consumed, and spent most of the afternoon running in between the tables until finally, sometime around six, they both crashed out behind the long wedding parties table, curled up on the ground.

Dom, Letty, Mia, Brian, Han and Gisele were sitting around one of the tables near the back door, that was looking out over the back garden. Han and Gisele were off in their own little world, leaning in close to each other and mumbling sweet nothings between the pair of them. Leon had disappeared a good twenty or so minutes ago, along with one of Rosa's cousins, and Letty doubted that they would be seeing him again.

 _Wise men say  
_ _Only fools rush in  
_ _But I can't help  
_ _Falling in love with you_

"Oh my god!" Mia gasped out as she saw Vince and Rosa step out onto the makeshift dance floor to the song. It wasn't the Elvis Presley original, and Dom would never admit it out loud, but he actually preferred the UB40 version that was playing. "I love this song!" Vince and Rosa had already had their first official song, to a Ricky Martin song, so there was Mia didn't need to give them a few respectful minutes before dragging her boyfriend out onto the dance floor with the newly married company.

"So..." Letty began, chewing down on her lower lip with a cute little quirk of her lips. Dom looked over at her and couldn't help but grin.

"Let me guess," he said with a tilt of his head. "You love this song as well?" Letty nodded her head frantically and he shook his head. He got up and adjusted his suit jacket before holding out his hand to her. "Milady."

"Good sir," Letty smirked back at him, taking his hand and letting him pull her to her feet, leading her out to join the others.

 _Shall I stay  
_ _Would it be a sin  
_ _But I can't help  
_ _Falling in love with you_

"You look beautiful," Dom murmured into her ear as he pulled her in close to him. Letty couldn't stop the smile that creased her face as she laid her head against his sturdy chest.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied softly. She looked over at Vince and Rosa, once again enjoying watching the couple together. Everything that Letty had seen with Vince had painted him as a gruff man who had never really grown up. But when he was with Rosa, she smoothed over his edges and made him look like he belonged in a suit, with a ring on his finger and holding her in his arms. "Dom?" Letty pulled her head back to look up at him, her straightened hair falling over her shoulders.

"Yeah, baby?" Dom asked, the term of endearment easily rolling off his tongue as he brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

 _Take my hand  
_ _Take my whole life too  
_ _But I can't help  
_ _Falling in love with you_

 _As the river flows  
_ _Gently to the sea  
_ _Darling so we go  
_ _Some things were meant to be_

"That last concert that you came to," she began. "You didn't say it, but you mouthed it." Dom knew exactly what she was talking about, but he didn't say anything, letting her take point on the conversation. Letty rolled her eyes and huffed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I do," Dom grinned at her.

"Jackass," Letty jerked back her hand and punched him lightly in the arm. Dom caught her hand and laced his fingers together with hers.

 _Take my hand  
_ _Take my whole life too  
_ _But I can't help  
_ _Falling in love with you  
_ _I can't help  
_ _Falling in love with you  
_ _I can't help  
_ _Falling in love with you_

 _I can't help  
_ _Falling in love with you..._

"I meant it, Let," Dom whispered, lowering his head down towards her. "I love you." The smile that spread across her mouth lit up her face and made her eyes sparkle. She almost started bouncing as the words left his lips.

"I love you too," she squeaked back before she smothered his mouth with her own.

 _And that's it._

 _The final chapter._

 _Thanks so much for your reviews and support. Please leave one last review :) xx_


End file.
